The Rain Song
by DreamerTales
Summary: Emily is the new kid in town from Los Angeles to Rosewood, and she's come to turn the tables. Alison has trouble taming the rebellious Californian, Hanna is lost in translation, and Emily...she just wants to get rid of the winter. Ships are Hannily and Emison. AU.
1. It's the Springtime

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or its characters.**

 **A/N: I love both Hannily and Emison, so writing this fic is like stabbing my heart with a rusty fork. I'll be updating once a week, but since I already wrote a few chapters I'll update two this once.**

 **Enjoy :)**

First day of school, and she already knew it was going to be a bad one. She looked so different from all the others here, and they knew it too. As Emily walked down the halls eyes followed closed by; some in wonder, and some clearly full of judgment. Her black leather jacket made noise as she raised her arm to open her locker. Her first class was Biology, so she grabbed her textbook, and continued down the hall. The bell rang, and people dispersed to their classes.

 _Great! First day and I'm going to be late._ The tall brunette walked around for about 5 minutes. There wasn't anyone out to ask, and she really didn't want to go into a class and ask a teacher.

The clacking of heels made Emily turn, and her eyes met with blue ones. The girl was dressed as if she were going to the mall instead of school. She saw Emily, and gave her what Emily saw as a faint smile.

"Hi." Emily approached the girl.

"Hello. You're new here aren't you?" The blonde asked.

"Yea." Emily chuckled nervously. "That obvious huh?"

The girl made a motion with her fingers. "A little. You're lost." She stated.

"Yes." Emily deadpanned.

Both of the girls shared a laugh, and it was then that Emily thought this day might not be as bad as she thought.

She took Emily's transcript and said, "Kay Emily, first class is Bio." She said more to herself than to the brunette. "That class is in the second floor, and good for you that I'm going to the second floor too. I have Chemistry. So boring," she rolled her eyes, and smiled.

"Are you gonna tell me your name? It seems a bit unfair that you know mine and I don't know yours."

"It's Hanna." She extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you Hanna." Emily shook her hand.

Hanna started leading the way, and Emily followed. "Where'd you move from?"

"Los Angeles."

"L.A.? Could you believe I've never gone? How is it over there? It probably crazy huh?" She sounded so intrigued.

"I don't think so. I mean it kinda is I guess, but not nearly as crazy as TV portrays it to be."

"You know now that I know you're from L.A., I could totally hear you're accent."

"Accent?" Emily asked surprised. She never thought she had an accent, only the surfers and valley girls had accents, and god were they annoying.

"Mhm." Hanna nodded. "You have a very 'chill' way of talking."

Emily laughed. "Oh that! Yea I guess that is a very Californian way of talking." They finally got to the second floor. "It's probably the ocean and nice weather that makes us chill." After a few seconds of silence Emily said, "And the weed."

Hanna gasped, "You're a pothead."

"Nah, but I do occasionally smoke. Not every day."

"So every other day then?" The blonde teased.

"Okay you got me." Emily raised her hands in defense. "You ever smoked?"

"No."

"Ever want to?"

"I don't know…maybe." The girl shrugged and smirked.

"Well maybe I can be your first then?" At that, the blue-eyed girl gave her a curious look.

"Do you want to corrupt me, Emily Fields? You're definitely an Angeleno."

"Well, I'm just saying I'll probably ask you some time, if we do continue to talk, and if you say no it's cool. I won't try to peer pressure you, or anything like that. Besides I doubt you're completely innocent." Now it was Emily who was doing the teasing.

Hannah chuckled, knowing all too well the tall girl was right. "Well here's your class."

"Thanks. You're pretty cool, I wasn't expecting my day to go well, but it's starting out good."

"Hey, no worries, I know what it's like to be out looking in." The blonde gave her a sincere smile.

"You? But you're so blonde, blue eyes, dress like you're going to a fashion show. You look like you'd own the place, except you're nice, so I'm guessing you're not THE queen bee, but somewhere up there."

"I haven't always looked like this." She motioned to herself. "Sometimes, I'm still not used to it."

"Hmm, I find that hard to believe." Emily said.

Silence took over, and Hanna could feel the blood rushing to her face.

It started to get awkward so Emily decided to finally go to class, "Well, uhm, bye." As she reached for the door the blonde interrupted her movements by speaking.

"Oh hey, if you want to hang out with my friends and me, you can. At lunch we sit outside, a few tables from the entrance. You'll see my blonde head." She laughed nervously.

"Oh really?"

Hanna nodded.

"Thanks. I'll definitely see you at lunch then." Emily smiled and opened the door to walk into class.


	2. Part 2

Her first class was fine, she supposed. The teacher was dull, and people kept staring at her. But it could always be worse.

Finally, lunch came. Emily would be lying to herself if she didn't admit she was a little anxious to meet the other girls, and hopefully make friends. Back in Los Angeles she had many. Now that she thought about it, they were more like acquaintances. She had only kept in contact with Alex and Jessie.

She quickly grabbed a salad, and a soda when she got to the lunch line. Her eyes roamed the tables looking for blonde heads.

They were surprisingly not as many as she had thought.

The back of a blonde head appeared behind some jock with his letterman jacket, and Emily made her way to her. Once she reached her, Emily promptly sat in front of the girl.

The brunette could have sworn it was Hanna. They looked the same, from the back, she supposed. But instead Emily was met with another pair of blue eyes. A stranger's pair of blue eyes. And said stranger's was not very friendly.

"Who are you? And why are you sitting on my table?" Her voice was demanding.

"Oh sorry." Emily chuckled. "I thought you were someone else."

"How could you think I'm someone else?"

A small brunette with plump lips, sitting next to the blonde, joined in, "This is Alison DiLaurentis, newbie."

 _So she must be the Queen Bee_ , Emily thought.

"Are you new or something?" The girl asked. Growing more irritated by the second.

"Actually, I am." Emily continued to smile. Though now her smile wasn't one of good intentions.

The thing about Emily was she did not give one fuck. And girls like these, oh man, she LOVED them. The airhead bimbos that rule the school. The mean girls. She LOVED them. She loved to mess with them, and hear their bickering. Emily knew how these types of girls ended up. See, the fun part is having them think they're in control, and are aware of everything around them. But they're not. You are. The person in the background seeing everything unfold, knows how and when to manipulate the story.

"Well, where did you come from?" Her condescending tone lowered, to the point where Emily could almost hear her growl.

Emily also knew that telling this girl where she moved from would score her some points. "California. Los Angeles."

The blonde's head tilted in curiosity. For a second, her eyes seemed surprised. And for half of a millisecond, the brunette could have sworn she saw the beginnings of a smile.

"I wasn't expecting that." Alison chuckled, but her bitchy tone still remained. "Although I knew your accent was a bit off."

She rested her elbows on the table and leaned towards Emily. Then in a whisper she said, "Well then California, if you keep pissing me off I'm really going to make your sunshine state attitude turn into a gloomy dark cloud."

Emily paused, raised her finger in correction and said, "That's actually Florida. California is really sunny too, but the nickname for California is the 'Golden State'." Alison and her friend looked at her incredulous. Their breathing was quickly becoming harder. "Florida… is the 'Sunshine State'." She scratched her neck and smiled innocently.

"What?!" The DiLaurentis girl practically gritted her teeth.

This is when the brunette knew to back off. Leave the battle for another day. She didn't know who came up with the phrase 'Pick you battles', but she definitely knew it to be true.

Emily grabbed her tray, but before walking away she just had to have one last irritation, "My apologies, Alison DiLaurentis," the brunette slightly bowed.

A shorter brunette girl with brown hair, and hazelnut colored eyes spoke up, "What the hell is wrong with her?" Her full lips snarled in disgust.

Emily shot a, what was supposed to be charming, smile at her too.

Looking straight ahead she saw the correct blonde head. "Hey." Emily greeted this blonde nonchalantly. She took the seat next to her, and across two other girls.

"What did Alison say to you?" Hanna asked leaning forward, and ready for the gossip.

"Hello to you too, Emily," she greeted herself. The dark haired short girl next to the tall, fair-skinned brunette laughed.

Said brunette looked at Hanna with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't going to introduce us first, Hanna? Your juicy gossip isn't going to go anywhere."

Hanna rolled her eyes. With boredom dripping from her voice, she did as told. "Emily, this is Aria," waving a hand towards the petite dark clothed girl, "and Spencer," she waved a lazy hand toward the taller brunette.

"Nice to meet you, before Hanna falls asleep I'll tell you myself, I'm Emily." She reached out, and shook their hands.

"You're much more polite than you look." Spencer joked.

"How is it that I look?" Now Emily's curiosity was peaked, although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer. She looked at herself. Black leather biker jacket, black pants, Docs, and all.

Spencer waited a bit to find the correct word. "Anarchistic."

"Maybe it's the L.A. in you." The shorter one, Aria, contributed.

"Maybe." Emily shrugged. "But I think the point is that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Just this morning I thought Hanna was the Queen Bee, until I had the fortune of accidentally meeting her about," she checked her brown leather wristwatch, "six minutes ago."

"Which brings us back to…what did she say to you?!" Hanna was getting real angsty now.

"Well where to start?" Emily rubbed her hands together in preparation.

Hanna let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh MY God! You're going to kill me." She shook Emily by her arm.

"Alright, alright." The Angelena laughed. "She bitched at me, asking why I had sat at her table. I told her I thought she was someone else. Then she asked 'how could you think I'm someone else, are you new or something?'" Emily mocked Alison's voice in a typical valley girl accent. She didn't even know if there were those accents here, but she knew they were known to be associated with pretentious, rich barbies.

The girls laughed loudly, and some people turned to see what was going on. Emily gave them a look, and they went back to their business. "I told her I was. She asked me where I was from. I said L.A. She proceeded to give me the nickname 'California' and said that if I kept pissing her off she would turn my sunshine state attitude into a 'gloomy dark cloud'" The dark brunette quoted.

"Florida is the Sunshine State." Spencer mumbled, confused.

"Yea I know, and I corrected her on that. I said 'California is the Golden State."

The smaller girl Aria whispered, "Oh. No."

"Damn." Was all Hanna said.

"What did you tell her when she said that." Aria asked.

"I just smiled at her throughout. When I got up to leave I said 'my apologies,' bowed to her highness, and left." She shrugged.

"Damn!" Hanna added.

"What?" Emily finally started eating her food. She eyed Hanna.

Hanna's eyes widened. "What do you mean what?! Did you make eye contact with her?"

"Of course!" Emily replied with just as much enthusiasm as Hanna was putting.

"She will destroy you." Emily looked at Spencer and Aria, seeing if they agreed or not. By Aria's sudden furious concentration towards her food, and Spencer half shrug, Emily was guessing they agreed with Hanna's prediction. "When Alison DiLaurentis talks to you, you nod and NEVER make eye contact, and you DO NOT correct her. You made a fool out of her. Even if you don't respect her, you pretend. Did you at least sound a bit nervous, or scared?"

"Nah. What is she gonna do? Call me names? I'll call her names back. Throw stuff at me? I'll throw stuff back. Write on my things? Depending on what it is, I'll sue her. You know in case it's my car or something. If it's my papers, note passing, locker tagging…honestly I don't give a fuck. I eat girls like her for breakfast." She winked at Spencer, who looked like what speechless sounds.

"You're crazy." Hanna waved her off, completely giving up on trying to talk some sense into Emily.

Aria nodded, assured. "It's the L.A. in her."


	3. Second Season

Emily met up with Hanna after school. They were walking to their cars, and Hanna had yet to let go how outrageous it was of Emily to behave the way she did with the holy and glorious Alison DiLaurentis. Emily on the other hand, had yet to stop being amused by this whole charade, and occasionally rolled her eyes.

The walk to her car felt a bit longer than it seemed. When they finally got there Hanna grabbed Emily forearm. "Is this really your car?"

"Yea why?" Emily took Hanna's hand in hers.

Hanna looked at her, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because…it's so…I don't know, like something a guy would drive." She gave her a sorry look.

At that, Emily laughed. "It's my style. Old-school, black mustang. But here's the real cool thing. I've turned it hybrid. Later on I'm going to save up and make it electric."

"Well I'm not saying it's not nice. As a matter of fact, that's a very sexy car. It's just I didn't expect you to drive it, but the more I know of you the more I realize how obvious it is." Hanna smirked.

"Why are you still holding my hand?" Emily pulled their hands up, to show Hanna their hold.

Hanna drew her hand away. "You held my hand! Don't think I didn't notice." She pointed an accusing finger at Emily.

"I'm just teasing." Emily bumped Hanna's shoulder with her own. She gave her such a charming smile, that Hanna could not resist and smiled back.

Hanna was rather cute, Emily thought. Every time she smiled she got the biggest dimples, and her eyes turned cat-like. It was pretty adorable. She dressed fashionable, and very feminine. She was nice, and funny. And Emily could not disagree with the sentiment that _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_ , she knew **she** did.

"Have you ever taken a ride in such a sexy car?"

"Nooo." Hanna sing-songed. "Is that an offer?" She grabbed her hands and twisted her body sideways, trying to look coy.

"Yes, it's an offer." Emily raised her eyebrows, paying mind to this little shy game of Hanna's.

Hanna bounced in excitement. "Alright, since you begged."

"Begged?!" Emily meanwhile took her keys from her jacket pocket. "You almost threw yourself at my car."

She pressed the button to open the car, and opened the door for Hanna.

The blonde excitingly sat down on the black leather seat, and practically bounced around as she waited for Emily to go around to her side. As soon as the taller girl opened her door, and started the car Hanna asked, "So where are you taking me?"

Emily thought she might take her home, but the girl did seem like she wanted to cruise, which is something she was asked often. Most of the time, she didn't mind. She got this car for a reason. She loves to cruise, but mostly alone and to some good music. Although if she was honest, she did enjoy Hanna's company. She had met the girl just this morning, and she already felt at ease. Spencer and Aria were cool too, but Hanna was so easy to get along with.

"Where do you wanna go?" She would usually take control of the situation, but she didn't really know much around here.

"I feel like…coffee? No. Ice cream. No. Iced coffee. Or a frappe?" Every time Hanna changed her mind, her voice would get jump in excitement all over again.

"I imagine there is a place where they sell all these cold, sugary items?"

"Oh right you're new." Hanna forgot. "Just drive, and I'll tell you what way to go."

Emily had enjoyed the ride around town, it was overall an appealing, small place. After Hanna and she grabbed ice cream, and exchanged numbers, the brunette decided to give Hanna a ride to the blonde's house. "I can pick you up tomorrow if you'd like?"

Hanna nodded happily. "Yes please. I want everyone to see me getting dropped off by you in this hot car. Which means, we can't get to school too early or late. We have to be just in time." Hanna pointed a finger at her.

"Will do." Emily complied, giving her a full smile.

When Hanna told her to pull up in front of her house's driveway, she didn't immediately walk out of the car. "Would you like to come in?"

Emily didn't know if Hanna actually wanted her to go into her house or if she was simply being polite, but either way when Emily saw what time it was on her radio, she declined. "Uhh, maybe some other time. It's almost 6. I should get home, do homework, and my mom will want to know all about my first day." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok. Pinky promise you'll pick me up though." The blue-eyed girl her out her pinky; Emily took it with her own.

"Hey I forgot to ask earlier, who did you confuse Alison with?" Emily saw the nervousness in Hanna's eyes. She tried to contain how fidgety she was getting, and let go of Emily's pinky.

"You, of course." Emily said it as if it as the most obvious thing in the world, but then she got serious, and tried to focus on what was going on with Hanna. She wanted to know what was happening in the girl's mind; what caused her sudden mood change?

"Her back was facing me. You two look pretty similar from the back, and you're both wearing a pink cardigan. Coincidence?" Emily joked, but Hanna only managed a tiny fake smile.

"Yea, from the front we're pretty different huh?" Hanna chuckled, but it sounded pained in Emily's ears.

And then it hit the tall girl, that the reason Hanna had this mood change was because she was comparing herself to Alison DiLaurentis, and of course a girl that is seen as insignificant in the Queen Bee's eyes and never has her beauty praised, will start to believe she's ugly too. Now she really wanted to know more about Hanna. Did she and the DiLaurentis blonde have history? What in the world would make this cute girl, become so insecure about her looks?

"Yes. You're very different from the front." Emily joked, and again Hanna was enclosed in silence, but her eyes fell, and Emily could feel herself ache for whatever pain this girl is going through. "She's supposed to be the pretty girl, but I can't see it," she shook her head, "not with that scowl on her face, and the arrogance in her voice."

Finally, she got a small laugh from Hanna.

She had to tell this girl the truth. Someone had to. "Hanna, you're really pretty." Sincerity smoothed out her voice, and Hanna's blue eyes met Emily's brown. "I just met you today, so maybe you're a psycho killer bitch, but you were kind to me. You're funny. You're good company. You seem like a really good person. I may be wrong, but I think that makes you transcend from being a pretty girl, to being a beautiful woman." Hanna started fidgeting again. Her eyes were glistening, and she smiled timidly.

Emily knew what was going through Hanna's mind. At first she must have not heard, but listened to what Emily was saying, and now that her mind processed the words, she was second guessing whether Emily was truthful or if she just felt bad for her.

"I'm really glad I met you today." Emily gave the blonde a wide, happy smile, in the hopes of cheering up the atmosphere between them. "That's **way** more than I can say about Alison DiLaurentis."

Hanna gave her a dimpled smile back and reached for the car door. She walked out, leaned onto the window and asked, "So tomorrow morning?"

"Yes." A firm nod from Emily, and Hanna turned around, making her way to her house.

Emily drove away.

Something came to her at that moment.


	4. I am to Know

Just as predicted, as soon as Emily walked into her house, her mom berated her with questions.

Emily answered with as much enthusiasm as a potato, but whatever. Her mom felt relieved her daughter had told her she already had friends.

The girl walked up to her room, and took off her clothes on the way to the restroom. A hot shower would fix how weirdly exhausted she felt. It was not like she had done much, but she just felt like too many new things had happened in one day, and her brain needed to shut up and relax.

Once, she'd got out, she made her way to bed, and played around with her phone. She didn't know whether or not she should text Hanna. What would she say?

She didn't want to sound clingy, or anything like that. Emily decided to just let it go, and text her tomorrow morning instead.

* * *

5 more minutes, no 10 more minutes of sleep was all Emily wanted. She hated mornings. It did not matter how early she went to sleep before, she always felt tired in the morning. The brunette was a night person, and there was nothing anyone could do about that.

Once Emily changed, she texted Hanna.

' _Hey, I'm ready for school. Are you?'_

Less than five minutes later Hanna responded.

' _I'll be ready in 15.'_

When she walked down the stairs, her mother had already prepared breakfast. "Emily! Sit down, and eat properly."

The tall girl, didn't have time. It takes her five minutes to get to Hanna's. That only leaves her 10 minutes to eat, so she has to eat in a hurry. "Mom I have to pick up Hanna. I have to eat quickly."

"Oh." Her mother smiled. "Well in that case, just this once," she pointed a threatening finger, "I'll let you eat like that, but after this you tell your friends you'll pick them up later or you can wake up earlier."

"Yes ma." Emily kissed her mother's cheek as she walked out the door, a chocolate chip pancake in her hand. Her mom had been married to a military man, what else could she expect?

* * *

Emily arrived at Hanna's driveway, and texted her to see if she'd be out yet. Minutes passed, and she still got no response. The brunette decided to go knock.

As soon as she was going to do so, the door opened and a very attractive woman with auburn hair greeted her. "Oh." She held up her hand to her chest, faintly scared. "I'm sorry, I'm in such a rush."

The woman extended her hand and Emily took it. "Sorry." Emily apologized sheepishly. "I'm…"

"Emily." Hanna called to her, appearing from behind the woman and stepping outside, closing the front door.

"Oh, you're the new girl." The woman had still not let go of her hand, or maybe Emily had still not let go…who knew.

"Yes."

Hanna decided to be the one to introduce the woman. "Emily, this is my mom." At that Emily dropped the woman hand, politely.

"Ashley Marin. Please don't call me Mrs. Marin, just Ashley." She turned to Hanna, "Well I have to go. See you for dinner, sweetie."

"Mom," Hanna whined at her mom's use of her endearment.

Emily only stood there smiling, slightly amused at Hanna's embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you Emily, and welcome to Rosewood."

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. M-," Emily corrected herself. "Ashley."

Hanna's mom walked away, and not until she got into her Benz did Emily turn around to greet Hanna. "Your mom is very uh," Emily was about to say _hot_ , but once again she corrected herself. "Nice looking."

Hanna made a face, "Nice looking?" The blonde made her way to the brunette's car while talking louder so Emily heard her. "You better explain to me what you really meant."

The tall girl jogged to the car, since Hanna had already made her way there, strutting like a diva. She unlocked the car, and opened the door for her, closing it after Hanna settled in her seat. "Such a gentlelady." Hanna smiled cutely.

However, as soon as the brunette got to her side of the car and sat down, the blonde began reprimanding her again. "Emily, were you checking out my mom?"

Emily's eyes widened. She got nervous, which she hardly ever did. But this was her new friend, and this was a new town. She didn't want to weird out this girl that had so far been good to her. "No! Of course not." She shook her head vehemently. "That would be weird."

Silence fell over her, and she turned to see Hanna's reaction. She was met with Hanna's disapproving eyes, but she could swear she also saw amusement.

Emily started driving to school, and after a few minutes of silence Hanna spoke up, "She's pretty, I know." From the corner of her eye, Emily saw Hanna shrug. "She gets that reaction from guys all the time, but coming from a teenage girl…it's kind of weird."

All the brunette could do was nod, to show how sorry she was, and how wrong she had been. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't know she was your mom."

She felt a sting on her arm. Hanna had slapped her arm hard. "So you **were** checking her out, you liar."

Emily grasped her right arm with her left hand and tried massaging it. "Ow. You psycho! Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was your mom. Now that I know that, it's really weird. The moment you told me, I felt weird. Ok, so I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Emily looked at Hanna who was now looking sorry. "Besides it looks like that slap I gave you really hurt." The blonde put a soothing hand on Emily's arm, trying to massage away the pain.

"It did." Emily raised an accusing eyebrow towards Hanna, and then they both randomly started laughing loudly. It felt good to laugh, and most of all it felt natural.

"So..." Hanna started but didn't finish.

"So what Hanna? Let it out." Emily encouraged.

"Are you…you know." She tried to coolly shrug.

Emily still didn't follow Hanna's drift. "What?" Emily was beginning to get impatient. She had always been the most impatient when people were telling her something but didn't finish. Her curiosity would peak, and it drove her insane to not have that fulfilled.

"Into girls?"

"You mean gay, Hanna? You're asking me, if I'm gay? Because if that's the case, then yes I am." It taken the blonde long enough to ask, so Emily didn't want to leave doubt.

After a few seconds of silence, Hanna spoke up. "Oh okay," she nodded. Her tone, however, was awkward.

Emily was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She had not known Hanna long, but she had already made the assumption that she was a good person; she could be wrong. Maybe Hanna was a homophobe. Maybe she would be so uncomfortable that it would drive Emily away. The Californian could find other friends, no biggie, but she had already started liking Hanna and her friends. She had felt comfortable with them from the start. It would be a shame.

"Do you have a problem with that? Because if you're one of those girls that once they find out some girl friend of theirs is gay start saying ' _As long as you don't stare'_ or" Emily began imitating what she considered to be a bimbo girls' voice, whenever she portrayed the straight girl. " _'Just don't fall in love with me okay'_ , or my favorite _'Have you ever wanted to fuck me?'_ , then maybe we should break whatever friendship we've started. I don't have patience for that shit." Emily told Hanna straight up. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she didn't want to leave any wiggle room either.

Hanna started shaking her head furiously. "No. No, I never want you to think that's how I am. It's just you're like the first gay friend we'll have, and there aren't a lot of out gay people here. But please don't think I would be like those girls. I was just a bit shocked, because you're like a shiny Pokémon around here."

Emily furrowed her eyebrows in skepticism. "You watch Pokémon?"

"No! And that's not the point. It was a figure of speech."

"I think saying it was metaphorical would be more appropriate." Emily corrected.

A slap was heard when Hanna's hand made contact with Emily's arm again. "Could you shut up? That's not the point. The point is I am totally cool with you being gay, and I am positive that Spencer and Aria will have no problem either."

Emily started massaging her arm again. "You are very aggressive. You should work on that. Yoga?"

* * *

Hanna had been right. People stared at them both when getting out the car and heading to the school's entrance. Some looks were out of envy, and other's even friendly. Most, were just curious.

The girls met up briefly before heading to class. Spencer had asked her for her schedule, and it turned out she actually had Aria and Spencer for two classes. She had Spencer for history, and both of the girls, for English.

Yesterday, Emily had been so caught up on trying to not get anyone's attention by sitting in the last rows and avoiding eye contact, that she hadn't noticed the girls.

She didn't have Hanna for any class, but at least she had the others.

Every class had gone smoothly, she had just gotten out of History with Spencer and the girls where now making their way to English.

Aria was already there waiting for the girls, and unlike yesterday, Emily did not take the seat in the back and instead sat behind Aria while Spencer sat beside the petite girl.

Yesterday, the class had a substitute and today the teacher would be coming back. Not a minute later after Emily finished that thought did a 5 foot 6 gorgeous brunette walk in. "Who's that?" Emily asked to no one in particular.

"Ms. Zapata. Our teacher." Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"She looks young." Emily continued to stare at her.

"Not really. I mean she is young, but not **too** young. She's 32." Aria added.

"32?!" Emily raised her voice a little too much, and Ms. Zapata turned around. The two made eye contact and _oh my God, she's stunning. Breath-taking._ Which reminded Emily to breathe.

"Any louder?" Spencer raised her eyebrow. Again. The Hastings thought Emily was behaving a little too peculiar at that moment, and it intrigued her.

"She looks like… I don't know…21?" Emily tried to shrug off, and dropped the eye contact with her teacher.

"She's really pretty." Aria nodded in agreement, even though Emily never even said she was pretty, so why would Aria agree to that? The tall brunette wondered if the shorter girl was onto her.

"I wonder if the Queen will demand you kneel before her." Spencer said teasingly.

Emily was still too distracted, now enjoying the backside of her teacher, to see who had just walked through the door.

"Queen? What Queen?" Emily asked back, without out taking her eyes off the Latin beauty. That was, until Spencer lightly hit her forearm and made a motion towards the door with her head.

Emily followed, and saw none other than Alison DiLaurentis strutting in her expensive heels.

"Oh God." Emily let her head fall back in exasperation. "She's in this class?"

"What? Didn't you see her yesterday?" Aria asked.

Emily rolled her head forward to look at the shorter girl and shrugged. "I was too busy sitting in the back, and not trying to make eye contact with anyone. My blank notebook had never so interesting."

"Emily Fields?" Emily looked in the direction of the voice to find that it belonged to the body of her, already favorite, teacher of the year.

Emily stood up, and tried to play it cool, which she was really good at. Her Docs made a heavy sound on the floor, and she made sure to fix her leather jacket a bit while getting to the front desk. "Yea?" She asked nonchalantly, when on the inside she was trying not to act like a total fangirl. If hooking up with an extremely sexy teacher wasn't one of her top fantasies, she did not know what was.

"Hi." The woman smiled at her with straight, pearly teeth. Emily could feel warm already. "I'm Ms. Zapata." She extended her hand and Emily calmly took it. _Oh my God, her skin is so soft._ Emily tried to get her head together. _Get a grip for fuck's sake. You're acting like a tween girl with a school-crush._

Emily let go of her hand the moment she realized she had been holding it for a second too long, and her teacher would start thinking she was creepy. "Hi." She smiled like a dork.

"Hi." Her teacher replied and cutely chuckled at Emily's awkwardness. _Way to play it cool, Emily._ Why did older women always make her so nervous?

"I suggest you come to my office later so I can give you all the assignments you can manage, and whatever is too much I can arrange in the form of some extra credit, or whatever may benefit you." Ms. Zapata's demeanor changed to a professional, but still friendly one. Now that Emily heard her speak more she could hear her vague Spanish accent, and damn she could not get any hotter.

"Yea sounds good. What room is it in?"

"41. What time are you free?"

Emily raised her shoulders. "Anytime."

"Okay. Is 3 o'clock fine?" Ms. Zapata gave her another dashing smile.

"Yes. I'll be there." Finally Emily managed to pull off a charming smile. She did not wait for her teacher's response and immediately walked toward her seat, but first she had to throw a glance at Queen DiLaurentis.

She found Alison to already be staring at her with neither a look of animosity nor curiosity, it was a blank look. Somehow that bothered Emily just a tiny bit.

It would be a lie to say she did not like getting a rise out of the Queen of Blondes.

Emily smiled to herself as she looked away from Alison's gaze, and missed the 'what the fuck' look Alison threw her way after the blonde thought the brunette might have found something about her to be amused about.

All the youngest DiLaurentis could think about was that this new girl needed to be turned down a peg. Nobody made fun of Alison DiLaurentis. And further more, nobody looked so smug about it afterwards. No, Alison let this girl get away with it yesterday, but if she didn't stop her now, the Californian would make herself at home. This wasn't her home; this was Alison's.

And she'll be dammed if she did not have this girl crying mercy before the week ended.


	5. In my growing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or their characters.**

 **A/N: I was writing this chapter whilst listening to Garbage, not a good combo o_o** **Got me sad** **Enjoy, and please review/comment for ideas, feedback, opinions, recipes, or music recommendations.**

The rest of English class had gone smoothly, the DiLaurentis girl had occasionally thrown menacing glares at Emily, some of which Emily caught, but didn't faze her.

As Emily and the girls headed to lunch Spencer made her concern known, "You need to be more careful with Alison."

Emily did not understand why everyone seemed so terrified of the blonde. "Okay, so is she part of the mafia or something?" Emily starting walking backwards, as she turned to face the three girls. "Because if she's not, I don't understand why you're all so scared. What is she gonna do? Beat me? Oh, I know! She's gonna set a hit on me." Emily began laughing, hysterically.

She felt a stump at the end of her foot, and almost tripped. The brunette turned to apologize. "Sorry about that." She was met with an unfriendly face. The guy was almost half a foot taller than her; he had olive skin, and a douchey smirk.

"You should watch who you're stepping on, new girl." His voice was not nearly as deep as Emily imagined.

The Californian tried again, "Yea, that's why I said 'I'm sorry'."

Hanna stepped in between the both of them, clearly she sensed the tension rising.

"Emily, let's just go." The blonde was facing the brunette now.

"You should listen to her. You should go, unless you learn how to behave. Then maybe we'll let you stick around." He shrugged.

" _Let me_?" Emily let out a sarcastic laugh. "You're not going to _let me_ do anything, _**boy**_." She pushed against the pressure of Hanna's hands that were now on her shoulders. "Know why? Because, Ido whatever the fuck Iwant."

By now people's eyes were on them. The hallway was silent, everyone waiting on the next words exchanged.

"Emily, please." Hanna was quietly begging, but the hall had fallen so silent, she was sure everyone heard.

Everyone's eyes averted away from the argument between the boy and Emily when the clacking of heels started closing in on the pair. Even though the tall boy turned away to greet the person arriving, Emily did not tear away her eyes from him. "Noel." The voice made Emily snap out of it, and look at the intruder. "I see you've met the new girl, Emily Fields."

That had been the first time Emily had heard Alison speak her name.

"So this is the Californian." The boy, Noel, roamed his eyes over Emily from top to bottom and up again. "You definitely have the style."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily asked, her voice rising by the second, along with her irritation.

"Emily here, seems to have a problem with respect." Alison jumped in. The blonde's arms were crossed in defiance, her head raised high, and not a single golden hair out of place.

" _I_ don't have a problem with respect, it's you people that have a problem, and everybody around here knows it." Emily then looked back at Spencer and Aria, who were watching anxiously. Then the brunette looked down at Hanna, with her hands still on Emily's shoulders, although the pressure put on them was barely there. "I'm done with you both. Common girls, let's go eat."

The tall girl had begun to get out of the DiLaurentis' path, when the blonde's call stopped her, "You think you can come here and rule?"

Emily took quick steps towards Alison, and Hanna was no longer in between to place some distance. Their noses were close to touching. "I didn't come here to rule. I came here to be what I always am in whatever ground my feet land on, free. And people like you, are the dirt beneath my boots."

Emily did not wait for Alison to respond; she walked away with her friends trailing behind her, Hanna by her side.

Every second that passed, more whispers were heard around the hall until the girls reached the cafeteria outside. The whole way there, Emily could feel the Queen Bee's glare, burning a hole in her back.

None of them spoke until they took a seat, then Aria broke the silence. "Wow, Emily. That was intense. I've never seen anybody stand up to Alison like that."

Spencer chipped in while struggling to get a piece of lettuce with her fork. "Aria's right. You have a lot of-"

"Balls." Hanna interrupted. All the girls turned to look at her. Each with their own facial expression of amusement. Hanna shrugged them off. "What? It's true." She then turned to give all her attention to Emily, "You are amazing."

"Thank you, Hanna." Emily gave her a pleasant smile.

Spencer, was still not convinced. "I wouldn't be so at ease, Emily. A DiLaurentis is not someone you want to mess with. They practically own the town."

"Yea, a DiLaurentis, and a Hastings both." Spencer rolled her eyes at Hanna's comment.

"What about a Hastings?" Emily asked.

Aria gave Spencer an apologetic look before speaking up, "Between the Hastings and the DiLaurentis' there's always been bad blood, so to speak. One family is always trying to outdo the other. Who has more money? Who has more prestige? All that stuff."

"It's ridiculous." Hanna said as she played with her food. "Although as of lately, the Hastings do seem to have much more money. Veronica and Peter have both gotten involved with huge corporations, and prestigious clients. And common, between Alison and Jason? Neither of those two seem like they would amount to positions of power in the adult world. Melissa was valedictorian in her class, and is now living in England. She goes to Oxford." The girls all waited for Hanna to finish the bite of food she had taken from her fries before she began talking again. "Look at Spencer. She's the top of our class. It's obvious she's also going to be valedictorian, and go to some esteemed university. Although both families are power hungry soul-suckers…"

"Hey!" Spencer came to the defense.

"What are you really going to tell with a straight face, that it's not true?" Hanna questioned, and Spencer gave in. "Well…no…yes, you're right." Spencer nodded in defeat.

"As I was saying. Even though they're both crazy, the Hastings clearly have the win. Not only for today, but also for the future generation." The blonde waved towards Spencer's direction.

Emily began shaking her head in confusion. "Well, now I'm just lost. Why isn't Spencer _Hastings_ the 'it' girl, if she's got the money, power, and prestige?"

"Because she lacks the attitude." Hanna dead-panned. "Spencer, isn't nearly as sociable as Alison is. So what do people do? They flock to the next best thing; a DiLaurentis. When Melissa came to this school, she was the ultimate 'it' girl."

Spencer groaned at that. "Can we stop talking about this?" The thin brunette was clearly annoyed. "I don't need to be compared to Melissa here too. Besides, I don't want that. If I was an attention whore, I would work for it."

Aria placed a reassuring hand on Spencer's back, and began rubbing it soothingly. "Guys, let's just drop it."

"Kay." Hanna agreed.

Both, Emily and Hanna continued eating their fries whilst Spencer and Aria kept chewing at their salad. It was a bit odd, Emily noticed, how in sync they were.

Emily, Spencer, and Aria were taking a sip of their drink when Hanna cheerily announced, "So, Emily's gay!" The blonde wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders, happily; at the same time Spencer began choking on her water viciously, and Aria spit some of it out. Emily, on the other hand, had just gotten stuck. She felt as though she had fallen in a state of catatonia.

"I just knew there had to be something about you." All girls snapped out of their reverie, when they heard a stranger's voice beside their table. They hadn't even noticed when the school's royalties walked to them.

It was Alison, and her minion.

"Mona, this is none of your business." Hanna spoke up first.

"But, it is sweetie." Mona drew a sickly, sweet smile on her face. "Alison, did you hear that?"

The younger DiLaurentis was a little behind the brunette, "I heard." She confirmed.

"The girl's a big o' lesbian. Isn't she a gem?" Mona, looked back to Alison, whose face was unreadable.

"Yea, a gem." Alison, did not sound amused. Instead, she sounded slightly annoyed at Mona. "Let's go Mona."

"But,-" The tiny brunette started speaking again before Alison cut her off. "Now, Mona."

The girls stared after them, walking away. "That was weird." Aria, said. "That was not the reaction I was expecting from Alison." Spencer agreed.

"Something's wrong." Hanna looked at Emily. "Why wouldn't she jump at the chance to use that against you?"

"You're guess is as good as mine." Emily shrugged. "Oh! And thank you for outing me!" Emily's sarcastic cheery smile made Hanna lower her head. "Sorry."

The bubbly blonde, sounded apologetic and Emily forgave her instantly. "It's fine." She padded her hand on Hanna's.

"Oh, we're totally cool with it, right Spencer?" Aria nudged the younger Hastings. "Yes!" Spencer jolted, Emily rose an amused eyebrow. "Yes, we are." Spencer said much calmer. "Sorry, I was still stuck on what just happened. It was so weird." She shook her head, as if the confusion would dissipate.

It didn't.

* * *

All day yesterday, Emily had received weird looks from a lot of people. She didn't know if it was due to her confrontation with Alison and her friends, or if the royal clique had already started to work on spreading the news that Emily was gay.

If Emily was being completely honest, she was a bit worried; anxious.

She was new, she didn't know these people, and just how far they would go, but she had to keep her head up. She wasn't going to let those numbskulls get the best of her.

Once again, Emily arrived to Hanna's red door. When Mother Marin answered the door, and told Emily she could head upstairs to Hanna room, the brunette thanked her and walked towards Hanna's bedroom.

Emily knocked, but no one answered. She tried again, and again there was no response.

Slowly, she opened the door and walked in without looking. "Emily!" Hanna jolted.

Emily opened her mouth to speak, but got fixated when seeing Hanna. She was wearing sinfully tight, acid-washed Levi's, and nothing on top but her black-lace bra. Her blonde's hair was messy, and as much as Emily hated thinking of this kind girl, who also happened to be her friend, in such a crude way, the first thing that popped into her head was how _fuckable_ Hanna looked.

And with that thought in mind, Emily quickly raised her head to look at the roof. Her attention was now dedicated to the roof. "Sorry about that." She rushed.

Hanna, didn't know how to react, but her body did. She could feel her blush burning her face, and was glad Emily was now concentrated on the roof and not her. At first Hanna felt a bit embarrassed, for some reason, but when she caught the desire in Emily's eyes, she felt flustered.

"You can look now." Hanna said quietly. "I'm almost done. Take a seat." The blonde's usual bubbly tone returned, and Emily proceeded to take a seat on the edge of Hanna's bed.

"I'm really sorry about that. I knocked, but you didn't answer."

Hanna raised the earphones she had in her hand, "I didn't hear you." She chuckled.

A few moments of silence passed, and Emily called it out. "Now we're being awkward."

Hanna had been finishing her mascara when she looked at Emily through her vanity mirror. "Well I did feel embarrassed."

Both Emily and Hanna made eye contact, and the brunette furrowed her eyebrows. A question that had plagued her a few days ago, was being raised again. "I have a feeling that you don't think you're very beautiful," the brunette indirectly asked.

Hanna shrugged, and smiled nervously, "Beautiful is a big word. I don't think I'm…you know…ugly, but I wouldn't say _beautiful_." She emphasized the word, as if it were ridiculous.

"I would." Emily's face, and voice sounded so serious that Hanna dropped what she was doing, she was going to shrug Emily off, but couldn't. Once, her blue eyes met with Emily's brown in her mirror, she was pulled in. "I did." Emily continued. "Why can't you take yourself seriously? Why can't you see what I see? I've been wondering that since the first day we met."

Hanna snapped out of it, and broke the eye contact with Emily. "People have always told me otherwise. I wasn't always this thin, Emily."

"Did…Did Alison or any of her posse ever do something to you?" Emily had sensed the tension with the whole student body and the DiLaurentis, but with Hanna, it felt like history.

The blonde no longer met Emily's eyes, and started to close off. Clearly, this topic seemed to open old wounds. "Hanna, turn around and look at me," Emily commanded, but the gentle tone underneath made Hanna obey.

She turned, but still had trouble meeting Emily's eyes. "You know what they used to call me?" When she finally met the looked at her, Emily noticed the blonde's eyes were starting to get watery, and the sadness in them made Emily's own begin to sting.

The brunette did not want to interrupt Hanna's confession, so she shook her head gently and tried to give her an encouraging look.

"Alison; she was the one who started calling me 'Hefty Hanna', and it caught on. Soon, others started calling me that. And I tried, Emily I really did. I tried to lose weight. I would eat less, and workout more, but nothing worked. I thought I was going to be fat forever, and I'd always be known as 'Hefty Hanna'. One day, I was going to meet Aria for lunch. It was freshman year, and Spencer hadn't really come into our group yet, she was always with the brain maniacs, and in club meetings. She was Aria's friend, and she eventually started hanging out with us regularly." Hanna let out a teary laugh. "Aria was my first friend in a long time. I don't know if she became my friend out of pity, and honestly I don't care, because if it weren't for the friends I made, I don't know where I would be right now." Hanna raised her head upwards, trying to hold the tears in. "Anyway, that day some jock bumped into me, and dropped my food. They laughed at me, and one of them told the other one that I was so fat he could bet I would eat it off the floor. They both took out spare change, and dropped it on me, making 'bets'."

Emily was past feeling sad, and was almost trembling with anger. She wished she knew who did this, and make them pay.

"I left everything there, and went to the restroom to cry. I didn't want them to see me cry, but the whole thing was still so pathetic." Hanna twisted her hands nervously. "That's when Alison came in. The same girl who had started my infamous nickname, came in and offered to help me. She said she had a trick to show me. Apparently, it was something she was well-practiced in. She taught me how to purge."

Emily's eyes widened. _Alison, too,_ was the thought that came to her.

"I did start losing weight, but then my mom found out _how_ I was losing it, and I was sent to several doctors. Not only did they help me stop the "habit", but they also taught me _how_ to eat. That it wasn't really about calories in calories out, but about proper nutrition. So I stopped worrying about how many calories I ate, and instead ate healthy food freely, worked out a couples of times a week, stuck to it, and voila. Took me about a 2 years, but I'm here now." Hanna tried to pull a cheerful smile on her face, but Emily could tell she was struggling not to cry.

Hanna did feel accomplished. It wasn't easy, but she overcame her obsession with food, and stuck to her new dietary lifestyle, but that didn't mean those memories didn't still cause her pain.

"I'm glad you're here." Emily took Hanna hand in her own. "You are beautiful, Hanna."

As much as the blonde had been trying to constraint her tears, she no longer could, not when Emily told her that with so much sincerity. They quietly fell from her eyes, and the girl across from her compassionately wiped them away with her thumbs.

Emily didn't know if she was getting off bounds, but she stood and made Hanna stand along with her. The brunette wrapped her loving arms around Hanna, and let her cry as much as she could on her leather-jacketed shoulder.

Minutes passed in complete silence, Emily even heard Mrs. Marin's car drive away.

"You're jacket's all wet now." Hanna looked up at Emily, her mascara was slightly smeared.

"Nothing a bit of toilet paper can't fix."

Hanna got out of Emily's arm, and looked at her phone. "We're going to be late." Then she walked to her vanity. "And I have to redo my mascara. Ugh! My shirt got some of it on. How did that even happen?"

"Take your time." Emily encouraged as she walked towards Hanna's restroom. She got some toilet paper, and walked back into the room, wiping her jacket's shoulder dry.

"We're going to be late." Hanna repeated.

"Don't worry about it. Take your time." Emily threw the used toilet paper inside a small trash bin by Hanna's vanity.

Once again, Emily did not know if she was overstepping, but she wanted to offer this girl comfort, and the brunette wasn't great when it came to compassionate words. She was better at showing what she meant to say through actions.

Hanna was already looking for a new shirt in her closet when Emily stood next to her. Hanna turned and met Emily's hard brown eyes. Something was brewing inside the brunette's head, Hanna could feel it. "What do you want, Hanna?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to be the popular girl? Do you want revenge? Spencer isn't that type of girl. Aria neither. Me, I couldn't care less either way. But you tell me, is that you want? I get the feeling that it is, but I want to be sure."

 _Why was Emily asking me this_ , Hanna questioned. The new girl had been nothing, but honest with Hanna, and she owed her the same. "Yes. I've always thought that would be…amazing. To go from the girl everyone looked down on, to being the girl everyone looks at with envy. Is it wrong for me to want that? Does it make me a bad person?" Hanna was worried Emily would think so.

"Not at all." Emily leaned in, slowly, and kissed Hanna on her cheek, dangerously close to her mouth. "I'll wait in the car," was all the brunette said, before leaving a disarrayed Hanna behind.


	6. So Little Warmth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or the characters.**

 **A/N: I know you guys already want some more romantic development for Emison, but don't worry, it's coming. I just want to make it seem natural and not rushed. So patience, grasshoppers. And no, I am not Marlene King'ing you :D**

* * *

When Emily and Hanna arrived to school, they were already 23 minutes late. There was only 22 minutes left of their first period, and although they still could have gone to class, the girls decided they might as well skip it. Emily had no idea where to hide since she was still relatively new to the campus, but the blonde knew just the spots.

"We can go to the library by sneaking in through the back door, they usually leave it unlocked around this time, because Mr. Jameson likes to get his breakfast right at this hour due to 'indigestion', whatever that means. Or, we could go to this huge tree all the way in the back of the school. Hardly anyone goes back there, and if we do hear a teacher coming by we could always hide inside the cave-like dent in the tree." Hanna was all smiles now. It almost made Emily forget how devastated the girl had been less than an hour ago.

"It _is_ nice out." Emily lifted her head as her eyes roamed the skies. It was a bit gloomy, but there weren't any big clouds in the sky, so rain was most likely not approaching. It was cold, but not too cold. The weather was perfect, just like Emily liked it.

"I wouldn't say it's nice out. I like sunny days." Hanna argued, her eyes also roaming the skies.

"Sometimes I'll feel like having a sunny day, but mostly this weather puts me in a good mood." Emily grabbed onto Hanna's hand. "Common, let's go to the tree." She started pulling the other girl, but was stopped. "Emily, it's the other way."

They both laughed at Emily's bad sense of direction, as Hanna led the way.

* * *

Although, Emily had received strange looks all day, so far everything had been fine. Some people looked at her with rage, but most, to her surprise, looked at her with what could only be described as a mixture of admiration and curiosity.

Emily was not dumb to social cues. The only thing that could have made them see her differently than they did when she first arrived to Rosewood, was her little fight with Alison and her spawns of Satan yesterday. Obviously the people of Rosewood, in particular the students of Rosewood High were just as fed up with the hierarchy of the school as much as Emily was, even though she had only been here three days. She could only imagine how they must feel, living through it for years.

But besides the looks, her day had been relatively normal, that was until lunch.

Emily had decided to take a detour to Ms. Zapata's office during lunch, since she had forgotten to go afterschool yesterday. She told the girls she would meet them later. The lean brunette had been walking out as she heard two male voices hurling insults, and another male voice pleading for them to leave him alone. Emily turned to the corner of the mostly empty hallway to find the same douche she had encountered yesterday. Noel, was his name, Emily remembered. It was him, and a friend of his. The tall, tan boy had his arm around the scrawny guy, and tossed him against the lockers. It wasn't too hard, but hard enough to hurt. The other douche was simply laughing, and said, "That's what you get for being a fag."

"You should keep your eyes to yourself, Lucas. Is that even your real name? I heard you have a vagina, and a small dick. Is that why they call you Hermy?" Noel began berating the boy, Lucas, again.

From the corner of the locker room hallway, Emily saw everything. She was still undecided on whether she should jump in, or get a teacher. She still did not have a great idea about the climate around this school, she was in the gray area.

Lucas put his hands up, and his head down. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "I wasn't looking at you like that, I promise. I'm not gay."

"That wasn't what I asked." Noel retorted, getting more aggressive by the second.

Noel's friend then jumped in, and started tugging harshly at Lucas' clothes. "I say we find out ourselves."

Emily could not take it anymore. She didn't know whether she was being rash. _These fuckers could be dangerous_ , Emily thought, but she could not simply stand there or call a teacher and waste time when something needed her attention urgently.

"You know for "straight" guys, you sure seem eager to take his clothes off." Noel jumped a bit in surprised, thinking he might be in trouble, but once he saw it was Emily he relaxed.

"Look here Sean, another faggot."

Emily wasn't surprised by his statement. She expected Mona and Alison to spread that news as soon as their expensive heels found their way to their friends.

"Yea, I am. So what? The point is, you're going to leave him alone." Emily knew this wasn't going to end pretty.

"Or what?" The blonde jock responded.

"Or this might turn a little violent. And by a little I mean a lot, and I mean for you." Emily began making her way closer to the boys, while making sure she wasn't at their arm's length.

Noel started taking steps to get closer to Emily, and the brunette started walking around him slowly, always trying to maintain some space. She knew that if he got a hold of her, she would not have a chance, and she didn't know if this douche was capable of hitting a woman without provocation.

Sean began stalking her too, but everyone froze when a woman's voice called them out. "What's going on here?"

Emily turned to see Ms. Zapata walking towards them. "Nothing." Noel immediately responded.

Ms. Zapata's almost black eyes, were flaming quietly. She obviously knew what was going on, but was trying to give the bullies the benefit of the doubt. Her left hand was on her hip, and her black, long hair flowed freely, reaching her waist. Even on this highly tense moment, Emily couldn't help but rake her eyes over Ms. Zapata. Her fiery personality was starting to expose itself, and Emily found herself really liking this side of the Latina. "Emily, are you okay?" Her teacher turned, and the brunette quickly took her eyes off the woman's body.

"Yea. Yea, I'm okay." Emily began questioning whether she should tell the truth. If she did, the whole school would see her as a snitch, not to mention the fuckboys were the most popular fuckboys of the school. _Would the administration even do anything?_ She doubted they would, but what if they did?

"Lucas, are you okay?" The boy was still there, up against the lockers, and still looking slightly terrified.

"Uhh, y-yes." He nervously looked between everyone around him.

"Don't you boys have to go eat or something?" Ms. Zapata glared at Noel and Sean.

"That's just where we were headed." Sean responded.

Noel and the blonde jock started walking away, soon Lucas followed, making an awkward exit.

"Emily, you need to be careful." Ms. Zapata took a few steps to get closer to the brunette. _God, she's so hot._ Emily bit her lip subconsciously, and tried not to follow the path of Ms. Zapata's neck crevice to her chest with her hungry eyes.

"Will do." Emily gave the teacher a mischievous smile.

Ms. Zapata couldn't help but smile at Emily's rebellious charm. "See you next period." And as Ms. Zapata walked away Emily mumbled, "Yes, you will. So hot." Emily shook her head, it was ridiculous.

* * *

By the time Emily had gone to get lunch, most other students were already eating. Even though there was not much food left, at least there was hardly a line to make.

Once she got whatever scraps of a chicken salad were left, she began making her way to her friend's table.

Her feet gave an abrupt stop when she was passing by the Rosewood's royalty's table and heard, "Dyke."

Mona Vanderwaal's hostility only increased when Emily turned around and said, "I'm sorry, are you calling me?"

"I don't see another dyke around." Mona replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mona-" Alison mumbled, she sounded like she was going to interrupt her spawn, but the big-headed brunette continued, "Maybe that's why you've had a personal little vendetta with my girl, Alison." She turned her head, like she had come up the correct assumption. "Alison, I think she liked you." Mona's thumb was pointing to Emily, over her shoulder, as she looked at Alison with a malicious smile.

Alison was trying not to show how uncomfortable she felt, and although everyone else seemed clueless to the Queen Bee's inner struggle, Emily caught on to it.

"Although I do admit Alison is quite a looker, it's not her who's caught my lesbian attentions." Emily leaned towards Mona, placing a hand on the table while the other held her poor salad. "It's you."

The Californian made kissy faces as she leaned towards Alison's minion, and Mona shrieked, "Get off!" Mona reacted dramatically and grabbed her water bottle, swiftly throwing the cool liquid that was inside, on Emily.

The tall brunette gasped. She was not expecting that, but mostly the water was cold. "You bitch!"

"Mona!" Alison exclaimed at the same time.

The rest of the band of idiots were laughing, but Emily quickly recovered. She shook her head and clothes, trying to get them a bit dry, and did not care if she looked like a dog while doing it. "I could never like any of you bitches, so don't flatter yourselves."

By now everyone was looking. The silence enclosed them all, with the exception of the people sitting in Alison's table, although Alison herself was looking up at Emily with shock.

However, Emily knew that she was getting everyone's attention. This was the time.

"You people walk around the school like you own the place, like you were born with some right to be treated better than others. Well, guess what? You are NOT better! You are not better than that girl or that boy you shove into lockers." Emily had seen Lucas sitting down, and pointed towards him, everyone else was following to who Emily's fingers pointed. "I think people at this school are sick of it. I think it's time for a change." Emily aggressively put her hands on the lunch table, and leaned so close to Alison, the blonde was sure she could smell the scent of hate, is there even was one.

"I think Queen DiLaurentis _**needs**_ to be taken, no, **thrown** , off her throne." Alison was not the type of person to fear another human being, let alone a new girl, but Emily's voice carried so much severity and anger that Alison couldn't help but visibly swallow.

Now the brunette turned with just as much hate, to look at the people who were left on the table, which had now grown just as quiet as the rest of the student population, "And same goes for her idiot spawns."

Just then a teacher came out, and called for Emily, who didn't listen.

She instead turned and gave her attention to the rest of the students in the patio. " **You** are the ones that gave them the authority, and **you** are the ones to take it away! I know you're tired of it. You cannot possibly tell me that you are okay with being belittled, called names, and shamed by these fuckheads **every** day. But if you're trying to blame someone, blame yourselves. If you're looking for the guilty, you need only look into a mirror. This stops **today** , _if_ you want it to."

"What is going on here, Emily?" The Californian heard Ms. Zapata's voice, but did not turn to see her. She had joined another teacher, who was walking towards her.

"She's right!" Lucas stood abruptly. "We have to make the change!"

"Yes we do!" Emily turned to see the person who's that familiar voice belonged to, Hanna started making her way towards Emily, as well.

Soon another ' _yea_ ' was heard of the distance. Followed by another five, and the random shouts of ' _sick of this shit_ ', ' _fuck Alison DiLaurentis', 'fuck Noel',_ and _'fuck that Bratz-looking bitch, Mona.'_

A huge chorus of 'yea's' erupted along with more complaints, and not long after that, the first plate of food was thrown. And it was thrown directly to the royalty's table.

Alison and Mona shrieked and quickly tried to get the nasty chili off their hair, "Ew! What is wrong with these losers?!" Mona yelled.

' _She just called us losers!'_ a shout nearby was heard.

 _This is it,_ Emily thought. She leaned heavily on Mona's and Alison's shoulder as she hopped on their table to get the attention of the students, not caring if some random food splattered on her.

"Emily! Get off of there now!" Ms. Zapata demanded, as she covered her head as much as she could with her hands. Emily didn't obey.

Almost everyone was participating in the food fight, most of whom were throwing their anger at the DiLaurentis' table. Those that didn't get their hands on food were quickly making their way inside the school.

Once Emily started speaking, most stopped their actions and paid attention. "It's time to give these fuckers a piece of reality! It's time for change! Down with DiLaurentis! Down with DiLaurentis! Down with DiLaurentis!" The brunette began to chant, putting a fist in the air. Quickly, the rest of the student body began chanting as well. Complete chaos had broken out in outside cafeteria of Rosewood's High, Emily smiled big and proud. The rebel turned to quickly glance at Spencer and Aria, finding Aria to be sheltering herself in Spencer's arms, who was taking all the hits from the food.

Close by her, Emily saw Hanna not caring about her clothes or hair as she grabbed whatever food she could find and started shoving it directly into Sean, and Mona's face, right before running before they caught her. Teachers started swarming, and luckily got to Mona, Sean, and Hanna before things became physically violent.

Alison stood still, with Mona and Sean detained, and Noel trying to get his hands on any scrawny boy tossing mashed potatoes to his clothes or hair, she had no one to keep her out of harm's way.

For a bit, Emily felt sorry for the girl, but then again she did deserve the attack of lunch food she was receiving.

The teachers kept trying to get a hold of the chaotic students, but there were too many and too little teachers. Emily was completely enjoying it until she heard, "Stop it! Get off!"

The new girl turned and saw some guy forcibly dragging Alison out of the crowd. It was clear that Alison did not want this guy on her. Emily turned back to the teachers to try and call them out, but they were too busy trying to get food off their face to see their surroundings, or getting a hold of any teen throwing food. Suddenly, Emily realized how loud the place had gotten. All shouts jumbled into one loud, mixture of voices. It had turned into complete chaos. The food had gotten everywhere to the point no one could really see where or to who they were throwing the food to anymore.

Meanwhile, this guy unsuspectedly dragged Alison inside the building, taking advantage of the unruliness. Emily could see this happening clearly, because she was still on the table and thanks to her already tall height, most of the food left her head untouched.

The brunette stood still, trying to make a decision. As much as she disliked Alison, she couldn't say she _hated_ her. And even if she did, could Emily really let some strange boy take Alison like that? What if he seriously hurt her? Emily didn't think she could sleep at night if that happen, knowing that she could have done something to help.

"Fuck it." Emily mumbled, jumped off the table, and began making her way through the hectic student body. She tried making her way through as fast as possible, but some would try to latch on to her, and Emily had to force them off.

Once she finally got inside, she looked both ways down the hallway and saw nothing.

They were gone.


	7. I've Felt Before

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL.**

* * *

She tried to be as quiet as possible. The halls were quiet, and Alison and the boy were nowhere to be seen. Emily had to be silent in order to detect any sound coming from Alison, or anyone really. At this point, any sound that wasn't from the chaos outside would be helpful.

About a minute had passed by, and Emily was starting to get worried. _A minute is long enough. Where are they?! If I were some crazy guy where would I take her? The restrooms must be busy with students cleaning themselves off from the food fight. The classrooms are empty, but there's too many to check all of them. Where would he take her? Where would he take her?!_

Internally, Emily was panicking, but externally her demeanor had gotten calmer. She had to remain calm, if she was to be rational. She started walking quickly, and quietly through the left hall, making a stop at every classroom to look inside.

 _Not here._

 _Not here._

 _Not here._

 _Where the FUCK-?!_

She heard it. A bang on a door, but it sounded distant, like on the other side of the hall.

Emily ran as fast as she could, and stopped again. She knew she was on the right path now, but she didn't know exactly which classroom it was. Again she started searching each classroom.

Only 3 minutes had passed, but Emily felt as though it had been 20.

Finally she heard a yell close by, "If you come near me-"

"What are you going to do bitch?!" The guy replied.

Emily knew now they were two doors down. She ran, trying not to stomp her feet, as to not alert the guy. She stopped in front of the classroom, and looked inside.

His back was towards the door, and Alison was making her way to the other side of the room.

She was too focused on what the guy had in his hand, to notice Emily peeking through the classroom window.

The boy had a pair of big metal scissors. The blades were no bigger than 5 inches, but were still enough to cause serious damage. Emily had to careful.

He kept walking towards Alison, and Emily slowly opened the door.

 _Don't creak. Don't creak._

Alison saw her, but Emily quickly put a finger in front of her mouth, motioning Alison to be quiet. The blonde quickly got the message.

"You're such a pretty girl, Alison. You have pretty friends, and pretty clothes, and pretty hair. I wonder if such a pretty girl always stays so pretty. Would you be just as pretty if I chopped off your hair? Are you like Samson? You lose your locks, you lose your power?"

Alison was scared. Emily could see the thin sheet of sweat that covered her face. Her hair was unruly, and her face a light shade of red. The brunette could hear the blonde's ragged breaths from where she was. If she got any closer, she could probably hear the hammering of her heart.

"You're crazy. You need help. I promise if you let me go now, I'll forget all about this. I'll be a better person. I promise." The younger DiLaurentis was on the verge of tears, she could only hope that the girl that got her in this mess to begin with, could actually help her.

Emily kept walking behind the unsuspecting boy, and on her way grabbed a hardcover, heavy book that was on the desk.

To Emily's surprise the boy sprung to Alison before she could react, and the blonde tried to fight him off. "You're only going to make this worse, sweetheart." He sing-songed.

 _This dude_ _ **is**_ _fucking crazy,_ Emily thought.

Alison kept trying to get him off. It all happened so fast, he grabbed her and shoved her hard against the teacher's desk.

That was when he saw Emily, well only for a split second.

He was met by the hard edge of the book that the brunette swung with full force.

She hit him right on the nose, and he bent down in pain. "What the fuck?!" His yell was muffled by the same hand he was using to stop the bleeding from his nose.

Emily wasn't stupid. She wasted no time in kicking the guy in the head with her steel-toe boots, when he was down. That kick sent him straight down with his back on the ground. He seemed shell-shocked as she made her way over him and stomped on the wrist where his hand held the scissors. As she was bending down to take the scissors away from him, he raised his fist to swing at her, but the kick she had given him clearly had him out of it, and she easily blocked it. Emily wore big silver rings for many reasons. One reason was that she simply liked the style, but the other was that when she fought, which was often, and with men, which was often, this could help even out the field a little.

With ease she straddled the weakened boy. She placed one knee on each of his arms, her crotch basically on his neck. Then delivered a blow with her right hand, and his head thumped hard on the floor. Then she punched him again, full force with her left. And again his head made a hard sound as his skull hit the floor.

Emily worked out, she knew the importance of being even. As she continued to beat the guy's head into the ground, she thought, _right, left, right, left._

She knew she had to stop soon, she didn't want to be charged with murder or something.

 _Just one more._

 _Okay, last one._

 _One more._

"Emily stop!" She felt hands on her body, pulling her back. "Emily!"

Alison had to wrap her arms around Emily's neck, and put all of her body weight as she pulled her down from behind, and away from the boy.

The brunette felt as though she were having an outer-body experience as she kept pummeling the boy, so when someone pulled her back, she snapped out of it and quickly turned her body around to defend herself from whoever was grabbing her.

She turned so quickly that Alison had no time to react. Suddenly, the brunette was hovering above her. Emily's lower body was pressed against her, a bloody fist aiming at her face.

The blonde's heart was thudding so hard, it hurt. In that second, she mentally prepared herself for Emily's fist, and closed her eyes.

It never came.

After a while, Alison opened her eyes again. Her blue eyes met Emily's browns, and what she found there, better said what she didn't find, frightened her even more than everything that had just happened. Emily's eyes were empty, cold. They were like a dark abyss, black holes.

Nothing. Alison found nothing.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was monotone.

"A-ab-about what?" Alison shuddered.

"I got blood on your hair."

Alison slowly turned to see her hair from the corner of her eye. Emily's bloody hands were on each side of the blonde's head.

"That's okay." Alison soothed the girl. Her voice sounded sweat, Emily noted. "Could you please get off of me, Emily?"

Emily seemed to completely regain herself at that moment. "Oh, uh-yea. Sorry."

The brunette scrambled to get back on her feet. She was about to help Alison up when the teacher walked in and yelled in horror.

"What happened?!" His eyes followed the boy's body still on the floor.

For the first time, Emily actually looked at him. He was barely moving, and his left eye, along with his mouth and nose, were covered in blood. It was a mini pool of blood that dripped from the cuts on his face to the classroom floor.

He was scarcely groaning in pain, and the scissors were loosely in his hand.

The teacher gave Emily a once-over and saw that her hands were bloody. "What did you do?!"

"I-" The brunette began, but he continued to question her.

"Who are you?! Wait, you are the one everyone's been looking for. You started the food fight! What did you do?!"

"Mr. Miller. Emily only saved me." Alison spoke up.

"What?" Mr. Miller did not understand.

"This guy grabbed me from the crowd and dragged me here. Who knows what would have happened if Emily had not gotten here and saved me! Look! In his hand he still has the scissors he was going to use on me." Emily didn't know if Alison was being genuine or if she was putting on an overly-dramatic victim show, but either way she was convincing. She knew the blonde saw Emily get out of hand. The blonde saw that Emily had beat the boy far more than she had to. She knew Emily had damaged the boy too much, but she still defended her.

"I'm calling the principal, and all of you will sort this out with him." Mr. Miller was aiming for the class phone, but Emily stopped him by saying, "You should probably take the scissors off his hand first, and cover your fingers. The only fingerprints on the scissors should be his."

* * *

The cops were called, and initially wanted to arrest Emily. After all, the only scratches Emily wore were on her knuckles. The boy, whose name was Timothy Cooke, had a broken nose, an already bruised eye, and a split lip. By the time the cops had come, and the principal had them all in a room to sort the truth out, Timothy was yelling that Emily repeatedly beat him.

It seemed Emily would get in trouble until Alison spoke up, and said that Timothy took her against her will to the classroom, and when she tried to fight him off, he shoved her hard against the desk. Alison lifted her shirt to show any sign of a mark, and she was starting to bruise already.

Although, that was not the appropriate time, Emily noted that Alison had a nice body. Her body was slightly toned, and still feminine. She had curves in all the right places.

The beginning bruise on Alison's ribs, along with the pair of scissors Mr. Miller saw in the boy's hand, accounted for the cops and principal to believe Emily was completely innocent. And when Alison said that the boy had threatened to beat her, and when Emily came to help her, Timothy tried to stab her with the scissors, a total lie, nobody believed him anymore. After all, the only witnesses were the girls, and Timothy. He was the one who assaulted Alison, and there was proof of that. He was also the one with the weapon. So, whatever complaint he had was brushed aside. Who was going to believe Timothy when he was against Alison DiLaurentis, a girl whose family name not only carried prestige, and power, but also owned half the town of Rosewood, that half probably including some of law enforcement.

Not that Emily felt bad for the guy, and not that anybody should, but she did have to admit she got a little carried away.

After parents called, and hours at the principal's office, Emily was set scot free. However, she did get blamed for the food fight. After fighting over and over again, she finally convinced the principal that she did not start it. But she did settle for them blaming her for inciting the chaos.

At the end, she received 3 days of a school suspension, and a week of being grounded by her mom.

It wasn't so bad. Emily practically had a week of doing nothing but smoking weed, catching up on some books she was reading, and watching TV or movies.

It was a vacation.

That same day her friends had tried to visit, but her mom had shooed them away, telling them Emily was confined to her house, with no contact from anyone for a week.

Her mom still went to work, and Emily could easily sneak off when she was out, or at night, but she didn't want to upset her mom more than she already had. She knew her mom wasn't upset about the boy, because she had directly told her that, in fact she was proud her daughter could defend herself, but she was mad that Emily had caused so much disarray in the school already in her first week.

Her mom had gone through a lot. Emily would try to not make her mother's life harder with childish things. She would stay home like she was asked to.

* * *

On Friday, her mother came up to tell Emily that Alison had dropped by. Of course, she didn't let her in, but it was just to let her know.

Emily wondered what Alison had gone to her house for, and the question persisted for the entire weekend.

* * *

Emily's mom was off at work. It was 2 p.m. and her mom wouldn't be back until 6 sometimes later. The schedule at the police department was unpredictable. The Californian decided that it was a good time to get some wine and strawberries, get out her pipe to stuff some weed, and turn on Netflix.

Everything was going smoothly, she was barely stuffing the weed into her piece when she heard a noise at her window. It was like somebody was throwing pebbles to the glass.

Emily got up from her bed, put her piece down on her drawer, and headed to the window.

She opened the curtain to see Hanna smiling up brightly at her. For some reason she was wearing a hoodie with the hood on.

The brunette opened the window, "Hanna, what are you doing here? I'm grounded."

Hanna looked giddy. She definitely had something up her sleeve.

"So what? Your mom is not here. Let me in!"

"Nooooo, Hanna. You're gonna get me in trouble."

"I thought you liked getting in trouble." Hanna had a certain glint in her eye. It was mischievous, but Emily didn't really know what the blonde meant by that from all the way up the second floor of her house.

The brunette shook her head. "The answer is still no."

"Look, either you let me in through the door, like a civilized person, or I go in through your window like an Edward Cullen. You decide, princess."

"You wouldn't." Emily countered.

"I would."

 _Maybe,_ Emily thought. "Bye, Hanna." Emily closed her window as Hanna gasped, the blonde actually thought Emily would budge. She should have known better.

There was a huge tree by Emily's window, and the branches seemed strong enough to hold Hanna's weight.

 _Well if I break something, she's definitely going to owe me,_ the blonde thought to herself.

Up, Hanna went. It was a total hassle, but once she got to the branch by Emily window, she began throwing the pebbles that she had collected in her pocket at the brunette's window, again.

"Hanna, go away." Emily said as she opened the window and looked down to find no one.

"I'm up here, dummy." Hanna laughed.

"Hanna! You're gonna fall. Be careful."

"Let me in."

"Hanna!"

"Stop being such a pussy."

Finally, Emily budged. "Fine." The brunette extended her arm, as Hanna put her foot on the ledge by Emily's window. "Careful."

The blonde reached Emily, and the brunette pulled her inside. "You're crazy."

Hanna ignored Emily's comment and took off the hood of her hoodie, "Look."

"You cut your hair." Emily ran a hand through it. She was still blonde, but Hanna had cut her hair up to her shoulder. It had slightly spiky tips, and made her look somewhat edgy. "I like it."

"I knew you would. How have you been?"

"Good." Emily replied, the vibe she was getting at the moment was not the same she always got around Hanna. It felt awkward. Like Hanna was holding something back.

"You go back to school tomorrow right?"

"That's right."

"I missed you."

Hanna's confession made Emily get a quirky smile on her face. "I missed you too, Han."

"I really missed you." The blonde walked closer to Emily. The brunette was inches taller than her, so when Hanna looked up, her lips were almost grazing Emily's. "I really admire your courage. You stand up for yourself, for everyone. When you were up on the table, leather jacket and all, I just kept thinking 'God, she's so hot'."

Emily's eyebrow peaked in curiosity. "Yea?"

"Yea." Hanna's voice had a breathy tone to it, and it made Emily's skin begin to warm. "I've been thinking about that since. Now I just ask myself one thing."

When Hanna stood quiet, Emily gave in for the second time and asked, "What?"

The blonde grabbed Emily's hand and lead the rebel girl's fingers to the tip of her mouth. Slowly, her tongue peaked a little through her lips as she flicked her tongue on them, and nipped their tips with her teeth, "When are you going to fuck me?" Hanna's voice was raspy with desire, and for the third time, Emily gave in.


	8. Feel Me Glowing

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

 **A/n: I appreciate all your reviews. Reading your reactions keep me motivated :D**

* * *

Alison could not believe what had happened in the process of three days since the Californian moved into her school. Because it was _**her**_ school. She knew it! Since, the day the tall, confident brunette sat in front of her with that rebellious glint in her eyes, that she was nothing but trouble. Okay, Alison admitted that she had been more than mean to some of the outcasts of Rosewood High. She also admitted that she had been needlessly rude to the Angelena, when she accidentally sat in her table.

Could she see it justified that some of those kids Alison had bullied were furious with her? Yes.

But was what she did to Emily really that bad?

Alison could not understand why the girl would pull a stunt like what she did on Wednesday.

But as much as Alison wanted to be 100 percent furious with the brunette, she did have to admit the girl saved her from the deranged boy. Who knows what could have happened if she had not gotten there in time. That moment was a rollercoaster of emotions. First she was terrified, and when she saw Emily she felt relief, then when the brunette lost it, Alison had felt terrified all over again. She was glad **that** was over, but the days that followed were not significantly better.

The same day the chaos ensued, Alison wasted no time talking with Mona and Noel as to what they were going to do. They had to find a way to intimidate or win over the school again. Mona, and Alison had come up with what they thought was a good plan. They would go to school, and be nice, but still confident, just to reassure everyone who was in charge. The next day came, and even though they had tried to be pleasant, no one was buying the act. The girls were met with shoves, and insults in the hallways. Some losers even spit at them as they were making their way to English.

Alison along with Mona and Noel, had to leave school early as everyone around them kept getting increasingly hostile.

Alison was not going to escape this one as easy as she had thought, apparently the anger Emily had evoked in the students was not a phase. They were sick of her, so the reasonable thing was to take some time off.

Then after her car had been keyed, and the windows broken, her mom had gone to talk to the school, and asked that they give Alison at least two weeks off.

If she was being honest, Alison was scared. She did not know what these people were capable of. She wanted to think that the less people saw of her, the more their anger would dissipate, and soon would be forgotten. She wanted to hope things would not continue to escalate.

Friday, she had gone to the Californian's house. She wanted to talk to her. What she would say, she did not know. But she just _had_ to confront her. She wanted Emily to look her in the eyes, drop the sarcasm, and tell her what her long-game plan was.

At first, she had believed Emily when she said she wasn't trying to rule the school, but that quickly faded the moment she formed that stupid "protest" in school. Something was up, Alison played these games. Emily didn't randomly do what she did, she had thought it out.

But what was it?

The blonde doubted Emily wanted the school for herself, she didn't seem like the type, but then again she hardly knew her.

Which brings her back to the necessity of talking to Emily, and only having the door closed in her face by the brunette's mother.

The younger DiLaurentis had a simple strategy going forward. She would thank Emily, and then beat her at her own game.

* * *

"Fuck." Hanna choked out. She was struggling to breathe steady. The blonde had never experienced so much pleasure in sex, as she was in the moment. No one came close to the tan beauty pressed on top of her.

Emily had Hanna's right leg wrapped around her waist, as she used her hips to steadily help push her fingers deep inside the blonde. She knew Hanna was close. She was withering below her, and her nails began applying more sharp pressure on the back of Emily's neck.

One of the blonde's hands was pressing against the headboard, and with every hard thrust, it would crash into the wall.

It was a good thing her mother was not home, because Hanna was kind of loud. "I'm…going…cum." Her brain had turned to putty, and her tongue didn't seem to work for anything else, but exploring Emily's mouth as she pulled the tan girl down to kiss her.

Emily loved seeing Hanna like this. Beneath her. Moaning and groaning. The blonde's breast bouncing against her own. Her white skin marked by Emily's attacking mouth.

 _So close._

"Come," Emily commanded in a whisper by Hanna's ear. She turned to meet Hanna's eyes, but they were closed in ecstasy. "Open your eyes. Open, or I'll stop."

The tan beauty slowed down her rhythm, and Hanna opened her lust-filled eyes. "Please."

Emily flicked her tongue over Hanna's top lip, and then began kissing the blonde profusely; she took the blonde's bottom lip between her teeth, and bit it just enough to cause the girl beneath her to hiss. "I want you to look at me as you come." Emily's voice was low, and husky, and when she looked at Hanna with eyes full of hunger as she spoke those words, Hanna got ridiculously wetter. Ridiculously fervent.

Now that the brunette had Hanna's complete attention she regained her prior pace, this time she applied more pressure to the tiny circles she was drawing on Hanna's clit with her thumb, as two fingers entered Hanna's center.

It didn't take long.

Hanna's back began arching from the bed, and she moved her nails from digging on the back of Emily's neck to scrapping Emily's skull, when she took a handful of her dark-brown locks. "Fuck…Em…God, I'm coming." Emily felt Hanna begin to tighten more, and more around her fingers, then the blonde's walls completely enclasped her. Hanna let out an animalistic pleasurable groan from the back of her throat. Her body would have arched completely off the bed if it weren't for the weight of the tan beauty above her.

Emily continued to move her fingers as much as she could inside of Hanna's tight pussy, making the blonde whimper as she rode off her orgasm.

Hanna's eyes were closed again, and her face was decorated with a lazy smile.

"Hanna, you okay?" Emily whispered.

Hanna only nodded, and made a small sound of approval.

"Can't you speak?" The brunette's amusement was evident in her voice.

The blonde only shook her head. Emily laughed, and turned to lay beside Hanna. The other girl immediately searched for Emily's warmth, still with her eyes closed.

The tan girl froze when Hanna cuddled against her. The gravity of the situation had just hit her. This was Hanna, who until less than an hour ago, Emily thought was straight. They didn't even discuss anything about it before having sex. They didn't settle on whether there was romantic feelings involved, or if it was just sex. Hanna only teased Emily, and Emily being the rash person she is, only reacted.

 _What now? What does this mean?_ Emily began contemplating, but Hanna stirred and she decided to leave those thoughts for another time and simply enjoy the moment.

After a minute or two, Hanna woke from her daze. Emily felt her lips trail up her neck until they began kissing. "I wanted to go to sleep, but I won't be able to." Her voice still sounded like sex.

"Why not?" Emily asked.

The blonde got between Emily's legs as she made her way down the brunette's naked, toned torso.

"I have to do something first." Hanna's voice was muffled by the kisses she planted on Emily's skin.

Emily raised a curious eyebrow, looking down at Hanna. "Oh yea? What's that?"

The blonde looked up from Emily's body and met her brown eyes. "You."

The tan girl was definitely not going to overthink this; not for the moment.

* * *

The day for Emily to go back to school had come, and for once she did not give Hanna a ride that morning. The reason being that Emily did not offer, and she had been the one who had offered since she met the blonde.

It wasn't that Emily wanted to brush Hanna off, it was just that she was confused. She doesn't know if Hanna is gay or bi to begin with, and to top it off, talking about things is not Emily's forte. She's the type that knows how to express everything except emotions, and the few times she does it comes out all wrong.

It's hard to find people who understand that, and don't take her lack of affectionate words for apathy.

She strode inside school to find people gazing at her with admiration, and big smiles on their faces. It was an ocean of "Hey Emily", "Good morning Emily", and "Good to have you back, Em." They made her feel as though they had always been friends or something.

"Well, well. If it isn't the new queen of Rosewood." Spencer greeted her at her locker with Aria beside her.

Emily shook her head at the ridiculousness of that statement. "What? Me? No."

Spencer shrugged. "Looks to me like there is not much of a difference between the attention, and greetings you are getting, and what Alison got."

"Well, I hope that difference is that they don't do it out of fear." Emily tone had gotten sharper. Was Spencer upset?

Spencer continued, "I just hope it doesn't go all to your head."

 _What the fuck is her problem?_ Emily thought. "It won't." Her tone was much sharper than she meant it to be, and Spencer only raised her hands in defense, however she was not greatly fazed by her attitude.

"Spencer." Hanna's voice sounded behind Emily, she was reprimanding the Hastings. "Leave my girl alone." The blonde had said it in a joking tone, but Emily could not help but tense a little when Hanna said _my girl_.

The tan girl decided to brush it off, and devote her attention to Spencer once more. "Look Spencer, I'm going to tell you this once, and **only** once; not out of disrespect, but because I think you're smart enough to not have me repeat myself. _**I**_ am _**not**_ seeking the high seat of this school. I am not _**looking**_ for it, _**I**_ am not fighting for it, and I most definitely do _**not want**_ it. All I wanna do is chill, man. That's all I've been wanting to do since I got here. No, not even since I got here. That's all I've been wanting to do since forever. It's like, the only thing in my bucket list. I intend to live a mostly chill life, and being the face of this school is gonna be anything but. So, no, okay, just no."

Spencer's face visibly relaxed. She hadn't known Emily for that long, she didn't know what the brunette had in mind. She knew Alison DiLaurentis, and she knew how to stay out of her hair. But Emily was completely knew. She guessed her reaction grew out of sticking to the devil she knew. But, maybe, Emily wasn't even a "devil" at all. When the brunette explained her intentions, Spencer believed her, so she sighed a breath of relief and said, "Okay, I believe you. Sorry about that."

"Yea, no worries." Emily gave her a charming smile, and finally looked back at Hanna. The short-haired blonde was wearing tight white jeans, and a flowery shirt that dangerously showed her cleavage. Her face was radiant, her smile pearly white, and her blue eyes full of liveliness. Emily could kiss her, and she almost did until the shortest brunette of the group cleared her throat. "So, uhh should we go to class?" Aria, asked. She had seen the sexual way Emily looked Hanna up and down, while Spencer was blocked primarily by the tan girl's back and didn't catch her hungry eyes.

"Let's go!" Hanna was pretty cheered up this morning, more than usual. At first she had been weary of going to Emily's house and offering herself up like that, but after their first kiss, and then the second, and the third, and so on, Hanna had felt so right. The blonde had enjoyed every moment with Emily, and was looking forward to continuing to have Emily entangled in her arm as they walked, the way they were at that instant, for a long time.

* * *

The day continued as it had the moment Emily walked through the Rosewood High doors. Everybody was friendly, and basically praising them. And the ' _them'_ being Emily, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria.

If Emily was being honest, she had felt a little uncomfortable with the praise. Attention, she did not like but could handle, it was the praise that gave her a weird itch.

But Emily had an idea in her mind that had been sprouted the morning Hanna and she had the conversation of the blonde's past troubles, and if she was going to try to make it work, she had to deal with it.

After lunch, she, Spencer, and Aria went to English, as usual. When Emily walked in, Ms. Zapata gave her an odd look.

Emily ignored it, and sat in her usual spot.

Today they were starting a new book, and Ms. Zapata talked on and on about what they were supposed to have finished from a packet of homework for the book. In a month they were supposed to be more than half done and she would check their progress. So, a few items of the packet were left out. It was mostly essays, summaries, analysis of this and that…Emily had for the most part spaced out.

"Come over when I call you, and pick up your book." Ms. Zapata, said.

After some more spacing out, Emily heard her name. "Emily Fields."

The brunette stood and straightened out her Led Zeppelin shirt, making her way to the front.

"Here you go." Ms. Zapata said with a smile.

"Uhh, you gave me two books." Emily held them up, confused.

"Yes, I did. Since, you were responsible for the food fight and the chaos that ensued Ms. DiLaurentis afterward, I figured, why not be her partner? After all, she has not been able to come to school as a result of the hostility from your little revolution." Her voice was so sweet, it made Emily sick.

 _Wait, did she say partner?_

" _ **Partner?**_ " Emily 'quietly' raised her voice. "I can't be partnered with Alison!"

"First of all Emily, lower your voice, and secondly yes you can." Ms. Zapata poked Emily's shoulder playfully. "Because I said so, and I was going to announce this as a partner assignment anyway. I want all of you to really see the meaning of this book, and two minds work better than one. You, are partly responsible for Ms. DiLaurentis not being here. Besides, your friends, Spencer and Aria, are most likely going to pair up with each other. So, you have no partner, Ms. DiLaurentis has no partner, perfect match!" Ms. Zapata looked delighted with her choice.

"That's if we don't kill each other." Emily mumbled.

"You don't know her." Ms. Zapata reasoned.

"I know enough." Emily huffed.

"No, you don't. You never know, maybe you'll gain a good friend. And if not, well you know what they say right?"

Emily only shook her head, and her English teacher responded, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

At that statement, Emily smiled a little. "But Emily…" the Latina woman laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "…try and be nice, hm?"

Emily half-heartedly nodded, and started turning to walk back to her seat, but Ms. Zapata stopped her, "Oh, hold on. Here's another packet. Go over to her house, _today_ Emily, please."

The tan girl only groaned in response, and dragged her feet back to her seat.

There goes her good day.


	9. It isn't Hard

**A/N: Sorry I have taken so long to update. First I have been inundated with homework and work work. Then, there was something wrong with my account, because I could log in and other features were acting out. I've made this chapter longer than usual, but I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

After school, Hanna ambushed Emily even though she was already talking to Spencer and Aria. "Hi." She bounced up next to Emily. She looked towards Spencer and Aria, and said, "Kay, bye!" The chirpy blonde grabbed Emily's left arm and dragged her forcefully out of their little group. "Han-" was all Emily managed to protest.

After rushing through the crowd of students, Emily and Hanna made it out to the parking lot. "I've been wanting to talk to you about something all day."

Emily shuffled nervously from one foot to another, and then stopped, knowing she had to keep her nerves on check. "About what?"

"Well, about yesterday." Hanna smiled weakly once she noticed Emily's demeanor.

"Oh. Uhm…Thing is…I need to go somewhere right now, so it might not be the best time, you know?" Emily was having trouble looking the blonde directly, she only managed a few seconds at a time.

Hanna's face fell completely. She wasn't an idiot, even though many people thought she was. But, she was going to make Emily talk about it, whether it was right now or later. What happened yesterday had been mutual, so she knew Emily must feel _something_ too. "Where do you have to go?"

"Uhh…" The brunette knew Hanna wasn't going to take this well, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. "We have a new assignment in English, and Ms. Zapata paired us up…and…my partner is Alison. I have to take her the book, and assignments, etcetera."

Emily noticed the blonde in front of her stiffen. "Oh." She squeaked out. "Ok, well it must be really important then."

The tan girl heard the sting in Hanna's voice, and became tenser than she already was. She was not good at dealing with these type of situations. "I was actually going to ask Spencer and Aria where Alison lives." She pointed to the two girls that were making their way out of the building and to the parking lot.

"She's Spencer's neighbor." The blonde was looking down at the floor, her eyes distant, and her voice sounded monotone.

"I don't know where Spencer lives either." Emily chuckled trying to reduce the tension, even a fraction.

Hanna turned frantically, and saw Spencer and Aria closing in on them, then turned back to meet the brunettes eyes. "Well, she's coming so you can ask her yourself." After that, the blonde bolted off angrily to her car.

Emily turned and called after her twice, but to no avail.

"What was that about?" Spencer asked when reaching Emily.

"Hanna looked upset." Aria spoke up, seeing Hanna's car reverse and drive off.

"Nothing, it's…personal." Emily mumbled, but Spencer heard her clearly.

The Hastings raised a questioning eyebrow. "Personal? You've known each other for a week. What could be so personal?"

"Look, I just need to know where Alison lives."

"Oh, right. You two are going to be buddies." Aria said, a pitiful look in her eyes.

"Not buddies, _partners_." Emily corrected.

"She lives next to me." Spencer pointed to her Mercedes and said, "You can just follow me."

Emily nodded, and both tall brunettes said their bye's to Aria before getting in their cars and driving off.

* * *

"So, basically all you guys live down the block." Emily shrugged looking around. Spencer's house was immense, and the Hastings even talked about a barn she had in her backyard.

"Yup." Spencer pointed further down the block. "And across from Hanna lives Aria."

Emily turned to the other huge house next to Spencer's. The mail box read 'DiLaurentis.' "How does it feel to be Alison's neighbor?"

Spencer smiled brightly, baring all her teeth and said, "Magnificent." Her voice was laced with sarcasm and Emily laughed in return.

"Kay, well, I gotta go. Thanks Spence." The brunette waved Spencer off and she asked, "If I see a portal to hell can I run to your aid?"

Spencer laughed loudly and nodded. She made her way inside her house, and Emily started walking to the DiLaurentis' front door.

"Kay, here I go." The tan girl whispered to herself.

Her hand hesitated in the air for a few seconds before finally ringing the doorbell.

Emily shifted from one foot to the other. She hadn't seen any cars in the driveway, so maybe no one was home. That would be a relief to the brunette, but unfortunately after a minute of waiting, the door opened.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Emily smiled apprehensively. "Hello to you too." They stood quietly and Emily took in Alison's face for what she thought was the first time. It's not like she hadn't seen her face, but she did not pay attention before. There was always so many people around, so many things going on. Now the streets were quiet, except the rustling of the trees, and the house seemed empty. Emily had not noticed the soft shade of Alison's blue eyes, or how different the girl looks without a scowl on her face. She looked nice enough. _Too bad, I know better,_ Emily thought. "Can I come in? I have a few things to say, and it feels kind of awkward just…standing here."

"Yea, sure." Alison stepped aside and Emily walked through. The brunette waited awkwardly as Alison shut the door and started walking towards, what Emily assumed was, the living room.

Emily took a seat across the blonde, who Emily saw was looking no less pampered than usual. She wore a flowy, white shirt with a pair of blue washed jeans, and beige, laced up boots. Her hair was in soft waves that fell perfectly around her heart-shaped face. Alison took a seat and Emily decided to sit on the loveseat next to the blonde.

The brunette realized that this situation was like a bandage, so it was better to rip it off and get it over with. "Ms. Zapata gave us a new assignment. It's this book…" Emily reached inside her bag and got it, along with the package. "…and this package. She asked me to drop it off, because well, she assigned partners, and you are mine."

Alison took the book and package from Emily's hand with a sigh. "Is this a joke?"

Emily shrugged, "Could be. I don't know the woman, maybe she's a sadist who gets a kick out of pairing girls that just might rip each other's heads off."

"The Catcher in the Rye." Alison read the title to herself.

"It's a good book."

"You've read it?" Alison gave her a questioning look.

"Yes! Why do you look so surprised? I read! And no, that does not mean I'm going to let you copy off of me, besides the fact that I read it a few years ago, so I only remember bits." Emily defended herself, and Alison couldn't help but chuckle at the other girls' antics.

"I wasn't going to copy off of you. I have way too much self-respect." She waved her long hair from one shoulder to the other, and now it was Emily's turn to chuckle at the blonde's diva antics.

They stood quiet for a long time, and the elephant in the room was finally pointed out by Alison. "About last week…"

She was interrupted by Emily, who seemed to struggle to speak. "Wait, hold on. Before you say anything, I want to apologize. Whatever beef we have with each other doesn't matter, because I still never meant for you to get hurt or humiliated."

Again, Alison raised a curious eyebrow. " _Beef?_ "

"Southern California. It means something like a problem." The tan girl smiled goofily, and shrugged.

"I know what it means, but I had never heard someone use it in a sentence in real life." Alison put the book and package on the coffee table, then turned her body to completely face Emily's.

"Point is…" Emily continued. "I am sorry. I never thought people would get **that** crazy."

Alison shrugged. "It's not like I haven't given them a reason to. I actually went to your house on Friday. I don't know if your mom told you?"

The brunette nodded. "I was wondering why."

"I wanted to thank you, for defending me. I also wanted to yell at you and throw something at you, but mostly…I wanted to ask you why?" When Emily tilted her head in confusion, Alison made herself clear. "Why the whole 'revolution'? I'll admit I wasn't the nicest to you, but you had only been there 3 days before you decided to get everyone against me? Did I really do something _that_ bad? You don't even know me, Emily."

The Californian tilted her head backwards at Alison's last statement. She was starting to hear that too many times in one day. "That's the same thing Ms. Zapata said. That I didn't _know_ you. I'm starting to think maybe she's not a sadist, but definitely a shipper." Emily laughed out loud at the idea. She even imagined Ms. Zapata over a desk full of ways to get Emily and Alison together.

"A what? Ugh, never mind." Alison huffed irritably at the brunette's behavior. "You didn't answer my question." Her voice was beginning to rise, and Emily looked at the blonde with amusement.

"I don't need to know you, Alison. I know what you've done to some kids. I see the way you talk to others you consider 'inferior'…" Emily didn't know if she should have said what she said next, but she did anyway. "I know what you did to Hanna." Alison's eyes widened. "When she told me what she went through because of you…I…I don't know if _hate_ is the right word, but I definitely felt something deep inside of me twist with disgust. All of which, is aimed to you."

For some reason Alison felt hurt, nobody had ever been so honest as to say she _disgusted_ them, and the look in Emily's eyes left no room for doubt.

"I know I did wrong, okay. I know I'm a mean bitch, and yea I call a lot of people names, but…I've never sent someone to get beat or anything like that!" Alison stood in front of Emily, towering over her, but the brunette didn't let her have that power stance for long. She stood up as well, and even with Alison's heeled boots, Emily was taller than the blonde.

Emily whispered in awe. "You don't get it do you? Have you ever even thought that maybe those things you say to people stick around? That maybe while you've completely forgotten what girl you called 'fat' that day is still thinking about it while you sip on a latte with your popular friends at the mall? That maybe, juuuuust maybe, that girl will hate herself enough to hurt herself, because of what she's made to believe by people like you?"

Alison had locked on Emily's eyes as the brunette spoke, and by the end of it she enough sense to not look away. In truth, she did not know what to say. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. What could she say? She had no response to that.

"No. Of course you don't. That might mean you'd have to take a second of your day to worry about someone other than yourself." Emily stepped up to Alison. Their faces were only a few inches apart. "I don't know you Alison, but I know people like you, and to me that's enough. So, even though I am sorry about how hostile things got, I am **not** sorry I took the queen off her throne."

Emily wasn't afraid of her, Alison knew. She knew that from the way Emily's voice dripped confidence, from the way her eyes didn't waver, from the rage and fearlessness in them. She knew it from the way Emily's body stood as tall and strong as a boulder.

She would never have the upper hand with Emily. Alison realized she was beneath Emily.

She wondered if Emily knew so too.

Her voice broke Alison from her trance, "Give me your phone."

Alison reached for it and handed to the brunette, later on internally cursing herself for being so submissive.

"This is my phone number." Emily turned the screen so Alison saw it. "Put in yours." She handed the blonde her phone. Alison put her number in Emily's phone. Emily looked over the number in her phone and waved it around. "This better be your real number, I don't have time for bullshit. I'll text you later, and we'll set up a time to meet."

Emily finally backed off Alison's personal space, and the blonde let out a breath she did not realize she had been holding in. The brunette made her feel a way she had not felt for a long time; she felt intimidated.

Emily continued making her way to the door, leaving Alison behind, rooted to the ground. She never looked back as she closed the front door, and made her way home.

* * *

The next few days, Emily had been trying to avoid the inevitable conversation that Hanna and she would have, however on Thursday, the tan girl gave Hanna the idea she had been itching to share, "Hey, Han, can I talk to you alone for a sec?" Emily stood up from their table during lunch and waiting for Hanna to follow. The blonde was understandably irritated with the brunette, but she still managed to be civil.

Once, Emily had walked behind a brick wall away from prying ears she let the usually chirpy blonde know what she was up to. "You know how the other day, when I asked if you wanted to be the girl everyone looked up to, and you said yes?"

Hanna didn't understand where Emily was going with this, or why it seemed so secretive. "Yea." She shrugged.

"Okay well, I have a confession to make. That whole uprising, wasn't just for the other students, I did it because I saw an opportunity." Hanna's interest had peaked; Emily was not making any sense, and she was starting to get fidgety trying to figure it out. "It's an opportunity for you…" The rebellious brunette took Hanna's hand gently, and the blonde could not shrug away the tingle that spread from her hand when they touched. "…for you to take Alison's place."

Emily's face had a mischievous smile, but Hanna still felt out of the loop. "What? Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Hanna people need a leader. And now these same people, pretty much, hate Alison and her clique, which means there's a gaping hole waiting to be filled. You should be that person, and we'll be your clique." Emily smiled brightly, all her teeth showing.

"What makes you think that could be me?" Hanna started to feel short of breath. This couldn't be real. Hanna was just…Hanna.

Emily looked at her as if the blonde had fallen on her head, and had dropped 20 IQ points. "Because you're the hot blonde now. Hanna you might not be as rich as Alison, or have her prestigious last name, but you have something she doesn't. And it's something no amount of money, or any name can buy. Although, let's be honest, money helps, and it's not like your poor." The brunette chuckled, and then regained her seriousness. She grabbed Hanna's head and made her look into her brown eyes. "Hanna, you're funny, cute, nice, and smart even though you try to make it seem like you're not. You're lovable. People will love you, and love trumps fear."

Hanna's now shaking hands took a hold of Emily's, still tangled in her hair, and tried to speak, but nothing came out.

Emily noticed how shaken the girl was, which was definitely not the reaction she thought she was going to get. _Isn't this what she wanted?_ Emily thought. Now it was Emily's turn to be confused, but she had to make her intentions clear. "I won't push you to do anything you don't want to do. All I'm saying is, I will help you achieve top tier popularity status, **if** that's what you want. But, if you don't that's okay. Eventually, the Queen Bee role will be filled. People love to bitch about governments, and the popular girls, and even think we could somehow not have leaders at all, but that's bullshit. People don't simply need leaders, deep down, they **crave** leaders. They want people who tell them what to do, where to move, what to think; someone to look up to. And, believe it or not, that's fine with me! It's our human nature, and it's stupid to think we could break apart from something that is so deeply rooted within us. But, the problem isn't whether you're a follower or a leader. The problem is whether you're a worthless follower, or a worthy leader. Alison DiLaurentis is not a worthy leader, and people demonstrated that they are not worthless followers. Someone is going to be on top Hanna, and my guess is Alison if she's smart enough to win them over. The devil you know."

The tall brunette playfully nudged Hanna with her elbow, and said, "If you don't want to, you don't have to. It could be me! I started this whole thing in the first place, so all of a sudden everyone knows my name, but I don't want to be in the limelight. It's not my thing." Emily shook her head reluctantly. "But I'm willing to be part of the splendor of the limelight, as part of your clique, if you want to."

The blonde finally seemed to find her voice, and even then it came off much smaller than she thought it would, "Emily, do you really think that _I_ could be that girl?" Hanna could not meet Emily eyes, and even though she whispered, the brunette caught her words. "Most of my life, I've been bullied. Always, the girl on the sidelines, and never _the_ girl."

"None of that matters now, because all you have to do is answer my question; do you want it or not?" Emily kept trying to meet Hanna's downcast eyes, but failed.

It was as though she was embarrassed, because Hanna shyly mumbled, "I do."

The tan girl took that opportunity to gently hold Hanna's chin and turn her head. "Look at me."

Emily hated seeing any trace of sadness in Hanna's kind sky blue eyes, which is also why she had decided earlier to have some alone time and sort out her feelings for Hanna, so she could later on have an honest conversation. "You'll be the girl. That's a promise, babe." The tan girl's hand was grazing the blonde's cheek lovingly until she pinched it, resulting in a squeal from Hanna and a hearty laugh from Emily.

"Hey!" Hanna playfully swatted the Californian, who was still laughing.

"I'm sorry! They're just so tempting." Emily reached to pinch the girl's cheek again, but Hanna grabbed a hold of her hand.

Their laughter was reduced to chuckles, and Hanna pulled Emily closer to her with the hand she was still holding on to.

"I'm really glad California sucked and you moved here."

Emily pretended to be mad. "Hey! California does not _suck_. It had some suck-ish things, but it's still the best damn state in the whole damn country."

"Looks like I've hurt your state pride." Hanna mocked, and continued pulling Emily closer to her until eventually she was set between Emily and the brick wall.

"Nothing could hurt my state pride, 'cus I'm confident about it."

For some reason, Hanna found Emily's cockiness charming, but she had to let Emily know the truth. "Well, whatever the reason for you coming here…I'm really glad I met you."

The brunette had not noticed just how close the two had gotten until Hanna's hands grazed her cheeks. That's when she looked to find her arms on either sides of the blonde's waist, her body practically pushing Hanna's against the wall. The mood had suddenly gotten from playful to sensual.

Emily had many weaknesses, despite what people thought, and one of them was women. May God have mercy, for she could hardly day 'no' to a sensual woman ready to give herself to her.

Her body pressed against Hanna's, and the blonde's hands lightly tugging her dark tresses brought back explicit memories for Emily.

"Promise me?" Hanna asked so innocently, Emily thought she was teasing.

"What?" Her thoughts were scrambled.

"That you'll get me on top, silly."

 _Okay, now she's definitely teasing._ But Emily also understood, how important this whole plan seemed to be for Hanna, so she decided to put her hormones aside, and look at Hanna with as much determination as she could muster. "I promise." She kissed the blonde's cheek, but soon her mouth began to stray to her neck, and Hanna's breath turned into gasps of pleasure.

"Emily wait, wait." Hanna took a hold of Emily's head and pulled her from out of her neck. "I can't…throw myself at you like this again, as tempting as you are."

Emily had a triumphant smirk on her face until Hanna said, "Go on a date with me."

"What?"

"Go on a date with me…Emily after we…had sex, you've been avoiding the conversation. I don't what you're issues are, or if maybe you just don't like me enough…" Hanna's voice faltered and it made Emily's chest ache weirdly. "I just don't want to continue doing these things with you, because I'm starting to have feelings for you, and I… don't want to get my hopes up."

"Hanna, I don't know…I mean, I haven't dated in a long time. I know it sounds cliché, but it's not you, it-"

"It's you." Hanna nodded.

"I don't know if I'm ready to take that plunge, but I do know that I've felt more comfortable with you than I've felt with anyone else in a long time. But dating…Dating's a kinda scary word don't you think? So many expectations…"

Hanna interrupted Emily's rambling. "Then let's not call it dating!" She twitched excitingly. "Let's just hang out, alone, but it's not dating because there are no expectations. I won't bind you to a contract. We'll simply get to know each other more. Who knows, maybe I hate you." Hanna shrugged and started walking away.

"No way, not possible. I'm way too charming." Emily flashed one of those smiles the blonde was beginning to love, but she remained unresponsive.

"No. What you are is way too cocky." Hanna lightly tapped Emily's nose with her finger, and the other girl's smile only widened.

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Let's hang out." Emily shrugged. "I want more of those cheeks." The brunette took advantage of the blonde's slow reaction to pinch her cheeks again, and as soon as she had done so she began running away from Hanna, knowing that it would earn her another swat from the blonde who carefully ran after the brunette in her heels.

* * *

"What is it, Mona?" Alison picked up the phone after Mona's sixth call.

She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but she felt like if she didn't answer Mona, then she'd show up at her house, and she'd rather talk to the girl than have her in her room.

"Alison, I have a plan." Mona sounded excited.

"Plan for what?" Alison did not have time for stupid plans, she wanted to rest.

"Who is the most _loved_ person in school right now?"

The youngest DiLaurentis sighed quickly getting irritated. "Emily. Could you just get to the point already, Mona?! I want to take a bath."

"Yea, you definitely need to relax."

"What?!" Alison did not like Mona's tone towards her one bit.

"Never mind. Point is, Emily is the girl to be around nowadays. Emily who just so happens to be gay, so…"

"People are not going to care if we out her, Mona. Not now that it's a freaks and geeks convention."

"I know, so I came up with something better. We cannot pit ourselves against the tide, we're going to have to swim along if we're to reach our destination. Emily is gay, so all you have to do is make her want you, like you, love you, it doesn't matter as long as you get in her inner circle. From there we destroy her and her clique from the inside, people will trust you if they see you're part of the group. You'll pretend to be all repentant, and we'll manipulate people behind their backs to think they are worse than we ever were, and voila, guess who is back in charge."

"So you're basically suggesting that I whore myself out." The blonde's patience continued to thin, all she wanted to do was take a bath.

"Do you have a better idea? Ali, have you thought about what's going to happen if you don't resume your position? When they take over, if they haven't already, _you_ are going to be the outcast, the freak. All your life you've been worshipped, and guess who's going to be spat on now? Yea, you. I've lived through it, and although I must say I really enjoy this life, I know I can handle it. Can you? The DiLaurentis I know, would do whatever it takes."

The blonde gritted her teeth, and said, "What I need to take is a bath." She hung up the phone, and made her way to her bathroom. The water was already set, and thankfully still warm. Alison added bubbles, undressed and breathed a sigh of relief when her body was completely enveloped by the warm water.

Her relaxation didn't last long, as her conversation with Mona repeatedly started running through her mind.

She was right.

She was not ready to be the outcast, and Mona's plan was the only real plan she had.

The only problem was, Emily pretty much hated her. What would make Mona think Emily would even want to be with her?

Alison smirked, _I'm hot. Of course Emily will want me if I play my cards right. Half of the work is already accomplished by my looks._

Would she really be up to playing gay? Alison, thought maybe she wouldn't mind as long as it wasn't sex, but what if eventually Emily wanted more? The DiLaurentis shrugged, thinking it wouldn't be too much of a problem. She was an expert tease, railing people along for as long as she wanted.

By the time she figured out what to do, the water had gotten cold.

Alison, got irritated all over again.

She didn't get to enjoy her bath and relax.

All she wanted was a simple bath.


	10. I Watched the Fire

**A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. It keeps me motivated. Here you go!**

* * *

The noise almost made her skull chatter. She groaned in anger. _Who the fuck is calling this early?! Fucks sake, it's Saturday!_ When Emily reached for the phone she saw it was 8 in the morning. A sin, in her mind. But of course, the devil does not mind sinning.

"Hello!" She growled. "It's way too early to talk to you."

"Good morning to you too." The girl on the other end actually sounded offended. "I was just going to make plans with you, but I can tell you're not in the mood so-"

"Wait! Don't hang up. You already woke me up, so might as well. Did you want to meet today?" Emily tried to calm her voice down, but she couldn't contain the irritation whenever someone woke her up prematurely.

"Yes, if you're free."

 _She sounds so abashed,_ Emily thought. "Yea, I am. What time?"

The girl on the other end was playing with her hair, looking at herself in the mirror. "Seven?"

Emily was still twisting on her bed trying to get comfortable. "So what you're telling me is you have no plans for Saturday night?"

"Noooo, what I'm telling you is I do have plans. I have them with you…if you say yes, so, yes?"

 _Why does she sound so excited?_

"Yea, yea fine." Without saying another word, Emily hung up and made her way to her bathroom. After finishing her morning routine, she went downstairs to catch her mom barely leaving to work. "Aren't you kinda late?" Emily stood by as her mom rushed back and forth grabbing her messenger bag, and keys.

"Aren't you kinda early?" Her mom raised a curious eyebrow, and Emily started laughing.

"You can blame a very spoiled, annoying, young DiLaurentis for such act of kindness." Emily grinned sarcastically at her mom, who was now laughing as she made her way to the out the front door.

"Don't kill her!" She yelled as she walked out.

"Good thing you're a cop, huh?" The tall brunette yelled back as her mom opened her grey Altima.

Emily's mom burst into laughter by then.

At first Pam had not minded the DiLaurentis', but soon she began knowing of their reputation and even interacted with Kenneth DiLaurentis once; despicable man. Now she really knew the type of family they were, so…she began to enjoy her daughter's digs. She was clever, that one.

 _Too clever,_ Pam thought jokingly.

* * *

By the time Emily cooked breakfast, ate, watched TV, cleaned the house (just because she was bored), showered, and smoked a bowl from her water bong, it was about 6 o'clock. So she decided to get ready to go to Alison's house. By 6:40 pm (she really took her time and got distracted listening to her classic rock playlist), she decided to make her way to the blonde's house. She simply texted her 'Be there in 5' and drove.

Emily made her way to the DiLaurentis' front door and knocked twice before a blonde opened the door hastingly enough for Emily's third knock to almost hit her forehead. Luckily, Emily stopped herself in time.

"You are way too early." Alison stepped aside to let Emily in.

"I know but I had nothing better to do."

"Well, I wasn't ready to receive you yet. I hadn't picked the correct blouse." The blonde came to a stop in front of the brunette.

That was when Emily settled her eyes on Alison's body. She was wearing some tiny, purposefully ripped up jeans shorts, 3 inch heeled, brown boots, and a white, rippled blouse.

"You look like you're going out." Emily pointed out.

"Don't I always?" Alison playfully giggled.

The sound made Emily's eyes bulge. _This is freaky. She sounds joyful,_ she thought.

"You're in a really good mood…" The Californian couldn't help the suspicion from rising in her voice.

"I am." Alison continued to smile cheerfully. She gave a happy skip and started making her way upstairs to her room.

Once upstairs, Emily had gotten back on track and snapped out the daze Alison was putting her in. "Ohhh…I know why." Emily sing-songed rolling her neck playfully, to Alison's surprise. The brunette always seemed so reserved, and she was having a hard adjusting to Emily's dorky behavior.

"Why?" Alison asked when Emily didn't budge with the answer.

"Yesterday, was the full moon." The tall girl made her way to the side of the bed Alison was standing on, almost tapping her feet in excitement. The blonde couldn't help the genuine smile that her lips made when seeing Emily's weirdness.

It was _weirdly_ endearing. "So?" Alison asked, trying to shake her smile and bringing back some bite in her tone.

"So…" Emily was only a few inches away from Alison now, and she reached out to playfully poke Alison's arm. "…the reason you're so happy is because you got your monthly ritual done. I'm not talking about those delightful lady days, but your ritual of sacrificing puppies and babies to your Lord Lucifer. He must've been so pleased."

Alison quickly grabbed a pillow from her bed and swung it at Emily with full force, but the brunette was quick, and she managed to put her arms up, defending the side of her head. "Jerk!"

In return, Emily couldn't help but laugh at Alison's weak attempt. "Hey!" The brunette yanked the pillow away from am laughing Alison, or at least tried to, but the blonde had a firm grip. When Emily pulled the pillow she pulled Alison along with it, and the blonde bumped into Emily. Neither seemed to notice much as they kept laughing. "You're so violent." When Emily managed to pry the pillow away from Alison, and toss it aside, it was no longer in between their bodies, and both realized just how close they were.

Suddenly, it got quiet, and too still, neither one doing much but looking into each other's eyes.

Emily decided to break the silence. "It's weird to hear you laugh, like you're actually carefree. It's a nice look on you. But definitely off-putting."

"You want to talk about off-putting? Who knew you were such a dork." Alison chuckled lightly.

Emily decided that was the moment to take a step back. "I am not a dork!"

Alison gave the tan girl a disbelieving look. "Okay, maybe just a little," Emily complied. When Alison's face didn't change much, Emily corrected herself, "Okay, maybe much more than a little."

"Dork!" Alison teased as she made her way to her desk to grab her book and packet.

"She-devil." The brunette murmured.

Emily saw Alison getting her assignments, and proceeded to do the same, grabbing her backpack. "How long should we do homework for?"

Alison had been planning to have Emily for a while. Her parents wouldn't be home until later, if she even saw them, and she had a little plan to put in motion with Emily.

After a great bath, and some thinking time, Alison realized Mona's plan was actually her best bet. She had to integrate herself into Emily's good graces, and if that meant seducing her, the ambitious DiLaurentis would do so. Although, honestly, she did not know how far she'd be willing to take it with the Californian. "Why, did you have to go somewhere?"

"Yea." Emily looked up from digging in her backpack for a pen. 'Found it,' Alison heard Emily mumble under her breath. _Cute. Wait, what the fuck?_ Alison tried to snap herself out of her random inner observations, but it didn't work until Emily spoke up again. "I made plans with Hanna to go to a movie. I'm supposed to pick her up at 9."

Alison got irritated. Did Emily just think she could blow her off like that so quickly? She told her she had the night off, basically, and only until now Emily was going to tell her she had to leave soon?

"You don't mind right? I mean, an hour and, let's say, 45 minutes is long enough." Emily was sitting on Alison's bed patiently. Her book, notebook, and packet on her lap. Her big brown eyes, staring questioningly up at Alison. All that wrapped in a leather jacket, white pants, and black Vans. She looked adorable, Alison had to admit to herself.

And as annoyed as Alison had gotten, she couldn't let Emily best her, so she feigned apathy.

"No, of course not." But even though she had thought she got herself under control, she blurted out, "Are you and Hanna dating or something?" Luckily for Alison, her voice sounded uninterested where in reality she was beyond curious.

"Dating?! No, no I wouldn't call it dating. Hanging out is more like it. Just, hanging out."

 _Good for me,_ Alison thought. Not that dating Hanna was going to prevent her from continuing her plan anyway.

The way Emily reacted to the question did not go unnoticed by Alison, who was a master at reading people.

"Oh, okay." Alison had a weird grin on her face, and it started making Emily uncomfortable, so she decided to bring back the reason why they were stuck in the blonde's room in the first place.

"So, should we get started or what?" Emily lifted up the small book in her hand.

Alison nodded, but first she excused herself to the restroom to change her shirt. She had decided to wear a red plaid shirt.

Soon, they were engrossed in the book. Suddenly, the blonde realized an hour and almost thirty minutes had passed. And so far, she had yet to really tease the rebellious girl.

The blonde decided it was time to put her plan in full motion, and begin to see if Emily would be into her. She stretched and yawned, trying to get the brunette's attention but Emily didn't look up at all. Instead, she just asked, "Tired?"

"A bit, but it's my neck that's killing me. It's been too strained from sitting, reading this book for too long." Alison groaned, complaining, while massaging her neck. It actually did hurt, but not nearly as bad as she was making it seem. "I can't really massage it myself. Do you mind?" The youngest DiLaurentis did not wait for Emily to answer, instead she crawled on all fours to the side of the floor Emily was on. The brunette had been leaning her back on the side of the bed, and even though there was nowhere to go to, the brunette tried to scoot back more as soon as she saw Alison crawling to her. Fortunately for Emily, Alison was not aware of the tan girl's panicky behavior.

"Uhhh…No." As nervous as Emily felt, her voice masked it by sounding completely weirded out.

 _She has to want me,_ Alison thought.

The brunette got her stuff, and took it off her lap as she reached for Alison, whose back was now facing her, and was in the process of sweeping her long, golden locks away from her neck. She put tentative hands on the fair skinned girl. _Why am I nervous, it's just Alison,_ the rebellious girl got herself together and with that thought tightened her grip with a little more confidence. However, when she did that Alison moaned lightly, and the sound sent a warmth to a place Emily did not want with _this_ blonde.

"That feels better." Alison said after a minute or two. "But it still doesn't feel too good. I can tell you're practiced though." The DiLaurentis girl turned around to smirk seductively at a brunette who was, quietly, trying to contain her cool. "I know what could help. I'll take my shirt off." Alison was kneeling in front of Emily, who couldn't seem to get herself off the floor. One button, and then another, and the tan girl could now see Alison's cleavage. It made her jaw tense.

The DiLaurentis girl loved how attentive Emily was. She was in no rush to unbutton her shirt, and by the way Emily's eyes drank her in slowly, she figured the brunette was in no rush either.

Once Alison had completely unbuttoned her shirt, and had relished in the new darkness of Emily's eyes, she scooted over to be closer to the girl. "How about now?"

The low, raspy tone of Alison's voice was enough jolt Emily. God, help her, she could hardly resist. However, she did manage to find her voice. "Sorry, about your neck, but I have to go." Emily quickly jumped to her feet and began packing her stuff up.

"But you still have 10 minutes?" Alison questioned. Emily had thrown her off. The blonde was almost certain Emily was about to pounce her.

Now she began feeling somewhat insulted.

"Yea, but…as you saw earlier, I like to be a bit early." The tan girl had packed up her assignments by then and turned her yes to Alison, who was still kneeling on the floor and looking up at her…with no shirt on…and a really nice lacy, red bra, and gorgeous blonde hair falling from her heart-shaped face. Her blue eyes, almost seemed begging. It took more strength than she had used in a while to continue to make her way to Alison's bedroom door. "Well, I'll hit you up later, to see when we work again. Sound good?"

"Mhmm." Alison brushed her hair to the side, and gave Emily a full view of her gorgeous neck, as if asking to be kissed…licked…marked… _Get out,_ the Californian almost yelled at herself.

Quickly, the brunette turned and left almost sprinting. She didn't even let Alison offer to walk her to the door; she bolted.

The blonde heard Emily shut her front door, and realized that even though Emily, obviously, found her attractive, the girl had a much stronger resolve than she had thought to give her credit for.

 _I'll just have to work a bit harder,_ Alison thought and pounced on her bed, picking up her phone and calling Mona to debate ideas.


	11. That Grew So Low

**A/N: I know I take long to update, but this is mostly a hobbie for me, and I prioritize other things. However, I do plan to keep at it until I finish it** **Thanks a lot guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hanna had begged to watch a scary movie. Personally, Emily was not in the mood for a scary movie. Not because she was afraid, in fact horror movies were some of her favorite, but she had seen so many, they had become predictable. She had suggested "Amy," the documentary on Amy Winehouse, but Hanna said she wanted to watch "The Babadook."

So they did.

In the end it didn't really matter. After about 20 minutes, Hanna's face ended up in the crook of Emily's as she hid from a scary scene; she playfully teased the blonde and lowered her head to whisper in Hanna's ear, but she caught a whiff of her sweet perfume and that was it for her. When the girl's pink lips came up Emily did not hesitate to press them against her own.

In other words, they spent the movie making out, and roaming their hands over each other.

For some reason once they were out of the theater, Hanna had gotten shy. The silence made Emily uncomfortable. She felt as though she might have done something wrong. "Hey, you okay?" She nudged the blonde playfully. Hanna blushed as she looked up at Emily and said, "Yes, sorry. It's just we were supposed to hang out, but we ended up…" Hanna didn't seem to find the words.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you, I just thought you also wanted it-"

Hanna interrupted, "I did! I do. It's just, I don't know how I'm supposed to act around you. What's appropriate and what's not. For example, I want to hold your hand right now, but I don't if I can."

"Hanna, what I meant when I told you those things was that I don't want to be…put in a box, so to speak. I don't want to make anything official, because we hardly know each other, but I do like you! I like being with you. I guess, what I'm trying to say is that we shouldn't be girlfriends until we get to know each other more, but that doesn't mean we can't kiss, or hold hands, or…whatever. At the end of the day, it's as simple as I like you and you like me, right?"

The blonde nodded, but made herself clear, "Right."

"This is our last year of high school, who knows where we'll go off to. Why not enjoy ourselves?" Emily asked herself more than Hanna, but the blonde responded all the same.

"No, you're right. It's too soon." She nodded and bowed her head.

Emily internally sighed when she saw her. Gently, she took Hanna's pinky finger between her index and thumb. The brunette swung the blonde's hand by her pinky until Hanna turned to meet her eyes. They were still walking along, and surprisingly did not trip or bump into anyone.

Hanna looked amused, and Emily began tickling her fingers down her palm until her tan ones intertwined with her own. The brunette gave her the sweetest smile, the blonde had ever seen, and she couldn't help her own face breaking into a bright smile.

 _Emily's one of a kind,_ Hanna thought. The brunette made it so easy.

"So how about ice cream?" The tan girl asked.

* * *

The following afternoon, Alison had Mona over. At first they were going to go to the mall, but were still careful not to see anyone form school, in the end they decided it would be best to hang out in Alison's house.

"So she didn't budge?" Mona asked.

"She looked like she wanted to, but no. She got up like something bit her in the ass, and bolted out of my room." Alison dipped the strawberry in cream, then took a sweet bite.

"Which means, you have an effect on her."

"Duh." The blonde thought that was so obvious. _Mona, loves to waste oxygen._

"Maybe, you were moving too fast. You need to slowly warm her up to you, not just put yourself out there all at once."

"I was seducing her," Alison defended herself.

"You were too aggressive." Mona put on her thinking face, and Alison gave her time to put her thought together. "Start out as friends, be cute about it. Don't make every move so forward."

"Fine. But what am I supposed to tell her next time I see her?"

Mona got up from Alison's bed and started pacing. "Tell her you find her very attractive, but that you're sorry for coming on so strong, and that you'd like to start all over again." Mona did not understand why this was so hard for Alison. Sure, Emily was quite different from the rest, guys or girls, but still. Since when was it so hard for Alison to charm someone? "Work your DiLaurentis magic on her. Worked on me."

"Yea, but she's not like you or the rest. I can't read her." Alison got up to get in front of Mona. "You know who she ditched me for?! Hanna Marin. She left **me** topless, for Hefty Hanna."

When Mona shrugged off Alison's indignation, the blonde looked at her questionably. "What?" The tiny brunette asked. "I see the way they're with each other. Hanna is so in love, **already.** It's pretty obvious."

The DiLaurentis looked staggered. "And Emily?! Does she like her back?"

Mona shrugged. Alison swore that if the petite brunette shrugged her off one more time, she was going to bounce her off the walls. "She doesn't seem to be into Hanna as much as Hanna is into her, but she definitely cares for her a lot."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because I look at them." Mona said it in a matter-of-fact tone that was about to drive the blonde insane.

"So do I." Alison walked back to the edge of her bed to sit down.

"Yea, but when you look at them you're seeing them through your DiLaurentis shade colored glasses. You're looking at them, but you're not aware of them. Instead of going through your thoughts, you should be deciphering what they might be thinking. If you really pay attention, you'll probably guess correctly."

Alison shook her head in disbelief. "When did you get better at this than me?"

Mona smirked deviously. "I learned from the best." She took a seat next to Alison. "This isn't news to you. You know this. This girl is just a curve ball for you for some reason."

"You're right. And if you ever tell anyone about this I'll kill you."

"I believe you." With a sigh, Mona got up and made her way to Alison's bedroom door. "Well I have to go. I have a hot date tonight." Alison was still in deep thought so Mona broke her out of it by giving some more advice. "Alison, you have the perfect opportunity. You can meet with her frequently with the excuse of the book. Tell her you want a drink, or you're hungry, or whatever. Go out with her, without the distraction of your assignments, and talk to her. Get personal, before you get freaky." She winked.

"Are you saying that I should sleep with her, because that's on a whole other level."

Mona had already opened the door. "No, I'm saying that if you want it, you want it. There's no shame in glory. Ta-ta." The brunette stepped out and closed the door leaving a distressed DiLaurentis behind.

The blonde really needed a mental break. Maybe if she actually went outside for a bit, the fresh air might do her some good. But she couldn't go anywhere too populated, so she decided to go to a small music shop in the neighborhood.

* * *

Alison's mom had always insisted on her learning the piano, and father never complained. She had liked it at first, but soon her parents became demanding and Alison had grown tired of it. She considered herself a decent player. Above average. But now whenever she played, which was rare, she liked to do it without people to look at her and judge.

She had made her way to the pianos, but it was the sound of a guitar that caught her attention. It was an electric guitar, but the person playing made it sound so smooth, that Alison began walking towards it, almost hypnotized. When she rounded the corner to the guitar section, full of all styles and colors, she was met with the profile of a dark-haired beauty.

She didn't want to speak. She didn't want to break the trance she found herself in, or the one the girl was in.

Each note was played so delicately, Alison almost melted, but right when she closed her eyes to the sound, it ended.

"Stalker."

The blonde opened her eyes, and was met with Emily's amused ones. It took her a moment to remember she had a voice, and said, "This town is not as big as you think."

Emily put the Fender guitar down on the stand, and made her way towards Alison. "Yea, I'm starting to realize that real fast. Earlier today I ran into Aria with…someone." The brunette caught herself, and Alison's curiosity almost got her to ask Emily 'who?', but she decided to save that for later.

"What are _you_ doing here? You play the guitar?" Emily sounded too surprised for Alison's liking.

"Piano." The blonde responded plainly.

"Of course." Emily's smug smile was something Alison was starting to love and hate. It was something she couldn't decide whether she wanted to slap or kiss away, which was a bizarre thought for the blonde.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alison's own voice began to get as irritated as her thoughts.

"It's just that you're a pretty, blonde, white, rich girl. Of course mommy and daddy wanted their daughter to do something artistic. So let me guess, they got you personal piano classes when you were anywhere between 5 years old to 9 years old." It wasn't really a question, the way Emily said it. "And I say **got** you, because it's not like you asked, and even if you had, they probably drained all the fun out of it."

Alison could do nothing, but glare. Damn, she hated the girl. How was she supposed to try and be her friend, when she insulted her like that? If she wasn't right, it would be easier to ignore it and move on. But it was almost as if Emily saw right through her, and it made her angry; to feel so out of control.

"Did I touch a nerve?" Emily, again, produced a smug smile.

 _There it is again_ , Alison thought.

Before she knew what she was doing, Alison's hand was flying to the other girl's face, but Emily, already prepared for violence due to the heat in Alison's eyes, caught it just an inch before making contact with her brown cheek.

Emily held her wrist so tight, it was starting to sting, and she made a tsk sound in while shaking her head in glee. "I win."

Alison tried to pry her arm out of Emily's grip, but the girl held on tight. "Let me go!" She continued to struggle, and when the taller girl did not budge she started shoving Emily away with her other hand, but Emily took that one too. The tan girl now had both of her wrists in a deadly grip and she pulled them firmly behind Alison's back.

She pulled Alison's body flush against hers. The blonde could feel the heat of the other girl's body but tried to ignore the sensation, and a second later she began squirming again. "You know what? I like you like this." When Alison kneed her, Emily bent down in pain, and finally let her go.

"Asshole." Alison said breathless.

As soon as Emily caught her breath she began laughing. Slowly she stood up straight. "You're very violent."

"You wouldn't let me go!" Alison could not believe the crassness of this girl.

"I'm sorry, was I the one who tried to slap you? Oh, no! I wasn't. Who was that?" Emily tapped her chin curiously. "Oh, yea that was you." She pointed her index finger at the blonde, and once again a smug grin plastered her face.

There was no way she could shut the girl up, except…

She grabbed her roughly by her leather jacket, and pulled her along until they were secluded in the piano room. Emily had actually been caught off guard, and almost tripped on the way over. With all her strength, Alison shoved the girl inside, and closed the door.

"You're going to kill me now aren't you?"

"Shut up." Alison whispered before taking Emily's lips without warning.

To Alison's surprise, Emily did not take long to respond. In the same second the blonde roughly took her lips, she reacted with just as much passion. The DiLaurentis girl felt Emily's hand tangle in her hair and pull her impossibly closer. She couldn't help the groan that left her lips, soon followed the moan she made when Emily tongue met her own.

She tasted delicious, and her tongue was dominating, but not sloppy. Alison decided in that moment that she hated Emily Fields.

The girl was so fucking beautiful it almost hurt to see her. She was smart, annoyingly funny, apparently also a talented musician, and an amazing kisser.

It did not matter how many times Alison tried to gain an upper hand, Emily always won. And even now when she had initially taken Emily by surprise, the brunette has made her, her own and took charge of the kiss. But what Alison hated the most, was that a part of her loved it.

She hated that she loved it.

She hated the pool of wet desire forming between her thighs. She hated how alive Emily made her feel. She hated how when she took Emily's bottom lip between her teeth and pushed her down onto the bench, the brunette took her legs and made the blonde straddle her causing friction that made Alison want to lose control more than she already had. She hated how Emily's possessive hands roamed all over her body leaving a trail of heat, Alison should not be feeling in the first place.

The sound of someone clearing their throat disapprovingly made Alison jump off of Emily. "This is a public place. Private things, should be done privately." The store clerk, a middle aged man, said.

Emily smiled, and apologized which the man seemed to accept, but Alison's face, which was already heated, only blushed more at getting caught. When the man left, Emily spoke up. "I'm hungry."

 _She sounds so fucking composed,_ Alison internally ranted. Meanwhile, Alison could hardly say a word, because she was so breathless.

Emily raised a curious eyebrow. "Alison?"

"Mhm." Alison looked at Emily trying to put on an apathetic face, and miserably failing.

"Do you wanna go eat?"

 _Well, at least she doesn't sound amused,_ Alison thought, and she was more than grateful for that, because she was sure she couldn't handle any of Emily's teasing about what had just happened right then.

"Mhm." Alison tried to show some confidence by walking out of the door first, her head high, but inside her mind a battle was brewing.


	12. It is the Summer

**AN: Sorry for the massive lag you guys. I had some serious writer's block, but I not made an outline so I have the general path I want to take with this story...althouuugh. You never know some changes could be made. I'm officially done with this semester, so I have three weeks to update properly. Again, I apologize, wish you enjoy this, and thank you for being patient :D I know how I feel when a story I like lags to update.**

* * *

They drove separately to The Grill. Once they got there, and got inside to wait in line, the silence between both of them was becoming too much for Alison to handle. "What are you gonna get?" Emily's voice interrupted Alison's anxious mind.

"Uhh…I don't know. I'm not even hungry." The blonde couldn't look anywhere else but down to the shuffling of her feet. She wondered if Emily noticed. At that moment Alison decided to look up at Emily, only to find her entirely focused on scanning the menu above their heads.

"I am. I'm starving."

For some reason, that really infuriated Alison. Here she was, a mess, and the brunette was as apathetic as always. Nothing seemed to shake her. Meanwhile, Alison's feet couldn't stop shifting weight from one to the other. She made herself stop immediately. She needed to be still. Be cool.

Well, that was what she was trying to do, until the irritation she felt got the best of her, and she blurted out, "What's wrong with you?"

Finally, Emily tore her engrossed eyes from the menu and looked down at Alison. "What?"

"Nothing forget it," Alison said in a huff.

"I'm hungry, that's what's wrong with me." Emily shrugged off.

Alison's irritation came back tenfold. The Californian really did not get it. "God, you're so dense!" The blonde voice came out much louder than she thought, and people started looking at them. Alison wasted no time in walking out of the café. She heard Emily's footsteps close by, and heard her shut the door behind her.

"What's your problem?" Emily grabbed Alison's arm and spun her around to face her.

"Don't touch me." Alison hissed under her breath, and shrugged her arm away quickly. "And **you** , you are my problem."

"What did I do now?!" Emily raised her arms in defeat.

"Nothing." Alison began strutting away again, but Emily briskly walked until she got in front of the blonde and prevented her from walking any further to her car.

"It this gonna be that thing where I ask you what's wrong, and you say nothing, and sit on it until you explode? Because it sounds like it, and honestly I would just like it if you cut the bullshit and told me straight up."

"Who talks like that?" Alison asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"Meeee." Emily sighed. "Now tell me what's wrong. You're going to eventually, might as well be it now."

Alison stood a bit closer to Emily, but not as close as to give in to her wish of slapping the brunette. She didn't want anybody passing by to hear. "We kissed, and you're acting like nothing happened."

"Ok." Emily knew this was what Alison's behavior was about all along, but she just hoped it would be ignored. She was going to have to deal. "How about I get something from a drive thru and we go to that park with the creek to talk about it."

"Why the park? We could just go to my house." Alison offered.

"No. No, I want to go to the park." In truth, she didn't want to be alone with Alison.

"Fine." Alison agreed, and made her way to her car. Emily followed her lead, and got into her own.

* * *

Emily had gotten a chicken burrito, and was savoring it as they sat on a huge boulder staring out onto the small creek.

"So who's going to start talking?" Alison was getting impatient. Emily on the other hand was just trying to enjoy her burrito.

Once she swallowed, Emily started talking. "Alison, that kiss was a mistake."

The brunette looked directly into the blonde's eyes to state how serious she was about what she had just said, and Alison felt disappointed. She didn't know why. Well, she did know why. She just didn't want to admit it.

The blonde knew she was developing feelings for the Californian, if she hadn't already. It wasn't her pride that was wounded when Emily said their kiss was a mistake. Her pride was fine, but the drop she felt in her chest made her break the eye contact and focus on the creek. Anything to distract from the questionable ache she felt.

"I'm sorry if you felt that I took advantage of you." Emily was now busy packaging the rest of her burrito for later.

"You didn't." Alison's voice was smaller than she imagined. "It's not like it meant anything. I just didn't know how else to shut you up."

At that, the brunette laughed. "Well it definitely worked. Those techniques always work on me."

Alison didn't laugh along though. Lying always came easy to her, but this lie had made her swallow a painful lump in her throat.

"Hanna." She croaked, and Emily immediately stopped laughing at the mention of the other blonde's name.

"Hanna can't know about this." Emily spoke after seconds of silence.

Alison chuckled knowingly. "I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend."

"She isn't. It's not me kissing some girl that would hurt her. It's the fact that the girl happens to be you." Emily took a hold of Alison's arm, the blonde took notice and made eye contact again with the brunette. "Don't tell her." For a second, Alison could almost hear Emily's voice as pleading, but it passed just as quickly.

"I won't." Emily relaxed, but then Alison continued, "If you tell me what your little plan for the school is."

"Of course." Emily chuckled, knowing Alison would not have agreed unless given something in exchange. The blonde was so predictable.

Emily decided there would be no loss. "I plan on Hanna replacing you. She wants to be the Queen Bee, and as stupid as I think those statuses are, she wants it so I'm going to help her get it."

The DiLaurentis girl reflected Emily's amused eyes with her own. "And here everyone thought you were getting rid of the tyrannical DiLaurentis rule for the good of the school."

Alison's trademark smirk plastered her face. Emily met it with her very own mischievous one.

"Partly. But if I'm being completely honest, I probably wouldn't have done much if I didn't consider putting Hanna in your place."

Alison stood up. Still chuckling at Emily's antics. The girl was a mastermind after all. She had completely underestimated her. Before now Alison had entertained the idea, but actually thought Emily _was_ an idealist, doing things motivated by her values. Instead she came to realize Emily was a game player, just like her. She did have her ideals, and values, but was willing to use them as a front for her real motivations.

Emily wasn't idealistic. She was practical.

"You're no different than me, you know."

The brunette stood to meet Alison's blue eyes. "Well, they do say that the hero, and the villain are two sides of the same coin."

Alison rose a skeptical eyebrow. "And you're supposed to be the hero."

Emily shrugged her off. "Same coin."

Alison turned and began making her way to her car.

Emily followed.

"Homecoming is approaching. I intend to get Hanna the crown. By then I doubt you'll get any of your following back, so she should be an easy win." Emily snickered. "And then comes the voting for prom. A few months, but by then Hanna should be nicely established."

Alison made it to her car, Emily only a foot away. The blonde had to think of something quick. She still had to get into the brunette's good graces if she wanted to stand a chance. Mona was right about that. "Well I guess we should give each other a fair fight then? You could at least give me that."

"I don't have to give you anything at all." The Californian sounded too confident for Alison's liking. Although, truth be told, that's how she sounded most of the time to the blonde's ears.

The youngest DiLaurentis' eyes grew hard, and when Emily noticed she started laughing it off. "You didn't let me finish." The brunette grew quiet again and then said, "I don't have to, but I will. No dirty talking, or rash campaigns, **or** lying. Sound good?" The taller girl extended a slim hand, and Alison took it without thought.

It was precisely what she needed. Something clean she could build on.

The blonde got in her car, and Emily draped her arms on the window. "So when are we meeting again for the assignment?"

"I don't know, but I'll text you later." Alison smiled.

She tried to make it really genuine and pure, and it freaked Emily out for a couple of seconds; just what Alison had intended. The brunette wasn't the only one that knew how to throw people off the loop.

"Okay. Later then." Emily waved and walked to her car. In that instant Alison drove off, ready to go home and call Mona.

* * *

When Emily got to Hanna's house, the blonde was laying down on her queen sized bed, and lazily searching for something to watch on Netflix. "Hanna Banana," Emily introduced her presence calling out to the bubbly blonde.

"Em's!" Hanna sprung out of her bed so fast, the brunette hardly caught her breath as the girl wrapped her up in her arms enthusiastically. "I'm so bored." The blonde pouted.

"Is your mom going somewhere?"

Hanna looked at her curiously, wondering why Emily asked. "Back to work. She just came home during her lunch break."

"Kay, cool. In that case…" Emily reached into one of her pockets and took out a black container.

"What is it?" Hanna asked, and took out from Emily's hand.

"This is a magical water-proof, odor-proof container with a built in grinder for a magical herb." The Californian couldn't help but smirk. She had promised Hanna not to peer pressure her, and she wouldn't but she would at least try and get the girl curious enough to try it.

"Weed?" The blonde still managed to ask, not sure if Emily what referring to what she obviously had referred to.

"No, crack." Hanna's eyes hilariously bulged for a second before realizing Emily's sarcasm. "Yes, Hanna, weed, what type of drug user do you take me for?"

The blonde gave the Californian the container, and jumped of her bed. "Not a sane one."

Emily followed the other girl's actions and jumped on her bed while saying "Touché."

"So what do say my white swan?" The brunette shook the container in front of Hanna's face. "If boredom is what is bothering you, this will definitely help."

"I've never done it before." Hanna's voice was trailing.

"I know," Emily responded, and the blonde looked at her right in time to catch the brunette's devious smirk.

"You love this don't you?!" Hanna began laughing, and pushed Emily's face down onto the duvet.

Emily let herself be pushed by Hanna, but then recovered and turned on her back. Blue eyes looked down at her with amusement. "You caught me. This is what I do. I go from town to town looking for virginal, sweet, sober girls that I corrupt into lesbianism, anarchy, and drug use."

The brunette had somehow managed to say it so casually, Hanna could only laugh more. "You're terrible," she said between laughs.

There was light knocks on the door before it opened. "Bye girls, I have to go back to work. Hanna remember to take out the trash, and make yourself a **healthy** dinner. No junk food." Hanna rolled her eyes, and Emily chuckled at the dramatics of it all. "Have a good time girls."

"Bye, Ashley."

"Bye, Mom."

Both girls said at the same time.

"Well, look at us. All alone. If only there was something to do…" Emily sing-songed.

"How long does it last?" Hanna asked so seriously, it threw Emily off for a moment.

"It depends, but anywhere from 1-3 hours. You'll usually get sleepy towards the end."

"Will you take care of me?" The blonde's eyebrows furrowed upward giving her a worried look.

Emily couldn't help but take her by the neck, and kiss her on the forehead before telling her, "Of course, I'll take care of you."

Hanna gave her a tiny smile, and said "Okay then, let's do this. Corrupt me."

"Ok, but before we start, I just want to make sure you don't feel pressured." Emily propped herself up and sat up straight on Hanna's bed.

"I don't." The quirky blonde assured.

With that cleared, Emily took out something else from her jacket's pocket. Rolling papers. She took two out of the box. "Do you have a notebook I can use as a surface, it's easier than a table."

Hanna stood up and grabbed a notebook from her desk. "Here." She gave it to Emily and kneel in front of her watching the whole process attentively.

Hanna had seen it before in movies, and TV. She knew some classmates that were potheads, but she had never seen the process live, which was frankly weird considering they were already seniors. But she guessed it wasn't too surprising since she didn't hang around with potheads, and Rosewood was such a small, affluent town.

Emily took the weed out of the container, and grinded it to be fine. Then she expertly put it on the paper she prepared and rolled it perfectly. "I'm a genius," she said holding the joint out for Hanna to see proudly.

"You're a pothead," Hanna replied and they both burst out laughing.

"Touché." Emily searched in her pocket again, and took out a lighter. "Wait, do you have like scented candles or something?"

"I do." The blonde got up, understanding what Emily was getting at.

"Here." Emily gave the blonde her lighter, so she could light two candles she had.

Once, she lit them, Hanna gave the brunette the lighter, but before Emily lit the joint she said, "'Kay, I'm going to hit it first so you can see how it's done. The biggest mistake people make their first time is that they blow out the smoke right after they take it in. They smoke it like it's a cigarette. When you're taking the drag, take it long and hard…" Hanna chuckled, and Emily rolled her eyes. "…and hold it in for a good 5 seconds. Let it out smoothly and you'll be good."

The brunette lit the joint, and puffed until it stayed lit. She took her hit, and Hanna looked at her as if she blinked, she would miss it.

Once, Emily let out the smoke she passed it to Hanna. The blonde took the drag like Emily had told her, and tried to hold it in as long, but her throat burned and she choked. She started to cough, and Emily got up without a word. She left, but came back just as quickly with a glass of water, while Hanna was still coughing.

"Drink some, it'll help."

Hanna took the glass, and drank some water. Emily was right, it soothed her throat.

"That happens a lot when you take hard hits. You did pretty good. Are you sure you haven't done this before, pothead?"

Emily took the joint from Hanna's fingers, and smoked more while the other girl chuckled at soothed her neck with her hand.

A while passed by while Hanna and Emily passed the joint back and forth until they finished it.

"How do you feel?" A comfortable silence had settled between them since they had started smoking.

"Sober." Hanna lazily turned her head towards the brunette, but Emily started chuckling.

"You have the goofiest grin on your face right now, and you're telling me you're sober? You know you're high as Zeus if you think you're sober."

Hanna got up immediately, and looked at herself in her vanity mirror. "My eyes are red."

"Cus' you're high." She heard Emily mumble in the back.

"And I do have the goofiest grin." Hanna began chuckling looking at herself. She tore her eyes away from the mirror, and looked towards the brunette sitting down comfortably on her bed. "We still have like 4 hours before my mom gets home."

"Let's order pizza," Emily excitingly took out her phone from her jean's pocket.

Hanna's mouth began to water. Pizza sounded so good. "Put pineapple."

Emily took a second off her phone to grimace and say, "Eww. No."

"Fine, just put it in mine." Hanna threw herself on the bed again and landed next to Emily.

"Yours? As in a whole pizza for you? I don't think you could finish it." The brunette was looking at her with glassy, worried eyes.

"Ugh! Emily I just want pineapple." The blonde grabbed her arm desperately. "I don't care if you get me a whole pizza, or half and half. I just want pineapple."

Emily grabbed the blonde by the arm and pulled her closer. "Then why don't go downstairs and get some pineapple. I've seen the ones you keep on top of your fridge."

"That's a lot of work." Hanna gave a defeated sigh. "Unless you help me. Please, Ems. Won't you help me chop some pineapple?"

"Fine. Just let me order a pizza." Emily agreed.

By the time Emily had finished ordering the pizza, Hanna had already made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

When the brunette went in she realized Hanna had gotten a bit carried away. There wasn't only pineapples on the marble counter. There were mangos, about two packets of strawberries, some grapes, and dark cherries. "I thought you said you **only** wanted pineapple." Emily looked through all the fruit, and began wondering just how juicy and sweet it might be, because it certainly all looked just about ripe. Now she could practically savor it in her mouth.

"Come on Ems, chop, chop." The blonde had handed Emily a knife, and surprisingly the girls were extremely focused on preparing the fruit; they finished quickly.

They had put the fruit in separate bowls. The mango and pineapple in one bowl, and the cherries, grapes, and strawberries is another. They were almost upstairs when Hanna said, "I forgot the whip cream."

A few minutes later, they went into the bedroom. Soon, both girls were eating fruits in silence, as Hanna kept searching for something to watch on Netflix. "I don't know what to put. There's so much." The blonde was overwhelmed.

"Put a classic."

Suddenly, the bell rang, and Emily realized 40 minutes had already flown by. She went downstairs, paid the guy, and went back upstairs to find Hanna still looking through Netflix.

"Oh, my God, Hanna. Just pick something or I will." Emily didn't like to eat without watching something.

"Here," Hanna reluctantly said before handing Emily the controller.

Emily decided to put on The L Word, simply because she saw it as she scrolled by and wondered in Hanna had ever seen it. The brunette couldn't help the smirk that grew on her face, unbeknownst to the blonde chewing on a mango. She put on the episode where the women go camping.

Hanna asked, "What show it this?"

"The L Word." Emily picked up a slice of pizza, and began devouring it.

"Isn't the 'L' for lesbians?" Hanna was looking at her with a knowing glint in her eye.

"Could be." Emily shrugged. "Most likely. Now shush, and watch."

It was warm inside Hanna's room. _She probably has the heater on_. The Californian was naturally better for taking the heat. Although, she preferred cool days, "cool days" in California were not the same as in Pennsylvania.

She had been here for two weeks, and was already quickly adjusting to the cold. However, with so many layers on, she felt a bit stuffy in the blonde's warm room. The brunette removed her leather jacket, and then her hoodie, leaving her with her long sleeve, black blouse.

Every now and then Emily would glance at Hanna. She was engrossed in the show even though earlier she had mentioned she "had no idea who was who and what's going on."

It was easy to keep track of the blonde's reactions, because Emily had her close beside her, laid down on the bed. So it was particularly amusing how Hanna's eyes bulged when Niki, Jenny's girlfriend, takes hold of the purple dildo, and begins to put it in the holster.

"Is she going to use the strap on?" Hanna was a mesh of curious, amused, and shy.

Emily wants to add something, but waits until the whole sex scene is finished. "What did you think about that?" The brunette could have asked more subtlety when trying to find out what Hanna thought, but she decided to let go of any coyness.

"It was…" the blonde's eyes where suddenly very interested in the bowl of remaining fruit she had on her lap. "Interesting."

"Well, I thought it was hot, and it's fun too." Emily chuckled. "I mean, if you're into that sort of thing. Not everyone is, but people are into all kinds of things. It's all good." Then the brunette remembered what she always said after her liberal opinions- "As long as it's consensual."

"Have you done that?" Now the blonde's blue eyes met Emily's, but just as quickly she took them off of her and onto whatever was on her walls.

"I have. Just not on the receiving end." The brunette stood up a little, and scooted closer to Hanna, who then looked up maybe wondering if Emily was going to go the full way towards her. "I've always found more pleasure pleasuring others. Women, to be specific. I don't know what it is. I mean I like orgasms, just as much as the next person, but there's something about the way my hands feel every twitch of her smooth skin beneath me. Her moans and gasps of pleasure. I like when they pull me closer, or scratch my back, or trap me between their thighs when in the edge of pleasure. It's powerful, to make someone come undone like that."

"Well…" Hanna paused and her eyes spoke of insecurities to Emily when in reality she only said, "…you're the only girl I've been with. Before you, I had only had sex with Sean. Some douche."

Emily didn't really know what to respond to that so she continued with the previous conversation. "I like being thorough. Learning what makes a girl tick. And there's a million ways to do it. And a million ways I'll try." The brunette had a smug grin on her face that Hanna caught when she turned to see Emily plop back down on her bed.

Hanna set down the bowl on the counter of her drawer, beside her bed. The quiet enveloped her, and for the first time she felt uneasy with Emily. She had felt other types of uneasy around the Californian, but this was the first that was accompanied by hostile thoughts. She wondered if she was experienced and fun enough for Emily. What if the brunette would grow bored of her? What if Emily thought she was bad in bed, and this was her way of letting her know? What if Emily was not the person Hanna thought she was, and the blonde was just another girl on her list?

"How many girls have you been with?" The words were blurted out of her mouth, before she even had the thought to stop herself.

"Four." Emily answered plainly. She understood that when Hanna said 'with' she was talking about sex, not girlfriends. That would be another story. "That's not a lot, but I was with them multiple times."

The bubbly blonde couldn't say she wasn't surprised. She had thought Emily would be in the double-digits. "I thought you would say a lot more." Hanna said, truthfully.

"I'm only 17! Ask me again when I'm 30." Emily was intending to get a laugh out of Hanna, but instead she got a mouthful of pillow.

"You're such a whore!" Hanna repeatedly beat Emily with the fluffy pillow, doing no more than damage to her luxurious, black hair.

The brunette managed to sit up, and then wildly threw herself at the blonde, managing to get her pinned with her body weight. "Hey! No slut shaming. I just like to do it." They were both laughing now. Emily realized the position they were in, and decided to not let herself progress the situation any further. She needed to let Hanna know something first, this could wait.

"And talking about shaming…" The brunette got herself off Hanna, and laid down once again, beside her. "I talked to Alison earlier, about something concerning you."

The blonde's smile immediately fell, and she turned herself on her stomach to get a better look of Emily. "She wants to go back to school, eventually. And she's told me she plans on being the 'it' girl of Rosewood High again." Emily always spoke of these things, with an exasperated tone. She just didn't understand people's obsession with high school titles that would fade away into nothing more than bitter memories for those whose peak **was** high school. The brunette did not think this would be Hanna's peak. Even if she were to get her all the crowns Rosewood High had to offer, she had a feeling Hanna could achieve much more than that later on. Alison, she was still not too sure of, but the DiLaurentis girl did seem much smarter than the brunette had originally thought.

"She'll probably be back before the month ends. Homecoming is next month. She said she would get the crown, and then **I** told **her** , that it would not be possible, because the queen will be you. Of course, I haven't really asked you, have I?" The brunette wanted to make sure Hanna understood this was **her** choice, and only hers to make. Yes, Emily might get some satisfaction out of seeing girls like Alison knocked of their pedestal, but at the end of the day it was Hanna's call.

"It's all so soon." Hanna eyes bounced from side to side, trying to figure out all the situation inside her head.

"We can do it! You have the perfect group of people around you." Emily started counting off the girls with her fingers. "Spencer, is politically smart and she'll figure out all the logistics of it. Aria, is friendly and social, she gets along with everyone which means she'll probably be the first one to get us invited to stuff or make connections. _I_ , am manipulative, observant, and savvy. That should be enough on me, for you to figure out how important those skills are. And you, Princess, are the face of it all. You're the pretty girl, and _**blonde**_! Don't forget blonde. Cus' I'm pretty too!" Emily chuckled and Hanna once again, got a pillow to throw at Emily's smug face.

"I feel pretty-." Emily began singing the song, from _West Side Story_.

"Stop it!" Hanna tried to get the pillow over the brunette's face, but her laughter was making her weak, and Emily was putting up a fight.

The Californian finally got a good grip on the pillow Hanna was trying to shut her up with and yanked it out of the blonde's grasp, the pull sent the girl on top of the brunette.

"You are pretty." Hanna said quietly.

The smiles on both of the girls was still present as their laughter continuously died down.

Hanna had been thinking about everything Emily had told her for days. She had toyed with the whole idea of her becoming _**the**_ girl of Rosewood High, possibly the town. The thought gave her butterflies, and her hands would slightly shake from the nervousness that would always threaten to take over, but never did.

Always so cautious, she had been.

"I want to be queen."

The blonde was slowly running her index finger up and down Emily's elegant jawline.

"I want my crown." She whispers, but it's so quiet, she's sure the dark-haired girl has heard her.

Swiftly, the blonde twists to put a leg over Emily's torso and straddle her. She sits upright, and soon feels Emily's curious hands over her thighs trying to touch as much as she can.

"You'll get your crown." The rebellious girl's voice is just as low as Hanna's, and the blonde can tell the girl before her is already distracted into other thoughts. Thoughts that she hopes, are only about her.

The blonde grinds down and can automatically, as if on instinct, feel Emily's hands tighten around her. Her hands now start to travel upwards, to the curve of her butt. Emily squeezes her deliciously, and bring her down to grind harder of her.

The heat starts to be too much for the blonde to handle, and she removes her own sweater hastily. Emily catches her drift, and removes her own black-sleeve blouse.

Hanna moans at the contact of their skin. She always thought it to be curious that Emily did not seem as warm. She always seemed a degree of two cooler than other people the blonde encountered.

Their lips met, and even though they had started with a bit of a haste, their lips were in no rush like the first time they had been this intimate.

It was slow, but passionate.

It was full of something the blonde could not distinguish.

Hanna had always been an impatient person. She always wanted to be on the move, have her parents' attention. She got bored easily, and never actually stood still just to take in her surroundings. Always with that teetering nervousness, even as a child, but not now.

She felt a peace wash over her, so much so that she almost forgot to make a conscious effort to remember the moment.

Remember the feeling.

As clothing garments were taken off one by one, and Emily's hands roamed over her body shamelessly, she remembered. Not only was she to remember the details of the situation, she wanted to remember the details of the serenity she felt at this moment.

When Emily got on top of her, and she settled between her legs the blonde reached down and slowly made her way to the brunette's own pooling desire.

The dark-haired girl let out a groan, but Hanna cut it short with her mouth.

The brunette wasted no more time in filling Hanna, as well, and the room soon filled with sounds of pleasure.

Soft and sweet.

They explored each other, for how long Hanna did not know.

But it didn't matter.

Hanna did not care for titles, or crowns. She did not care for people to notice her. She did not care for people to like her. The urgency she always felt, disappeared, and she could look into Emily's eyes and be still. She could finally, after thinking she never would, dwell in a warmth that overtook her.

This wasn't like when people told her to take in nature's surrounding, or when she gasped at the luxurious beauty of a diamond necklace. Eventually, she'd get over it and not care very much at all.

But as she took a second to look into Emily's dark eyes, the candlelight giving them specks of gold, she realized she could never bore of her, because she gave her something that nothing and no one else could give her.

This.

A thousand times she could replay this scene in her head, and a thousand times she'd be surprised with another exquisite detail to scrutinize.

She knew there would always be something that she missed.


	13. Of My Eyes

**A/N: I'm editing this through my phone so please excuse grammar mistakes and so on. Also heads up, this chapter gets a bit kinky-ish ;) Thank you all as always for the reviews, and to those asking which ship is endgame... tell me who you want. Maybe I can change my mind depending on how good the reasoning behind it is.**

* * *

Emily was still not ready for this. She thought her eyes might throw up. There were posters **everywhere** , and even though she enjoyed Hanna's face, she was not all for the colorful posters. It had been weeks, and still her eyes could not adjust. However, on the masses they seemed to work.

The week after Hanna and Emily had their talk about Homecoming, the dark-haired Californian recruited Spencer and Aria, letting them know what their jobs were. The girls did not protest as much as Emily thought they would, especially when it came down to the younger Hastings.

Spencer, like Emily, did not really see the point to these things. She saw the importance of being Club President of various nerd gatherings, but not Homecoming or Prom etc.

On her part, the Californian wanted no part in the paperwork, so that was all left to the bookworm. Aria, looked like she had been having a blast, constantly talking to people here and there. They had already gotten invited to a few parties for winter break, and Emily had even managed to convince Spencer to have a party in her cabin since her parents were going to be out for winter vacation.

The star of this operation, could not have been more ecstatic. So much so, Emily almost thought the girl's cheeks would fall off from all the smiling. Hanna was shy at first, but the campaign really got in motion, and people began talking to her and vice versa, they really took a liking to the bubbly blonde. It was relatively easy, just as Emily had thought.

With the scene the brunette had put on, she had become instantly popular, and by default so did the girls she hung around with.

The first half of the day went by as usual. With handing out fliers, to people stopping them almost every minute to speak to Hanna and Emily. Mostly Hanna. The other girl would simply, grunt, and place a lazy smile on her face that was silently trying to communicate to others to leave her alone.

Finally, they had lunch and since it was a bit sunnier out, although still cold, they decided to take a seat outside in a more secluded area by the football field.

"Ah, peace." Spencer sighed.

"Take it in all its glory, because it won't last long." Emily sighed as well.

"You two are so pessimistic." Hanna chipped in.

"No. We're realists, and introverts." The Californian corrected, but Aria quickly concluded, "So, pessimists?"

They all laughed at the petite girl's comment, and began eating in silence.

"So, Emily…" Spencer started, but didn't finish so the brunette gave the Hastings an encouraging look for her to continue. "You've been hanging out with Alison a lot, right?"

The brunette had an idea of where this conversation may be going, and was beginning to feel irritated. "I wouldn't call it hanging out."

"I think what Spencer is trying to say is, do you know when she's coming back?" Aria jumped in, quickly catching on to the sudden mood change in Emily.

"I don't. She was planning on being here by the beginning of the month, but here we are."

Hanna started shifting around nervously. Emily couldn't see her, but she could feel the blonde next to her.

"Better for us right?" Emily continued trying to indirectly sooth the blonde. "Easy win."

"I can't believe it's already next week." Hanna said, much calmer than the brunette would have thought.

"I can't believe you still haven't found a dress." Aria replied. "Are we going to do the same as last week?"

Emily remembered how tired Aria kept saying she was all week because Hanna had been driving them around town to find the perfect dress. Emily only went once, but after the blonde realized that the brunette's opinions on dresses would go no further than 'it looks nice', she made Emily sit it out. Spencer was not much different.

As a positive, both of them had become much more acquainted with each other, and found many similarities. However, their differences were enough to have their personalities easily distinguished. Emily was not nearly as prudish as Spencer, nor was she was academically intense. Their music taste was also a bit different, since Spencer listened to a lot of Indie, and little of Rock, whereas Emily was the opposite.

Nevertheless, both girls had a strong sense of reality, and more interests in deeper conversations and subjects, whereas their counterparts tended to be a little more _'airheaded'_ , Emily wondered if that was the correct word.

"Yes, Aria and don't complain! You're the only one that can help me."

The petite girl slumped a bit, but being as nice as she was, nodded and offered a weak smile.

She turned to give Spencer an apologetic look.

 _Curious_.

Another thing Emily and Spencer had in common was that they both had a "secret" relationship going on, if you could call it that. I mean sure, Hanna was somewhat obvious with her feelings of Emily, but it's not like the girls kissed in public. At most, they held hands. And they had only had sex two times since the time they first smoked together.

There were rumors of them dating to which both the blonde, and brunette had shut down. Technically, Hanna and Emily did have a relationship, a friends with benefits type of thing, but no one knew of the benefits part. So you could say it was 'secret'.

But, the Californian couldn't help the smirk that overcame her features when remembering the past encounter she had with Spencer and Aria on one fateful Sunday morning.

She remembered making her way to the music shop, but stopping first for some coffee at the Grill, their mocha was delicious. As almost always, there had been no parking nearby, so the brunette parked a block away, and when making her way to the café, she passed an alleyway where she heard voices in hushed argument.

Emily, naturally, simply turned her head and recognized Aria right away. The brunette was curious, so she stood on the side of the wall where neither girl saw her. Emily was peeking and soon realized the person Aria was arguing with was Spencer. Her curiosity now, truly peaked, got the best of her, and she took her head out more in order to listen better to their hurried whispers.

To Emily's annoyance, she could not hear clearly and only heard phrases like 'they're trying to set you up! How can you be so smart, and stupid at the same time?!'

By that point in the argument Aria's anger had gotten the best of her, and Spencer reminded her to keep her voice down.

After a few more exchanges, Spencer and Aria began hugging, and when the taller brunette made space between them it was only to give the petite girl a sweet kiss to which Aria responded to by lightly turning her heel up, in a classic romantic gesture. _I knew she was a romantic_.

But Emily, had miscalculated just how much the girls where attuned to each other and not their surroundings because when she whispered, "She reads too many novels," both girls immediately turned around. Emily then told them that it was none of her business what they were up to, and proceeded to try to make her way to the café, before Spencer stopped her. She had never seen the nerdy girl be this anxious, granted she had only known her for about two weeks. Spencer went from looking angry to looking like she was on the brink of getting on her knees, when Emily convinced her that she would not speak about it to anyone.

Eventually, Spencer had to let her go. But Emily had kept her promise, and with that she quickly gained the trust of both of the girls.

The Californian was brought back to the present when the bell rang, and Emily threw her head back groaning, "That wasn't enough time."

Hanna, ever so quick to sooth the girl, kissed her temple and said, "The day is almost over."

* * *

So far, not much of what she had in mind was going according to plan. She had been wanting to return to school by the beginning of the month, but the moment she stepped into the school with her mother to talk to the principal, they saw that there were still nasty looks thrown her way.

Her ever so prideful mother, quickly made her way back to the car loudly telling Alison to follow her along.

Once in the car, she had told her that maybe it was best for her to go to private school. Her family certainly had the money, but they had never bothered with private schooling before because the public school was still of high quality, due to the affluent neighborhood.

Alison had insisted that she did not want to go to any other school. Sure there was a lot of trouble there, but she was familiar with the place. This was her senior year, she did not want to let go of what she had built.

Her mom seemed relentless, until finally Alison had convinced her to at least think about it, and give her some time to figure out how to sooth the angry student body.

But for now, the younger DiLaurentis sat alone on her bed, in an empty house, contemplating what she was to do next.

After it all, it always seemed to begin and end with Emily. She needed her in order to return to school.

For the past month, they had definitely become more accustomed to their own way of being. Emily would usually go over to the blonde's house and they would work on their assignment. But somehow, little by little they began also engaging in things that did not revolve around anything that had to do with school, including Alison's status.

Just two weeks ago, they had gone to the movies, and binged on three films. Emily had suggested they buy a ticket, and then go to other screenings without paying. It was simple enough, and Alison agreed without much protest.

She had to admit, she had fun with the rebellious brunette. She was easy to get along with, once you got used to her sarcasm, and playful smugness.

But friendship wasn't the goal, and the blonde would do best to remember that. She had to start gaining control of the situation.

She looked at her phone and knew that by now everyone was starting to get out of school. But it wasn't until an hour later that Alison decided to call Emily.

Her phone rang for a while, and Alison thought maybe she should just try again later, when Emily picked up. "'Sup."

 _Always so expressive_ , Alison thought jokingly. "Hi, are you still at school?"

"Nope. I just got home right now." The blonde could hear a door shut heavily, and hear Emily struggling to grab something.

 _Barely getting out of the car_.

"Why?" Emily asked, not missing the secret eagerness in the younger DiLaurentis' voice.

"Because, I'm going to drop by in like 5 to 10 minutes." Alison stated casually.

The brunette had to huff at Alison's tone of entitlement. "And who invited you?"

It had been a while since she had felt confident enough to impose herself, especially with Emily, but she decided this was a start. "No one. See you in five." Before the brunette could protest, the blonde hung up and started gathering her bag, although all she had inside was makeup, money, and her phone.

She was not intending on going over to Emily's to work on their assignment. What she did need to do, was advance their relationship, whatever that was, so she could finally return to school. If she played her cards right she could convince the brunette to vouch for her.

When she arrived at the Fields' home, she knocked but her reply wasn't a familiar face greeting her at the door, instead it was a text telling her the door was unlocked for her to enter. The blonde made her way upstairs, following the sound of rock music. She stood there, in front of a beige door, suddenly nervous about knocking to check if the brunette was on the other side.

But she didn't have to do anything, because the door opened and Emily met her with a deadpanned, "Oh, good it's you, but are you just gonna be a creeper or are you gonna come in?"

"Hello, to you too." Alison replied and made her way past Emily.

The blonde took in her surroundings. Her bed had black, smooth sheets, and charcoal colored pillows. The walls of her room were decorated, almost completely. They were occupied with band posters, and of other things Alison had not much knowledge of. There were three guitars, two up on the wall, and one on a stand. She even spotted a record player in the far left corner, where it was producing the music the blonde originally first heard on her way up the stairs. The walls were of a sterling grey, which went well with the bed and overall décor of her room. She wondered, if Emily had picked the colors, because even though the setting was much gloomier than she preferred in her room, it was well matched.

But despite, the very "cool" things Emily had in her room, what she found the most interesting was what it didn't have. Despite how Emily-esque the room was, it was missing personal touches.

Like pictures.

There were no pictures of Emily, or her family, or anyone she had any personal connection with, anywhere. And as intriguing as Alison found that to be, she turned to Emily and said, "Nice room. Very…you."

"Thanks…I guess." The brunette made her way to the wooden record player in the corner of her room, and took out the current record to put another. Alison was curious so she walked to where Emily was and looked over her shoulder.

"Lana Del Rey." Alison muttered. "I've heard of her, but never really paid much attention to her music."

Emily put the record on, "This is her second album, _Ultraviolence_. She probably got it from 'A Clockwork Orange'."

"That movie," Alison started thinking about the right words to say, "was very strange."

The brunette agreed, and soon after the guitar in the beginning of the song started playing. "What did you come for?"

What had Alison come for? She knew she had wanted to somehow convince the brunette to vouch for her so she could return to school, but how would she do it? She was sure Emily would not want others to continue harassing her, but would she actually give her word for the blonde?

She doubted it.

"Em, I need to return to school." The brunette's face gave no indication of the surprise she had actually felt when the DiLaurentis girl called her by her nickname. Had they suddenly crossed past hostility and the Californian missed it when it happened?

She wondered if Alison had realized it, but she didn't know the blonde had done it on purpose. Alison had been casual about it, and did not want to call her by her full name in order to sound less commanding. The last thing she needed was for Emily to think she was trying to boss her around. But when the brunette responded with, "I didn't know you were so enthusiastic about your education," she understood getting to the other girl would take more than calling her passively by her nickname.

But the Californian had no problem with helping Alison. She was just cautious and disliked Alison's insincere efforts.

"I am. I've been at that school, since freshman year, I would like to finish there."

Emily gave out an irritated sign and walked to her drawer where she had a secret opening, and got her stash. Alison stressed her out. "Why don't you cut the bullshit, and tell me exactly what you want? You know, I know."

When Alison stood there quietly, Emily continued, "You want me to help you get back to school so you slither yourself back into power, because what better way to end your long reign."

The blonde's baby blue eyes were on Emily's hands which had started to prep the weed to pack a bowl. "I'll help you okay."

"You will?!" Alison failed at hiding her surprise. She hadn't expected it to be that easy, but she had expected to have more success manipulating the brunette, which was her fault. By now she should know better than to try. "Why?"

"Because I'm tired of this shit. You come with your agenda all the time, and that's all that envelops you. And Hanna too!"

Maybe this wasn't a good day for the brunette. She could tell the Californian was stressed, and this had been the first time she heard her speak of Hanna with frustration in her voice.

"I'll tell everyone to back off of you, okay. Better yet, tell me when you want to return to school and I'll walk alongside you. But…" Emily dropped the pipe from her hand and walked to get in Alison's face. "…if I see or hear you bothering any of my friends or anyone else, I will make sure you never set another foot in Rosewood High. And stay away from Hanna."

"Okay, I will." Alison released a relived sigh. "I want to return by Homecoming."

"Okay. You'll just need to talk to whoever you need to talk to, and on the day of, let me know." Emily got back to preparing her pipe.

"Are you going to smoke weed…here?" Alison looked around.

"Yea, what about it?" Emily sat on the corner of her bed, facing Alison.

"Isn't it going to stink in here?" The blonde was becoming preoccupied of smelling like the herb.

But the brunette only shrugged and said, "I'm pretty sure my mom knows I smoke, and doesn't care. I have a B average grade, I do all my chores, I help her out, and at least it's not meth."

"Or alcohol." The blonde sighed disappointingly thinking of her alcoholic mother. She was quite the functioning alcoholic, but the functioning part wouldn't last much longer, she guessed.

"Want to smoke with me?" Emily nudged her pipe to Alison's hand.

"I don't really like it. Makes me feel too slow." Alison sat beside the brunette.

There was amusement in Emily's voice when she said, "So you've done it." Her tone was almost mocking.

"Of course I have, who do you think I am?" It was a rhetorical question, yet nevertheless Emily answered.

"A virginal little dove." She lit the bowl and began smoking.

"Pennsylvania may not be California, and Rosewood is definitely not L.A., but that doesn't mean we are all innocent."

"No such animal." Emily responded. "I never said innocent, more like prudish."

Alison shoved the, already high, brunette hard and the girl fell off the bed. The blonde hadn't expected her to actually fall. And even though she asked, "Are you okay?" and apologized she began laughing harder than she remembered in a long time.

"I can't believe you just threw me." Emily's head reemerged from the floor and could be seen above the mattress.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. It was a small shove." The blonde shrugged the brunette's accusations off, and leaned on her arm comfortably on the dark sheets.

"A small shove! You knocked me to the floor, and look!" Emily pointed to the floor. The blonde rose her head a bit to catch a glimpse of dark ash on the floor. "You're lucky it didn't still have weed, but now my floor's dirty."

"You are such a drama queen." Alison got in Emily's face. "And you complain about me. If it bothers you so much, I'll clean it."

The blonde walked to the restroom and by the time she walked in she saw Emily already packing another bowl. "Aren't you high already?"

"A bit. Sure you don't wanna smoke?"

"Yes." Alison insisted as she waved a rag she had found inside Emily's restroom in front of her face. "Can I use this to clean?"

"Yes." Emily answered.

Alison then got on all fours as she started wiping at the carpet. Emily was sure she would not get ash out of the carpet. She needed a vacuum not a rag, but despite herself, a very dark place of her mind was enjoying the scenery before her. And what a scene she was.

Today, the blonde had worn a yellow sundress with dark brown, knee-high boots, and a jean jacket to give her the warmth the dress most likely took away. They were almost in winter and Alison DiLaurentis was wearing a knee high sundress. Of course, it fit her as though it was made for her. Her waist was accentuated by the dress, and hugged Alison's small form just enough to leave the modesty of a sundress charming.

A sundress.

Cute, and modest. Girly. The girl-next-door type of look. But Alison would never be the girl-next-door; she would always be 'the' girl.

So, it was a sick pleasure Emily dwelled in seeing Alison DiLaurentis on her knees, scrubbing away at ashes. The shy dress was now changing its purpose as it rose behind the blonde's soft-looking thighs. The darker girl, could watch the dress swing for hours on by, as it went higher and lower every time Alison scrubbed from side to side.

The Californian became entranced, and thought of what beautiful scenery waited for her from the front, so she stood and gracefully made her way in front of Alison. The blonde girl was too concentrated to notice the staring the dark-haired beauty was doing before her. But it was probably for the best as she didn't catch how the brunette's eyes roamed her neck and chest.

Emily could feel it.

The occasional twinge she felt from time to time.

Most of the times she got it from sex. This time she was getting it just from staring at the blonde girl before her.

Her breasts would bounce more aggressively every time she would scrub harder. Every time, Emily felt the twinge in her rising, and the more it rose the more impulsive she knew she'd get. She knew this not only by the heat that threated to consume her, but by her feet somehow ending up right in front of Alison so much so that the blonde could no longer be unaware of the brunette's presence.

She saw the black leather boots right below her head, and slowly made her gaze up to the owner. Emily was staring at her, quiet and with not much expression in her face. "What?" Alison asked, thinking it best to ask the brunette instead of trying to figure it out herself.

Such a simple question, with so many possible answers. Emily did not know which one to provide so she randomly said, "Dance with me." Her hand extended waiting for the blonde to take it.

Despite Alison saying, "You're so weird." She took the brunette hand.

A slow song was playing, and she asked, "What's this song?"

"Shades of Cool." Emily answered wrapping her arms around Alison's waist once she was up.

The blonde felt the Californian get a firm grip on her waist, and awkwardly she placed her arms around her tan shoulders. They were strong under Alison's fingers, but it was her smooth skin that made the blonde close her eyes for a second. As they continued to dance slowly in silence, Alison got comfortable enough to place her head on Emily's shoulder.

A scent of flowers hit Emily's nose, and she only had to control the urge to put her face in the blonde's hair. "You smell nice."

"Do I smell like weed?"

The brunette chuckled, "No."

Alison also let out a giggle and removed her head from the taller girl's shoulder, soon making space to meet the other girl's eyes. "Why are we dancing?"

If there was one thing the brunette hated about drugs in general was that she became too honest. Her inhibitions became muddy, and the usual filter from her brain to her mouth seemed not to work. But she knew some people did not appreciate such character changes. "Do you want the truth?"

Did the blonde want the truth? Alison guessed she could ask for that. It'd be a change to the lies she constantly deals with, and lies had not done much for her. "Yes."

"When you started scrubbing the floor, you're dress rose, and I started wondering what I could glimpse at. So, I made my way in front of you to enjoy watching how every time you scrubbed the floor, you're breasts would bounce. And then I wanted more, so I asked you to dance, because I wanted to desperately touch you. And it would be wrong to touch you any other way, wouldn't it?"

Alison felt as though she was having an outer body experience. She didn't know what to say or what to do, and maybe the fault was not really hers but of the heat that gathered between her legs. She would be an even bigger liar if she did not admit that she was very attracted to the rebellious girl. And ever since their kiss in the music store, she would often wake up with an ache between her legs, that she later accepted and tried ridding of herself. But it would never be enough.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt the brunette's face in the crook of her neck. Her teeth were grazing the blonde's neck, and Alison struggled to keep a groan of pleasure in, but she could not contain the gasp that escaped when Emily trailed her face to the top of her breasts.

"This is wrong." She whispered, and Alison knew that the girl wasn't talking to her. Emily was telling herself it was wrong; maybe then she could gain some strength and pull away from the blonde.

Alison knew this was wrong. She knew that if they continued, Emily would only regret it later, and tell her the same thing she told her after that one time they kissed. But she wanted it too. Was it so wrong for two people to want each other? The answer according to context was, yes. But her reasoning for pulling Emily's face off her breasts, and taking the brunette's lips with her own, was that she didn't care.

At least, not right now.

She had missed the brunette's lips. They were hungry, but not overwhelming. In other words, Emily was a very good kisser. The only thing that overwhelmed Alison was the heat that trapped her skin, and the throbbing of her core. Feelings which were only enhanced by Emily's hands pulling her incredibly closer, occasionally trying to rip off her clothes, but the brunette hadn't become unhinged yet. Alison could feel her trying to maintain control of herself.

Without breaking contact, Alison began pushing Emily towards the bed. Once the brunette's legs hit the edge of the bed, and she fell, the blonde took advantage of the position she got Emily into.

The Californian had fallen flat on her back, but soon leveraged herself on her elbows. Now she could look up at Alison, her blonde long hair falling gracefully upon her shoulders and making its way almost to her waist. She took in the light blush on her face, and how the baby blue irises of her eyes had almost been taken over by her dilated pupils. When the blonde got on top of her, each leg on either side, it took all of Emily's strength not to tear her supposedly modest dress, and take her against whatever surface she got to first. But she remained still, except for the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

Alison could see the restraint Emily was trying to hold on to. It was palpable, the desire that threated to derange her, and it certainly did not help once Alison began to slowly undress herself. Only the top, so she would play with herself and have Emily's mind go where it had gone when she had seen her scrubbing at the floor.

"Don't you want to touch me?" The blonde's voice had been so quiet, it was almost as though Emily might have imagined it herself. But what it lacked in volume it made up for in lust, and briefly Emily wondered what Alison may sound like in the point of coming. "You can touch me if you want." The blonde did not help Emily's resolve when she started grinding down on her. When Alison's pulsing nub made contact, accidentally with the brunette's belt buckle, the blonde let out the moan that undid all indecision Emily had.

The blonde was consuming her, and Emily knew she would never sleep peacefully again unless she took the blonde, at least once. With no room for a second thought, Emily grabbed at what remained of Alison's dress below her breasts, and yanked it down with all the force she could muster. The dark girl bit, licked, and sucked whatever skin was immediately available to her, and did not waste time to take the other girl's pink nipples into her mouth. Alison could only respond by arching her back to give Emily more access, but the brunette had another plan in mind. She grabbed Alison by her ass and took the blonde up along with her. Then she placed the blonde brusquely onto the mattress. But that moment of separateness, also allowed Emily a second of indecisiveness as to what to do next.

The blonde knew that she was edging along something she shouldn't, but she had been wanting Emily for a long time. Those wet dreams that followed after their kiss, would not go away, even if she dedicated some time to herself afterwards. Maybe, what she needed was to finally satisfy this need so she could get it over with. And if she didn't do it soon, it would drive her to very sour moods. She knew; that what she would say next would only throw Emily off the edge.

She knew very well.

The brunette above her with her dark black hair, and hungry eyes. Her tan skin looked soft as silk, her shirt clung to her deliciously. And even though she wasn't touching her, Alison could feel the girl's heat.

But even then, a second from pouncing on Alison, Emily looked cool. She seemed unbothered, even though her breathing said otherwise, the girl's demeanor always seemed remained in 'cool'.

Or maybe the only reason Alison was thinking in such a way was because of the soft song playing.

She heard,

 _But you are invincible_

 _I can't break through your world_

' _Cause you live in shades of cool_

 _Your heart in unbreakable_

"What are you waiting for? Hanna's permission?" The blonde had returned to behaviors she had not engaged in for a while. Her voice had been laced with entitlement, and mockery. She knew it would get the stubborn Californian reeling, but she didn't know how much.

Emily took a hold of Alison dress once more, and yanked it off the girl who hissed when the cloth grazed her soft skin roughly. The darker girl crudely grabbed at Alison until she removed her laced underwear as well. She wasted no time in entering Alison, and the blonde was almost embarrassed at how easily Emily slipped inside her, but she could not restrain how wet she was getting. The brunette kept pumping her fingers inside Alison with vigor, but despite the view below her, Emily did not think it was enough. "Is this what you wanted?" The brunette's voice had almost come out as a growl beside the blonde's ear. Alison could only get wetter and moan a 'yes' in response. "It's not what I want." Emily responded, and got herself off Alison. The blonde groaned at the loss of contact.

The girl above took off her beige band shirt, and began removing her belt. Then she just stood there with the belt in her hand. Alison did not really know what to do, but she dared to ask, "What do you want?"

"You." She said it so seriously, the younger DiLaurentis felt like a lamb in the presence of a starved wolf. "Whichever way I want."

 _She'd never hurt me_. "What a rare occasion. When you meet someone who wants what you want." The blonde leaned back on her elbows, and cheered Emily on with her eyes.

Not a second after, the brunette edged Alison along until she was at the head of the bed. Emily then took her arms and started tying her wrists with her leather belt. The blonde was secured, and Emily took the moment to gaze down at the DiLaurentis' body. She knew she'd very much enjoy exploring Alison's figure. And after a trail of wet kisses, Emily had gotten to her desired destination.

The girl squirmed under the brunette's tongue. Emily was precise and relentless, and soon Alison was already at her climax. Her thighs closed abruptly around Emily's head, but the girl only grabbed them firmly and opened them forcefully so she could continue to lap her tongue around Alison's juices.

The blonde could not articulate whole sounds, as they came out short and almost pained at Emily's continued, orgasmic attack. Finally she finally made out words, "Fuck, Em. Baby stop," between cut off moans. The darker girl released her mouth's hold on her pussy with a pop.

"I'm not done with you yet." The brunette made her way up to Alison's lips and kissed her passionately. The former Queen Bee could taste herself in Emily's lips and tongue. Meanwhile, Emily's hands were also keeping busy with Alison's ass cheeks, and when the blonde bit the darker girl's lips aggressively, she gave her a smack that made the blonde under her, squeak.

She got off the blonde once more, and once more Alison felt cold immediately. Which only made her nipples get harder than they already were.

She kept her eyes on Emily. The tall girl walked to a drawer beside her bed and took out a box.

Alison would ask what was on the box, but she was still tentative on what might break whatever lustful spell they were under. She only heard Emily mutter under her breath, "What about what I want."

Emily took out what was inside the box, and Alison could not help her eyes double in size. In her hand Emily held a harness with a black dildo attached. She took off the rest of her clothes, and put it on. Then she roughly yanked at the knot she had made with her belt, and Alison was free to move. As the blonde made her way to the standing girl, Emily took notice of the space between Alison's thighs and swiped her middle finger between her slick folds. "Do you think I should get lube, or are you enough?" Emily smirked, and for the billionth time Alison became irritated by Emily's manners.

The younger DiLaurentis grabbed Emily's forearm and yanked her roughly on top of her, then she trapped the brunette with her thighs and spun her around. Now she was on top, and like this she could particularly feel the length between them, rubbing occasionally between her wet folds.

By now, Alison had become very turned on again, and she decided this was a ride for her to take. She reached for the healthy sized toy, and led it to her aching core. It slid in slowly as Alison became adjusted to the size. She felt the pressure inside of her; a mixture of pain and pleasure. Once it was all inside, Emily began pumping in and out slowly until Alison comfortably took it in, but then she took hold of her again and spun her so she was on all fours. Now the brunette would no longer be patient, and she started pounding the blonde. The back of Alison's thighs smacked Emily's every time the brunette pushed the member hard into her. The room was filled with sounds of soft grunge music, their short breaths and moans, and the contact of skin on skin. It was bliss.

Bliss that never seemed to end when Emily grabbed a handful of her golden locks and pulled her to sit on her knees all while the brunette kept pounding her from behind. She stopped only to comfortably get leverage and open the blonde's thighs further. Her fast paced, hard rhythm started once more, but now she also rubbed quick circles on the DiLaurentis' clit. Alison could already feel her orgasm coming. She loved this. Being taken over by Emily. She was fucking her hard while rubbing her clit with one hand, and massaging her breast, pulling at her pink nipple with the other. Her mouth was on her neck, and her lips and tongue were busy sucking on her pulsing point.

The girl was definitely a talented multitasker, and although Alison wanted to voice that observation, she instead only managed a strangle moan and the repetition of the name, "Em, Emily," through the tightness that stilled her in absurd pleasure for a few seconds before a wave of ecstasy left her in a dreamlike state. It was who knew how much longer before she finally started coming back to the situation before her.

Emily's slightly guitar-callused fingertips grazed the side of her breasts, and followed all the way to the curve of her waist. Her smooth lips kissed lightly at her slacked jaw. The blonde unwrapped Emily off her and turned to kiss her patiently. But she also wanted to give pleasure to the girl. Alison wouldn't think it fair to not have her way with the brunette.

Slowly the blonde trailed her hands down to the harness, and undid it. She took it off the brunette and breathily told her, "Lay down." While Emily was doing so, the blonde's mouth followed her, and she took the brunette's lower lip between her teeth, biting it softly and gaining a moan from Emily. "It's my turn."

Alison took her time. Unlike Emily, she was not rough. Instead she was diligent to the point where one could argue she was teasing. But as much fun as she had exploring the brunette's fit form, she knew Emily was losing tolerance for her foreplay. The brunette was trying to retrain her writhing, and when Alison finally licked at her center, she let out a breath of relief.

The DiLaurentis girl had never done this before, but she knew what she liked and paid attention to Emily's responses in order to please her better. So either, Alison was a good student or Emily was too turned on to know good from bad, because she could feel the girl under her quickly start to tighten around her tongue when she would occasionally enter it inside the brunette. The girl's hips began to buck, but Alison put weight on them with her hands to keep the brunette steady.

Not much later, the blonde felt the twitch of muscles under her, and knew Emily was coming. Something that was otherwise only known of by the hasty intake of air, and stoic stillness of her body.

"You're pretty good at that." Emily said taking in and releasing heavy breaths. The brunette looked at the time. "I'm kinda tired, but we still have a few hours before my mom gets home." The Californian raised her head slightly to place her arm under her as a pillow. "We could do something else?" Emily suggested.

Alison sat down on her knees, staring down at the brunette. She did not know what would happen after, but she knew this was what it was in its present time, and she would not waste it. Emily heard herself in Alison's voice, "No. I'm not done with you yet."


	14. Flee From Me

**A/N: I really appreciate your reviews. They're insightful and always fun to read so thank you! Also, if you guys have Tumblr or Insta we can follow each other: lizcastel**

 **My Tumblr is a lot of shipping and gayness tbh, but then again whose isn't? lol**

* * *

The hours flew by, and after exhausting each other, they both laid quietly tangled in Emily's black sheets. Alison felt at ease, even though they were silent, and the music from the brunette's record had ceased. The brunette was off staring holes into the ceiling, but Alison felt comfortable. Nonetheless, she still wondered what Emily might be thinking of. She hadn't said much after they had sex.

Even though the blonde was a bit scared of what Emily might respond, she asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"What time is it?" The dark girl asked, completely evading Alison's question.

When the blonde didn't respond, Emily got a wristwatch that was in one of her drawers and saw it was almost six in the evening. Her mom would be home soon.

"My mom should be home soon." The brunette said.

"You want me to go." Alison did not ask if that was what Emily wanted, because it was something the brunette was obviously alluding to.

The blonde should not have felt anger, after all she knew this would happen; the rebellious girl was more predictable than she gave herself credit for. But she couldn't help the rage that overtook her. She tossed the black sheets aside, and began grabbing whatever article of her clothes she found on the floor, putting them on angrily one by one.

"I knew it! I knew you'd toss me aside after you got what you wanted!" Alison yelled much louder than she thought she would. It was like all these emotions started forming inside of her, and she did not have enough time to react to them and manage.

Emily was not up to dealing with Alison's emotional tantrum, and began dressing as well. She had only her pants and bra on when she felt something hit her back, leaving a stinging sensation. "Ow!" The brunette turned to see what had hit her and saw that it was her own leather boot.

Why?! Why was she so furious? She could tell herself that it was because she was a DiLaurentis, and her pride had been bruised. She could tell herself that maybe Emily had lied to her in order to sleep with her. She could tell herself that the anger was simply over the whole situation of sleeping with a Californian, anarchistic pothead, with no concept of 'respect.' But those would all be lies. "You're a fucking asshole!"

"Why?!" Emily practically shrieked. She did not understand the girl. One moment she was fine, and the next she was going bat shit crazy.

"Because…" How could Alison form it into acceptable terms? "You think you can just have sex with me and then throw me out of your house? I am **not** your fucking whore!"

If Emily was self-destructive, which was highly up to debate, she could have followed Alison's accusation with a technical explanation about why she wasn't a whore; there was never any money exchanged. But then one could argue that any beneficial trade could count. Emily was more than half convinced that Alison slept with her only to further her agenda of status. The remaining side of Emily that doubted this was the blonde's intention was unsure, because she did not know if Alison would truly engage in such acts to gain an advantage.

Alison let Emily have sex with her as she pleased, and Alison had returned many _activities_ without Emily ever asking her to. The blonde seemed to enjoy giving pleasure to the brunette, and Emily had no doubt Alison was thoroughly pleased by the Californian. But even if the younger DiLaurentis had liked the past hours, it did not necessarily mean that she liked Emily. Maybe Alison was gay, or bisexual.

"First of all, I didn't throw you out of my house, so don't be dramatic. And secondly, we both knew what this would be, did we not?" Emily's continued calm demeanor only irked Alison to no end. She wished she had a kitchen knife to stab the Californian's dark bed with, just to fuck her over. "And our conversation before all of this still stands. I will help you return to school, except maybe we should put a footnote on that." The dark haired girl spoke the last words slowly and calmly, as if to let the blonde process the words and not have her explode all at once.

"Let me guess." Alison walked briskly to where her handbag was in Emily's guitar stool, and then took a seat to angrily zip up her brown, leather boots. "Don't tell Hanna!"

"Could you not yell?" Emily raised her hands cautiously, like the motion would do anything to lower Alison's voice.

"Could you stop being a hypocrite?!"

"Alison, you are still yelling!" Only to add to the blonde's latter accusation, Emily did not restrain the volume of her voice either.

"You always make it seem like you don't care what people think. But here you are, once again making a big deal about keeping everything under the rug. Why do you care? Aren't you a badass, Emily? So, why the fuck do you care?!" Her words had come out choppy in anger.

"I don't care." Emily said, after Alison's breathing had regained _some_ of its normal pattern. "But I do care about her."

The blonde did not have to ask who the brunette was referring to. She knew.

"I care. I don't know why. I mean it hasn't been long since I've met the girl, but I don't want to see her hurt, by me or any other asshole." Emily's voice had been so sincere, it brought tears to Alison's eyes, but she looked up and blinked until she held them back. Luckily for her, Emily was not looking. She had sat down on her desk chair, slumped. "This was a mistake. I don't know what overtook me. Maybe, it was the weed. Maybe, I need a break." The brunette let out a tired sigh, and finally drew her eyes to Alison's blue ones.

"I won't tell." Alison quietly said, and left without another word.

* * *

The rest of the weekend, Emily had avoided both blondes and anyone who might mention either of them. She texted Hanna far and in between, as if only to keep the girl at bay. But the bubbly blonde constantly asked if she was okay, and Emily would have to make up some lie about how she was sick, or had errands to run. But Monday had come, and she could no longer avoid any of her friends.

"Remember your book assignments are due tomorrow!" Ms. Zapata had raised her voice over the shuffling noise of students trying to rush out of class. As Emily passed by to leave as well, she heard the Spanish teacher's voice call to her, "Emily, can you give me a minute?"

The Californian stood idly by the attractive teacher's desk.

Once, the students had cleared, Ms. Zapata asked, "Is you're assignment done?"

"Yes." Alison and she had finished the assignment about two weeks earlier. They had both gotten into it, and easily ran through all analysis.

"I hope you and Alison worked well, yes?"

"Yes." Emily answered once more, with just as much eagerness as the first time. Suffice to say it wasn't much.

"Good, I'm glad. I think you both can learn a lot from each other." Ms. Zapata had given her a genuine smile, and Emily did not doubt her intentions, but the brunette was still not ready to ponder on the younger DiLaurentis for too long. Because every time she did, she would by association think of Hanna, and the guilt would eat at her from her insides, all the way out to her skin and it almost made her itch.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can I go now?"

Ms. Zapata said no more, and waved her the taller brunette away.

All day Emily had tried to remain cool as Hanna talked to her, or touched her in any way, but what hurt her the most was seeing how the blonde's face would light up when she saw her. She knew that her expression would be the complete opposite if she ever found out about Alison.

After the school day had finished, and Emily got home it wasn't much time she had of peace before her phone rang. It was Alison, and the brunette waited almost long enough for the call to go to voicemail, "Hello." The brunette's voice carried no emotion.

"Hey." Alison said trying to maintain her cool. "So I've talked with my mom, and everything. I convinced her to let me try out school for at least a day with you on my side, and she said it was okay."

"Sounds good. When are you planning on coming back?" What had Alison meant with 'on my side'? Did she mean it literally?

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? You think you could have given me a heads up? I haven't even talked to anyone about it." It was too soon. She needed to let the girls know, so far as to soften the blow.

"Sorry. It took me long to convince my mom, and Homecoming preparations are starting already. I don't want to miss it."

The brunette let out a sigh, but agreed. "Okay. Shall we meet at school?"

"Yea, that's fine. But I do have to ask for one more thing." The blonde said cautiously. When Emily did not say anything, Alison continued. "I want you to back up, or at least not interfere with Mona and Noel."

The moment Emily heard Alison say there was one more thing she began bracing herself, but this was a bit much. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

The way the Californian's temper rose so quickly made Alison wince. "Could you not yell? I have the phone on my ear."

But Emily had become agitated, so much so she got up from her bed and began pacing. Her breaths soon became deep and short, as if to regain some calmness, but she hadn't had calmness to begin with. "Not those assholes." Her voice came out harsh with the struggle of her breathing.

"Those assholes, are the only friends I have."

That made Emily quit her pacing, and ponder what Alison had just indirectly admitted to. The former Queen Bee had no friends. At least, not true friends. All those jerkoffs that hung out with her only did so out of convenience. The social hierarchy and all that bullshit. Mona? Noel? They didn't truly care for her, and Emily did not need to personally know them to see how obviously fake their friendships were.

"Emily?"

The realization that Alison DiLaurentis was probably the loneliest most popular person in Rosewood, was enough for Emily to say, "Fine. I'm not gonna praise them, but I won't be in their way either. As long as they-"

"-are not assholes. I know." Alison cut the Californian off, already having known the brunette's berating.

A silence followed after, and Emily began feeling awkward. "So…I'll see you tomorrow then."

Alison's voice was small, "Yea."

"I'll wait for you at the entrance, just call me when you get there. Oh! And don't forget the homework assignment for Zapata."

"I won't." Alison wanted to say more. She wanted to yell at the brunette like she had a few days ago. She also wanted to talk to the brunette, and tell her how she really felt. But the problem was she was not one hundred percent sure herself. She knew she liked Emily in some way, but she didn't know if she liked her enough to put herself out there for the brunette to pick apart. "Thanks, Em."

Before premature words left her mouth to fill the silence, Alison hung up.

The brunette sat there for minutes, until she snapped out of her reverie and called Spencer. Not two rings after, did the high strung brunette pick up. "Hi, Emily."

"Hey, uhm…can I come over? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure." Spencer's tone gave off her curiosity about what could be so important, that the Californian **had** to tell her in person.

Emily did not waste another minute, and hung up only to get a jacket and walk to Spencer's. Ten minutes later, she was there knocking on the Hastings' door. "Hello, Emily. Come in. Is Spencer expecting you?" Mrs. Hastings said as she stood aside for Emily to come in.

"Yes."

"Well then make your way upstairs."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hastings."

Mrs. Hastings smiled at her, although Emily knew the lawyer had some reservations towards the Californian.

She made her way upstairs, and opened Spencer's door. In hindsight, she should have knocked.

"Woah, there!"

Emily opened the door to find a petite dark-haired girl, straddling the nerdy brunette. As soon as she opened the door, Aria flung herself off Spencer so urgently she didn't manage to land on the mattress, and fell to the floor.

"Why don't you knock?!" Spencer yelled.

 _Type A personality that one._ "You two don't really try to keep it low-key do ya? I could've been your mom."

"My mom knocks." Spencer exasperated as she got off the mattress to help Aria up and ask if she was okay.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry." Emily put up her hands in defeat, she did not get to Spencer's to argue over something so trivial. "As a matter of fact, it's good both of you are here. Kill two birds with one stone." The brunette took a seat in Spencer's desk chair.

By now Aria was up and dandy once more, though you could see the slight annoyance at Emily's interruption, on her face. But the girl always tried to be at her most agreeable behavior.

'Uhm." Emily started but couldn't find the way to start the much needed conversation. Despite herself, the brunette began playing with her hands, a nervous gesture. She continuously removed and put back on her thick, rose, silver ring.

"What is it, Em?" Aria asked with genuine worry in her voice.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it." The rebellious Californian took a deep breath, and then released it while saying, "Alison is returning to school tomorrow, and I'm going to help her."

"What?!" Spencer questioned at the same time Aria keenly asked, "Why?"

"Because, the way I handled that whole situation was not the way I should have handled it. I didn't intend for her to be bullied, and forced out of school. That was wrong of me."

"Emily, you've only started at Rosewood. Trust me, and those of us who have lived with her for years that she more than deserves it," Spencer retorted.

"May be, but that's not the way I wanted to approach it."

"But you didn't do any of that stuff," Aria shared. "All you did was inspire people to stop putting up with Alison's b.s."

"What I did was incite violence. Indirect as it might have been, but I didn't stop it."

All three girls had fallen quiet, knowing well that Emily was right. The whole thing of the school versus Alison had gotten a bit out of hand.

"I'm not going to vouch for Alison. I'm not going to say she's a great person. She's not my bestie, or even my friend. But, I will walk with her when she gets to school, and let people know that they should leave her be."

"Sounds reasonable." Spencer agreed, but she also had her suspicions. "How are you sure she's not going to try to sabotage everything?"

"I'm not, but I told her that this is her only chance. If she fucks up, I won't protect her from anyone and I'll make sure she runs out of Rosewood with her tail between her legs."

"I trust you." Emily was quickly developing a soft spot for the petite artist.

"Thanks, Aria." The Californian smiled sweetly.

And then Spencer ruined the moment with a dose of reality, "Hanna's not going to like this."

"No, she's definitely not." Aria agreed and wrapped her arm around Spencer's, then put her head on the taller girl's slim shoulder while she stared pitifully at Emily.

"Should I tell her now? Or should I just play it as it goes tomorrow?" The brunette needed advice, because she had no idea how to confront the cheerful blonde.

"Now," Spencer said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You should have said something as soon as you made the decision to help Alison, which I'm pretty sure you didn't randomly make today."

"You're right." Emily sighed in defeat once more. "I should go to her house then."

Emily got up, and Aria approached her to give the dark girl a comforting hug. "Good luck, Em."

The girl thanked Aria, and said her goodbyes.

As Emily stood outside, in the almost biting cold, she figured she might as well walk to Hanna's, but first she'd text her just to make sure she was home.

Meanwhile, the brunette turned her head to see the DiLaurentis' home. There were light on from the living room and kitchen, so she figured Alison wasn't alone. And even if she had been it wasn't like Emily intended to go over. What she intended was to stay as far away from **that** blonde as possible.

She felt the vibration in her pocket, and took out her phone to see a message from Hanna. She was home.

The brunette shoved her phone in her pocket along with her hands and made her way to Hanna's. Once she got there the blonde greeted her and hastily pulled Emily inside. "It's so cold out, you're going to get sick. You shouldn't have come walking."

"Yes, mom." The brunette mocked, and once Hanna closed her front door, the Californian held the blonde in a hug. "Mmm…you're so warm." Emily cooed in the crook of Hanna's neck.

"Em! Your nose is cold." Hanna laughed, but the Californian could feel her slight shiver.

"You smell so good, too." Now the brunette placed soft kisses along the blonde's jawline, only adding to Hanna's giggles. She loved hearing the blonde laugh. It was as though her joy would be enough to lend some over to the dark brunette. But the laughing stopped when Emily's hands sought warmth underneath Hanna's hoodie. She wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, and her cold hands made Hanna squeal in surprise. "Em!"

"Hello."

Both girls quickly made space between each other as soon as they heard the woman's voice.

Emily felt a fool in front of Ashley Marin, the elder woman with an eyebrow raised and a failed disapproving face. In fact, the beautiful elder woman looked amused in catching their PDA.

"Hello, Ms. Marin." Emily spoke through her nervousness.

"Ashley." The woman corrected now the corners of her mouth turning upward into a small smile.

"Ashley." The, otherwise confident, girl said.

"Are you staying over for dinner, Emily?"

"Uhh…maybe. I don't know. I need to speak to Hanna first."

The blonde then wasted no more time, and grabbed Emily's hand, "Common Em, let's go to my room." Hanna tried brushing past her mother, but the auburn-haired woman told her to "Leave the door open." To which Hanna huffed, and blushed. Emily in return only blushed.

Once the girls got to Hanna's room, the blonde got hold of the door and closed it for the most part, "Technically, it's not closed." She cheekily grinned, her dimple growing.

"Keep being smart like that and your mom is going to hate me."

The blonde huffed again and said, "Oh, please. My mom couldn't hate you. At first she thought you were a bum, but then I told her about the grades you got plus all the community service you would do in Cali, and every time you come and talk to her about the world and politics and all that, she gets this smile on her face."

Emily leaned back on Hanna's bed, and beamed. "Watch out, she might have a crush on me too, and I did check her out the first time I met her."

"Ew!" Hanna playfully gagged, then jumped on the brunette who reacted as the blonde knocked the breath out of her. "You don't mean that. You like these too much," Hanna said grabbing a hold of Emily's hands and putting them on her breasts.

"Okay, no. None of that, your mom might walk in." The brunette took her hands off Hanna as if they would catch on fire.

Hanna started laughing, "You're going to tell me that badass Emily Fields is scared of my mom?!"

"I'm scared of leaving a bad impression." The Californian said sincerely, and Hanna's laughter began to die down while her eyes began to fill with adoration.

"You're sweet." Hanna said, and Emily looked up at her with a shy smile. The blonde took Emily's concern as a sign. Why else would someone be so concerned about the impression they left on someone else's parents? Could it mean that maybe Emily was starting to think about their rendezvous more seriously? Hanna could only silently hope that was the case.

The bubbly girl got off the brunette, and sat beside her. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Emily began wriggling her hands again, "Han, I uhh…promise me you'll try to understand?"

"I promise," the blonde agreed without a second to doubt herself.

"Well, you know Alison is my partner for Zapata, and logically we talk…and in those talks she made me realize that bullying her out of school is not the right thing to do."

"Bullying her?" Hanna snorted in disbelief. "That's a good joke, but don't worry about her. She's a master manipulator. If you weren't as smart as you are she could probably convince you that the sun **actually** revolves around _her._ "

"Thing is," Emily continued. "She's right."

Hanna looked shocked, as though she couldn't believe Emily might have fallen for that. "About the sun?!"

"No!" Emily shook her head. "About it not being right to call her names, and throw things at her, and all that shit. It wasn't right."

"So now that she's on the receiving end, it's suddenly become a moral dilemma for the _poor_ _girl_." Hanna mocked, but with every second that passed, Emily could tell the blonde was becoming more peeved.

"Hanna, I promised I'd help her go back to school by making sure people leave her alone," Emily confessed.

"What?!" Now the usually bubbly blonde really became agitated.

"Hanna-" The Californian started, but was immediately cut off by the other girl's ranting.

"No, Emily. How could you help her?! Did I not tell you everything she's done? And that's just what I know of!"

"I know."

"You know." Hanna nodded. "And yet you don't care," she accused.

"Hold on." The dark brunette raised her hand to stop Hanna's charges. "Where do you get off on that?! You think I don't care?! I hate people of her kind. I **hate** them!"

"Then why would you help her get back to school? Why would you put her back in the place where she's terrorized other people?!"

By now they were yelling, and Emily was sure Ms. Marin could probably hear them. Why she hadn't intervened, she did not know.

"That guy, Lucas, because of the **shit** she's spread about him, douches like Noel think it's okay to beat him, Emily! She never did one thing to stop them! And that girl from history, Angie, last year was admitted to Radley for a _suicide_ attempt." Hanna was struggling to breathe now, and her eyes were starting to form tears. "Do you think people like her, and Lucas…and _me_ suddenly, out of the blue, feel like worthless shit?! It's because of people like her! I **hate** her. I have never been so sure of the meaning of that word, until I met Alison DiLaurentis." Hanna's breathing began to calm down, as well as the volume of her voice, but along came tears that she angrily wiped away to no avail, because they continued to fall. "She's the bully, not you."

Emily stood from the bed only to get on her knees before the crying blonde. Her otherwise joyful, blue eyes were red with tears and only gave off sadness. It had been a long time since the tough girl had felt such a pain in her heart, but she had to continue the earlier conversation. "She's coming back tomorrow, and I **am** going to ease it for her."

The blonde tilted her head up and shook her head in disbelief, "Unbelievable."

"This isn't about her. This is about me." Emily tried to reason with the blonde.

"What are you her _friend_ now?" Hanna said with disgust.

"No." The brunette shook her head. "I'm not her friend."

Hanna shook her head again, clearly not understanding Emily reasoning.

"This is about me, because I don't want to be the type of person she is. I **can't** be. I refuse to be the type of person that she is."

"You're not." Hanna assured passionately. "You didn't do anything."

"I provoked it, Hanna." The dark brunette argued.

"Emily-"

This time, the Californian interrupted the blonde, "Hanna, look at me," but the fair girl could not meet the other's eyes. "Look at me, sweetheart." Her voice came out so tender, it surprised Emily herself.

Hanna finally met the girl's dark eyes. "She means **nothing** to me. It's not for her."

The brunette had meant it, and the blonde believed her, but her anger would not allow her to agree with Emily's decision. "I don't know, Emily. I need to think about this. You should go home."

The brunette felt overwhelmed, and decided to do as Hanna told. Maybe, the blonde could sleep it off, and comprehend Emily's motives even if she didn't approve of them. "Okay." The Californian stood to leave, but not before crouching down to place a soft kiss on the sweet girl's cheek. "Goodnight. I'm sorry, for whatever it's worth."

Hanna did not say anything, and Emily made her way out of the blonde's room.

Outside, she saw Ms. Marin standing by her room. The brunette did not know how to react.

Had she heard everything? With how they were yelling, she wouldn't doubt it. Did she hate her now, for hurting her daughter?

"Goodnight, Emily." The woman gave her an understanding smile.

Emily released a breath she had not known she was holding, "Goodnight, Ashley." At least she understood.

Once Ashley Marin heard the front door of her house close, she quietly made her way to her daughter bedroom. The sight of her daughter sitting on her bed with tears in her eyes, and defeated shoulders made her chest sting.

"I heard the fight."

"I don't want to talk about it, mom."

"Fine, then don't talk. Just listen." The hardworking mother put a gentle hand on her daughter's back and began rubbing it soothingly. "I can't say I wasn't a little shocked at seeing you and Emily…you know. I mean, I wasn't that surprised, but I guess seeing you two together earlier really made it real for me."

"What do you mean?" Hanna had intended to stay quiet, but she wanted to know what her mother was referring to.

"It's so obvious that you love her. Ever since you met her, you've had this jump in your step. Like your walking on clouds." The older woman's hand made its way to the girl's blonde locks, and she began running her fingers through them. "You love her."

Hanna's tears that were barely starting to stop, began pouring all over again.

"And I don't know if you've told her, or if she's told you yet. Maybe she doesn't even realize it, but she loves you too."

"We're not even girlfriends, mom. She doesn't want to be."

Ashley rose a curious eyebrow. She thought that maybe they were, and were simply keeping it from her, not knowing how she'd react. "Well, maybe she's hurt too, sweetie. Maybe you just have to be patient with her."

"Why would she help Alison?" Hanna tried to understand, but simply couldn't. Her thoughts on the wealthy blonde clouded her judgment.

"Because she doesn't want to stoop to her level. If she did, what would that make her?" The blonde only thought her mother's words over, but did not respond. "It wouldn't make her any better than Alison. Would you love her then?"

The girl's tears had completely stopped now, as she continued to think over the whole situation.

"Goodnight, Hanna. Sleep it off. You'll feel better in the morning." Ashley kissed the top of her daughter's head, and walked to the girl's door. Before closing it she said with a smile, "I like her for you, and I don't care what you are. I only care that you're happy." She closed the door, and on the other side a dismal Hanna sat alone.

* * *

Emily had not woken up in a better mood, and the sleep she hardly got did not do much to help. She wanted to text Hanna. She had spent almost all night hovering over her phone. Contemplating whether or not she should call or text the blonde; ask her if she was fine.

But now at 7 in the morning, the only text she got was from Alison who asked if they were still going through with it. Emily reassured her, and went downstairs to try and eat some breakfast. She felt like shit, and she looked off too.

"You okay?" Her mother asked as Emily sat down on the kitchen table.

"Yea. I just couldn't sleep."

"Why?" Pam asked worried.

"Just one of those nights."

Although Emily could tell her mother was suspicious, she did not bother her anymore, and as soon as the brunette finished most of her breakfast she headed to school.

The Californian got to school 15 minutes before it started. She got off her black mustang, and dragged her feet along. Once she got close enough to the entrance she began hearing murmurs. Things like 'What is she doing here?', and 'Is she coming back?' She also heard people curse her, but Emily only walked along.

Emily looked up and there by the entrance was the girl, getting nasty looks from people and surely some nasty comments as well. She was unaware of Emily coming towards her, as she kept trying to look at anything but the people that were around her with hate in their eyes, and miserably failing to focus on the sound of birds or the wind, or whatever else instead of the whispers of 'bitch' and 'cunt' thrown her way. She tried to keep her proud demeanor, but it continued to diminish every second that passed by as her hands nervously began to fix her already perfect clothes, and her foot tapped incessantly begging her to run away. Her nerves felt on fire.

She tried, but she failed.

Nevertheless, even at this point of madness she remained, waiting for Emily.


	15. Keepers of the Gloom

It was strange, Emily thought; so strange that simply by having Emily by the blonde's side no one dared misbehave. Sure there were looks, and whispers, but no name-calling or things thrown by angry students.

At that moment Emily realized she had somehow gained a kind of superpower. Was she the new 'it' girl?

Whatever this was, it felt strange. Emily did not know why people would die for this. She guessed it was because of the hold they had on people, but at the same time, wasn't it disturbing? To know you can so easily get others to do what you want if you play your cards right. She didn't like it. It made an uneasy shiver run down her spine at the realization of human beings susceptibility to falling in line to a hierarchy.

It wasn't until lunch that Emily had to grab some dweeb by the collar and tell him to 'cool it!' when he tried throwing his Chemistry book at Alison's head. Luckily, Emily was on alert mode. At the end, the paranoia paid off.

Now that they were heading outside Emily was supposed to go sit with her friends, but at the same time she didn't think having Alison sit with them was a good idea. She couldn't leave Alison by herself, but Emily knew that if she sat alone with Alison people might actually think they were friends or something. Mostly, Emily worried not of the opinion people might have, but of what Hanna would think. She already had a hard time trying to convince the bubbly blonde that she wasn't friendly with the DiLaurentis girl. Somehow, Emily thought that actually sitting and eating with the blonde, just the two of them, would look too complicit.

She was raking through her brain trying to find a solution. Weren't Noel and Mona supposed to be back at school as well? Alison had told her so, but they hadn't even talked about it. Maybe she should ask, but she didn't know how the blonde would take it. _Why do I even care how she takes it? I'm just going to ask_. "So, where are Noel and Mona?"

"You want to leave me don't you?" Alison was trying really hard to stay mad at Emily for what had happened the other day after they had sex, but she couldn't help the uncomfortable pain that formed in her chest at realizing Emily did not even want to stay with her for the day.

She could tell from the beginning the brunette was uncomfortable, and even caught her looking towards the table her friends were sitting at.

"If you need me to stay, I can stay." The Californian did not miss the sad twinge Alison's voice carried. She thought maybe the girl did not want to be left alone to her own devices. She bet Alison DiLaurentis had never been a loner.

The blonde sighed. It was pointless. "Noel and Mona should be here soon." Just then, she caught the small brunette walking towards them.

"Hey, girl. How are you doing so far?" Mona stepped up to her and gave her a girlish hug.

"You can leave." The younger DiLaurentis told Emily. Her voice was devoid of emotion and the tall brunette only responded by nodding and walking away.

The Californian made her way to her friends' table but not before catching the questioning glances people were throwing her way. She wondered if this would come back to bite her in the ass. How could she let people know what her intentions were? Let them know that she wasn't Alison's friend? Would she have to make a scene like last time? She hoped not, because all she wanted now was to remain as secondary to anyone else for as long as possible. She hoped people would just adjust and let this whole thing blow over.

She was surprised to see that the bubbly blonde was sitting with them, and remained even as Emily made her way over. Maybe, she had understood Emily's point and was no longer mad. "Hey, guys," the dark brunette greeted as she took a seat next to the blonde, who only squirmed a bit in response. The other girls greeted her back. Soon, they started talking about how crazy this whole thing was, and how her day had been so far. All throughout, Hanna did not speak, and when lunch ended Emily was way too anxious to simply let it go. Once Spencer and Aria left a second of opportunity for the Californian to have a private moment with Hanna, the brunette took advantage of it. "Can I walk you to class?"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably, and would not meet the taller girl's eyes, but nevertheless in a hushed voice said, "Yea."

They both began making their way inside the building. "Are you mad at me?"

As they made their way inside, the chorus of students grew along with the noise of lockers opening and closing, conversations, and of course the eyes of the student body were still upon them. "I don't know," Hanna answered truthfully. "No. No, I'm not mad. I'm just…I don't know." She shook her head, as if that would help put her thoughts, and feeling in order. "I guess I am understanding where you're coming from. I just don't like the thought of you and Alison."

"There's no me and Alison," Emily gently corrected.

"I know. I know there's no you and Alison, I just mean…" Hanna could not put it into words, she could not articulate what she felt, because deep down she thought it was irrational for her to get upset at all. She trusted Emily, but yet she had a knee-jerk reaction to all of it.

"I'm not mad," Hanna stated again, and she meant it. She wasn't angry as much as she was something else that she could not place. However, when she looked steadily into Emily's brown eyes for the first time that day, she saw the girl still filled with worry, so she took her hand in her own to reassure her a little.

"Can I kiss you?" Emily smiled that sweet smile that always managed to make Hanna susceptible to whatever whim the brunette had.

"Here?" They were standing by her classroom, outside in the hall with students passing by. "People might think we're together."

"I don't care." The taller girl replied. "I want to kiss you right now."

The jovial girl smiled at the dark, tall Californian, and softly made her hands up Emily's chest to take place at the back of her slim neck, and drag her down. Their lips connected in a soft kiss, and as soon as they did both girls could hear people passing saying, "I knew it!" and "They're so cute." Some even whistled, others cheered on, and of course the meatheaded boys thought they were "so hot".

The former queen bee heard the sudden joyful awakening of people around her, and wondered what the commotion was about. Mona, being Mona quickly made her way to the cause of the scene, and Alison, of course, followed along for fear of being left alone while surrounded by people that despised her. "This would have never flied if we were still in charge," Mona stated. Alison's vision was blocked with students passing on by, and others just standing, but she finally managed to squeeze in to where Mona was.

Emily, and Hanna stopped the kiss when they couldn't help the smiles and chuckles that they both broke into when hearing how people were reacting. It was good. It was nice, for the most part. And all of it only motivated both of them more, weirdly relishing in the positive energy people were throwing their way.

From a few feet away, Alison saw them. Kissing, and giggling like fools. She couldn't. Couldn't stand there and watch this ridiculousness. It made her skin heat unpleasantly, and she began feeling irritated. _Stop it!_ She kept telling herself to stop, but stop what? She knew what the problem was. She had feelings for Emily, but she never wanted to admit it out loud. All she wanted was for it to go away, and to have her life back.

"Let's go!" Alison raised her voice, and Mona responded by raising an eyebrow not understanding what had suddenly caused the drastic mood change in the DiLaurentis girl. But the tiny girl was not going to start questioning the blonde.

In between kisses, and a huge smile on her face Hanna told Emily to start making her way to class. "Go! Dork." The brunette only made an unamused face which only made the blonde laugh again. Emily kissed Hanna's hand, and walked away with a smile on her face.

She was glad, that the blonde was understanding or at least trying to be. The Californian only walked a few steps before meeting up with Spencer and Aria who looked at her with wide eyes, and a trace of a smile of their lips. "Shall we go to class?"

"Yea, let's," Spencer replied.

* * *

Two days was all she had, and even though she was Alison DiLaurentis, two days were not enough to campaign, or even start damage control. This homecoming, the win was definitely Hanna's. The girl and her friends had run a flawless campaign, and they were now the popular group. Alison had only been back to school two days, and she already saw, and heard how people thought of the girls. Especially, Emily.

At first, Alison had told Mona that she did not want to go to Homecoming, but Mona had convinced her that not showing up was not going to help regain her popularity. She needed to go, and look drop dead gorgeous, which Alison knew was not a difficult task for her. She smirked at the thought, once again looking at the dress she had already bought 2 months ago. The blonde had been so convinced then that she would be Queen. Life was funny that way, she supposed.

And when Friday arrived, all anyone talked about as she strolled through the halls was Hanna, and Emily. People were saying they were a couple, but Alison doubted it. It wasn't too long ago that the brunette was not so enthusiastic about relationships. _But what if they are?,_ Alison thought.

Her feet dragged a bit, and she had to force herself to lift them up. It wasn't like Emily and she were friends. If anything at all, they were acquaintances. Hanna and she could have gotten in a relationship. _I shouldn't even care!_

But she did.

* * *

Friday had come, and Emily was rummaging through her stuff trying to be timely enough to still go by Spencer's who had called and told her to meet her at her mini mansion of a house.

The brunette looked at herself in her full length mirror, and went over every single detail of her suit.

At first she was planning on wearing a black dress, but Hanna had insisted she wore a suit when they had gone shopping and the blonde had her try some on. The bubbly blonde had told her she didn't want to know exactly what Emily was going to look like, but she thought she would look " _so handsome_ " in a nice tailored suit.

Emily supposed it was better for her. She'd be more comfortable throughout the night, and she'd also please the blonde. It was a win-win.

When she made her way downstairs she found her mother in the kitchen island smiling at her, "You look very handsome, and yet…rugged."

Emily laughed at that, because it was true. "I think it's the hair."

"It's definitely the hair."

The tall brunette had let her hair down, but braided the sides to have it out of her face. She thought it slightly resembled a pirate-style hair look.

"Where's the girl?" The Californian's mom had stood up and walked to Emily to fix her already perfectly-put-together blazer.

"We're all going to meet at Spencer's. I thought moms only became this anxious for prom?" The girl was teasing, but she could tell Pam did actually want to act out all of this like a stereotypical mother.

"Hanna could always use some discipline-"

"Mom." Emily warned, already knowing where the older woman was headed. She had told Emily a few times before that the Marin girl needed to do better academically, and the brunette would simply respond by telling her that Hanna could have other potentials that did not include school. But in the Fields family school was important, not the most important, but definitely something to be taken seriously.

"I like her, I do!" Pam reassured, and finally stopped running her hands over any little crease she could find; not an easy task. "She's a sweet girl."

Her mom looked up at her with warm brown eyes, and Emily's smile broke out despite her resistance. "I'm glad you're happy, honey. You deserve it."

The brunette could have cried, but she held herself back. She wished she could give the woman everything she deserved. _One day_ , Emily thought. "You too, ma." The tall girl stepped out of her mom's prying hands, and said, "Now, I have to go or I'm going to be late."

Her mother gave her the same ole speech of being safe, etcetera, etcetera, and the brunette soon began making her way to Spencer's.

After minutes of walking she began closing in on Spencer's house, but not before passing by the DiLaurentis'. She looked towards their house and briefly wondered what Alison was doing. Students weren't very pleased with her and her posse's return, but they hadn't gone further than whispers and looks. She hadn't talked to the blonde since that first day, so she didn't know if Alison was still planning on attending Homecoming, but she guessed the blonde would not miss the chance.

The clacking of heels startled her and she turned her head slightly to where the sound was coming from.

"Hi, stalker." Alison's voice was unmistakable. The rebellious girl could only see a silhouette in the dark driveway, but she knew the girl's voice.

"Hey, a-" Emily's voice died as it was making its way out of her lips.

The blonde had continued walking towards the brunette, until the shadows around her fell when the lights of patios, and streets lit the way.

Now, Emily could actually see Alison. She could see the pearl white pumps the girl was wearing. Her brown eyes couldn't help but follow up Alison's soft legs, until her dress began covering her thighs. She was wearing a simple pearl-white dress, at mid-thigh length. It flowed smoothly, yet perfectly grabbed at Alison's every curve. The spaghetti strap dress crossed at her collarbones, and wrapped around her neck. Her impeccably manicured black nails played with the pearls clutch bag that hung on her visible shoulder, and her wrist was decorated with glamorous silver bracelets. The girl's hair was held up in a slick, elegant, pony tail.

The Californian swallowed and hoped to God, that Alison had not heard. "You look nice," was all she said, but the younger DiLaurentis' eyes gained mischief, and her signature smirk was now in place.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of how you speak. 'Nice' is code for hot, isn't it?"

The blonde was practically praying on Emily with her dark blue eyes. She hadn't missed the chance to look up and down Emily when she was making her way out of the shadows.

The rebellious, tall, brunette looked impeccable. She could tell the suit was tailored just right for her strong, yet feminine frame. The girl was wearing black delicate, stiletto heels, making her taller and much more statuesque-looking. She wanted to wrap her arms around the girl's stout shoulders. She wanted to undress her slowly. She wanted Emily to pin her, the way she had a few days ago.

Her eyes were ravening the brunette's handsome form, but she also thought of how adorable she looked when she shook her head down, and chuckled embarrassingly, "Sometimes, I guess."

What Emily had actually intended to say was that Alison looked glamorous, elegant…beautiful. But she couldn't. Not today, when just a few days ago she had taken the girl's body greedily.

"You're very handsome." Alison smiled, and Emily almost wanted to kiss her pink lips.

"Thank you, I'm pretty sure I'll be hearing that a lot tonight."

"And cocky," the blonde said in feigned offense.

"Oh, common I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…I'm wearing a suit."

"Was it not your first choice?"

"No, I was actually going to go with a black dress, but Hanna really liked the way I looked in a suit."

At the mention of the other blonde, Alison's smile fell, but she quickly tried to regain it so as to not let the girl before her know how much it affected her. "She has good taste," was all she said, but Emily felt the change of mood and remembered where she was supposed to be.

"I need to go," the tall girl awkwardly motioned to the house next door. "Spencer's waiting."

"Kay. Have a good night." The blonde's voice no longer carried snark, or playful mischief. It sounded almost sad, Emily thought.

"You too, Alison."

Once, Spencer's mom had let the Californian in, she made her way up to the nerdy girl's room. "Hey, Spence." When the brunette entered she was surprised to see Aria was not there.

The Hastings stood from her vanity, and Emily laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked with a raised brow. She hoped Emily was not high out of her mind.

"You're wearing the exact dress, I was thinking of buying."

"That's weird." Spencer laughed.

"It is. Guess it says a lot about us."

"We're of the same kind, on different sides of the spectrum." Spencer smiled as she put in her dangled earrings.

"I'm nowhere near as academically anal as you," Emily shook her head laughing.

"Oh, yes! Pretend, Emily. You think I haven't seen the grades you get?" They were both filling the room with laughter.

"I thought, Aria would be here by now." The Californian commented, and Spencer replied, "I needed to talk to you in private."

"Shoot." Emily had to admit the seriousness of it all made her a bit anxious.

"Okay, I'll just ask you. I don't want to beat around the bush." Spencer sat on her bed, looking into the eyes of the girl sitting on her desk chair. "Are you ever going to ask Hanna to be your girlfriend?"

"Woah." The question threw Emily off guard. "I don't mean to offend Spencer, but I don't think that's any of your business."

"It kind of is, because she is my friend. I care about her, and I want her to be happy. Now, I'm not going to go around making decisions for her, but I will put up a fight against anyone who hurts her. That includes you."

Emily did feel a bit of a sting at Spencer's words. She considered the girls her friends, and thought that by now they considered her theirs, but she could also sympathize with the Hanstings' intentions. Hanna was Spencer's friend first, and if Emily had learned anything about these girls so far, was that their loyalty ran deep.

"I don't know, Spencer," the Californian answered the girl's earlier question.

"What do you mean you don't know? You either like her, or you don't."

"It's not that easy." Emily replied.

"Why not? Do you have some tortured past no one knows about that is preventing you from getting attached?" The Hastings' girl had not meant it in mockery, but Emily certainly took it that way.

"When are you and Aria going to come out of the closet, Spencer?" She knew that was a low blow, and immediately regretted it.

The competitive girl's face showed the hurt. "That's not fair. Or the same!"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." The rebellious girl's voice was sincere, and Spencer accepted the apology with a nod.

"What is it, Emily?" Spencer could feel the tension inside the girl before her, and she wanted to know where it came from.

"I like her, but a relationship, it's just…not realistic."

"What do you mean?"

"Spencer, come on," the dark brunette almost whined. "We're 17! College is next. We have all of our 20's to live. Do you **really** think that any relationship now is going to last?"

"You're quite the optimist." She joked.

"You know it's true."

Spencer contemplated it, like she had many times before. Emily and she did have a firmer grip of reality than other people their age. Emily was right, and she hated it. She wanted Aria and she to live happily ever after, but those were fairy tales, and this was life. "It is." Her voice was barely audible. Barely a whisper. "But you're wrong."

The Californian let a crude chuckle pass her lips, and Spencer rolled her eyes in return. "Things don't work out the way you want them to 90 percent of the time. So what?! That doesn't mean we should live aimlessly until we die."

"Who says I'm living aimlessly?"

"Oh please, Emily." The girl scoffed. "Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?"

When the Californian didn't reply, Spencer continued. "You like Hanna, and she likes you too. It's that simple."

"You shouldn't force people into relationships." Emily joked half-heartedly.

"I'm not trying to force you into anything but a decision. It hurts her, Emily, this uncertainty of yours. Don't tell me you don't know that."

The dark brunette only sat, thinking over Spencer's words and how many times she had played with a similar conversation in her mind. She knew this topic would eventually peak its head.

"You don't have to ask her to be your girlfriend, but if you don't, you should let her go so she can find someone who knows what they want. Do you?"

* * *

So far, Hanna had not managed to keep her hands off Emily for long. The tall, dark beauty looked so handsome, Hanna felt proud to have her by her side. She couldn't help, but notice her mood though. So far, Emily's smiles didn't reach her eyes, and her actions seemed forced, like she barely had the energy to do anything.

"You look so handsome, baby. What'd I tell you about the suit?"

The brunette got a hold of the blonde's waist and began pushing her smoothly onto the dance floor. Everything was a little too bright in color for Emily's eyes, but the blonde in front of her was enough of a distraction. "You're starting to get that southern Cali. drawl, girl."

Hanna laughed, because Emily caught on to it. "I hang around you too much."

"Or not enough," Emily teased.

If there was one thing Emily did not do, was dance. But for the sake of the excited girl before her, with wide blue eyes, she put her discomfort aside. She was a very dorky dancer, but at least it amused Hanna to no end. Eventually, both girls danced like fools, and people around them cheered them on.

Finally, a slow song played and Emily got to pull Hanna towards her. She may not twerk or whatever, but at least she knew how to slow dance with a pretty girl.

The blonde had her arms around Emily's neck, as the brunette respectfully had her hands on Hanna's waist. She leaned down, and whispered in the bubbly girl's ear, "You look stunning."

And she did.

The blonde had worn a blood red, tight, long-sleeve dress. Her hair was teased, and her make-up was not too heavy. Hanna looked about ready to seduce, she was sultry, and the brunette would not protest.

Hanna responded by pressing herself closer to Emily and taking the girl's lips in a slow kiss. The Californian tried to relish in it by pushing earlier thoughts out of her head, but she failed, and gently made space between her and the blonde, so as to not alert her. "I need to go to the restroom."

Hanna walked to where Spencer, and Aria where while Emily snuck outside to get some much needed fresh air. But it wasn't too long before she heard a voice through the speaker saying the Homecoming Queen would be announced soon.

"Shouldn't you be inside?"

The brunette slightly jumped at the voice. "Alison, you scared me."

"Why so tense?"

"I hate these things," the brunette partially lied. "Are you out here by yourself?"

"I needed some fresh air."

"I thought you loved these things?"

"I guess not that much anymore," the DiLaurentis girl shrugged.

"It's Hanna." She didn't know why she said it, or if her brain simply forgot the filter between it and her mouth. "I have to make decision."

Alison did not speak for a while. She didn't have to ask the girl for specifics. "She looks really pretty tonight, and despite everything I've said about Hanna, she deserves to be Homecoming Queen. She's a good girl."

"I'm lucky," Emily stated.

"She's lucky," Alison replied and closed the gap between her and the brunette to lay a tender kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, Emily."

The blonde made her way inside, and Emily followed a few seconds later. Aria and Spencer had been making their way out, "We've been looking for you. They're going to announce the queen," Aria said, short out of breath.

The trio made their way close to the front of the stage, and not a minute after did the Californian hear Hanna's name ring through the microphone.

The girl was elevated with joy, and it took her a while to react to the news.

People erupted with cheers, and called out her name.

"She's the queen." Spencer said and Emily could hear the sigh in her voice; they had worked a tiresome campaign.

"She is." Emily looked up at the blonde onstage as she waved to everyone around her.


	16. Speak to Me

**A/N: So, I am officially halfway through the outline I have for this story. :D There's much more to come.**

* * *

" _Emily!"_

 _Everything cut to black, and suddenly she was gasping for air. Her eyes opened and shut when the smoke stung her eyes. She felt as though she wasn't in her body, like it was moving at its own accord; opening the car door with a force she did not know she was capable of, and crawling out only to feebly stand on her feet. She couldn't hear anything, or maybe she could hear everything and it made her brain tune all the noise out. All she could see were people stopping, and running towards her. All she could see at a distance were tall buildings, and a city covered in lights._

 _She opened her mouth and gasped for air, air that brought life back into her. Suddenly, her body came back to reality, and she saw the chaos around her._

Emily woke up not any more startled than the other countless times she relived that scene in her nightmares. But she couldn't say she wasn't surprised. It had been a while since the brunette had that nightmare. She guessed it was life, giving her a dose of reality, as always.

The girl stood, and looked herself over in her tall mirror. Her black hair was slick at her forehead with sweat, and she could feel her heart beating fast against her hand, but she was not aware of the sensation inside her body.

She heard the knocking at her door, and was about to tell her mother to not come in, but the woman was already turning the knob. "Emily, I made your favorite, it's in-"

The shorter, taut woman stopped short, and saw the state of her daughter. Quickly, she walked towards Emily and placed her hands on the girl's cheeks to turn her gaze. "You're having nightmares again?" Her mother could recognize her state, as she had seen it a thousand times before.

Emily almost wanted to lie, but she knew that it would do her mother no good. "Yea, it's the first time since we've come here."

"I should call a therapist." Her mother was already beginning to get frantic and the tall brunette couldn't help but roll her tired eyes.

"It's fine, mom. Dr. Muller, said it would happen. The point is for them not to become severe to the point I can hardly function. Once in a long while, is normal." But the woman in front of her did not seem any less worried. "I'm fine, mom. I promise that if I begin to feel bad, I'll let you know."

"Don't try to be brave." Her mother's voice carried worry.

"I won't. Honest."

The short woman gave her one last look before making her way out the girl's door. "You're breakfast is in the microwave, honey."

"Thanks, ma."

Emily took a hot shower to calm her nerves, and then started to change. She needed to go out and stroll to distract her mind. More than anything she needed peace, and when she looked at her phone to find messages from Hanna asking what she was doing for the day, Emily lied and said she had to study or else she wouldn't have time any other day.

The blonde simply wished her luck, and Emily went on her way.

It had been 2 weeks since Homecoming, and the girls had gotten much more popular than they already were. These past weekends they had been going to wild parties, and were constantly surrounded by people at school; something Emily did not enjoy much, so she had to concentrate really hard to shut everyone out and keep some resemblance of sanity in her mind.

Emily thought she should go to the music store, and then the library. She could go browse for some new equipment, and a good new book to occupy herself in.

* * *

The Californian was starting to feel better already. Her mom had made her delicious chocolate chip waffles with fresh cut fruit, and she had taken her car and parked it nearby so she could still go for a stroll to the music shop and library without being too far of a walking distance.

At the music store, Emily had spent 2 hours experimenting with different guitar pedals, and in the end she had not bought one, but she always enjoyed playing music and messing around with different sounds.

When she entered the library, only three people were within sight. Two of which were librarians.

For the relatively small town of Rosewood, the library was impressive. Every time Emily walked in, which had only been a few times, she was captivated. The architecture was of an old style, and a bit rustic, but everything was very well kept. Not to mention it was quite large. There were two stories and rows upon rows of books. A deviant part of Emily would think of just how easy it would be to get away with sex in one of the many secluded areas, not to mention that the low lighting the farther you got from the center gave it a romantic aura.

Now the trouble was she had to decide what genre she wanted to read. At first she had thought of going to the science section, and reading on any biology or zoology books, but then she decided she wanted something to take her away and teleport her to some other life.

 _Fiction, it is._

The tall brunette walked to the section and turned on the corner only to see at a distance a blonde sitting down on the floor entranced in her book.

The girl kept walking towards the blonde, but she paid not mind to her. It was likely that she hadn't even heard the Californian until she stood in front of her and cleared her throat.

"Just when I was starting to get some peace and quiet," Alison sighed but there was a teasing glint in her eyes.

"I could say the same."

"Uh, you came over here," Alison clarified.

"Wanted some fiction." Emily lazily inspected the books knowing she wasn't going to get one now that Alison was going to offer some much needed distraction. "What are you reading?"

"Greek Tragedies." The girl turned to the cover so Emily could see.

"Don't you have enough of those?" The brunette said under her breath, but Alison had heard.

"Not Greek ones."

Now they both laughed, as quietly as they could. "How have you been?" Emily asked. She hadn't talked to the DiLaurentis girl since Homecoming.

"Fine. Better. I guess I've come to appreciate this peace that has settled over me since my royal departure."

The Californian gasped dramatically, "Are you admitting to finding enjoyment in **not** being Queen Bee?"

"I didn't say I won't keep trying." The blonde grew serious, but then shrugged it off. "It's just that being head bitch is exhausting. This is nice." Alison suddenly paid mind to the drained expression thinly veiled underneath Emily's typical smugness. "How have you been?"

"Been better."

The blonde snickered. "You're not cut out for the limelight."

"No, I'm not," the brunette admitted with lament. "I'm tired." All of a sudden the Californian could hardly stand on her legs anymore, and she gave in to sit on the floor across the blonde.

Alison didn't know why it was at that moment, but it was then that she saw something in the girl in front of her that somehow she had missed this whole time. There was Emily with her knees almost touching her chin, dressed all in different shades of black, with lifeless eyes, and a fake grin that barely held itself together. Had she looked like this since the first time they met? Sure, the girl was attractive whenever and however, but had she always been this void?

The blue-eyed girl stared into Emily's dark eyes, but their gaze did not hold much longer when the Californian broke it away. Now her eyes struggled to hold onto anything, as they looked from one of her knees to the other and occasionally to the book Alison had in her hands.

The blonde wanted to ask what was wrong, but she knew Emily would never speak about it, unless she took it out of the girl more subtlety. So, instead she asked, "Why are you tired?"

"I had a nightmare."

 _About what?,_ she wanted to ask, but held back again. With Emily it was like walking on thin ice, and if she did not tread carefully it would break under her feet and she'd be enveloped in the freezing water that would take no mercy to drown her.

"I've never asked, but why did you move Rosewood?"

Emily's eyes widened with amusement. "All this interest in my life all of a sudden. Is this some elaborate plot? Get to know your enemy, find their weaknesses."

"You're not my enemy." Alison did not hesitate to correct the brunette, with an urgency that even surprised her. "Can't you answer a question without some snarky comment for once?"

So far, the one thing Alison knew got the brunette going was to challenge her. She was like a kid in that sense. If Alison jumped off a tree, and told Emily 'I bet you can't jump off higher than me,' the brunette would most likely try and take a higher leap.

"We moved because things were not working out in California. Had to leave some things behind."

"Is your Dad in California?" To this day Alison had not ever heard the brunette mention her father, and it's not like the girl's room was decorated with personal belongings. Not even a picture had she seen.

"No." The blonde caught the light struggle in Emily's voice, and the swallow she had to take before saying, "My Dad is dead."

Alison took in a short breath. She hadn't been expecting that answer, maybe a divorce, or that her father was some deadbeat that abandoned her mother and her, but not death. "I'm sorry."

"I never understood why people say they're sorry. It's not like you killed my Dad."

"It's courtesy, Emily." The blonde whispered detecting the undertone of anger in Emily's voice.

"I know. I just think it's stupid."

"Was he a good father?" The DiLaurentis girl could see the mounting discomfort in the Californian, but she couldn't help herself. For once, she was getting Emily to talk and she had not known until that very moment how much she wanted to be let in on the girl's life.

"The best." Emily said with honesty, and a smile couldn't help but make its way to her face. "He was patient, and kind. Strong." Emily said with pride. "Everything a good father should be."

"Isn't life a bitch? You have a good father and he's taken away from you, while mine being the asshole he is, is just dandy. Not that I'm saying I wish my father to be dead, it's just that it's unfair that good father's don't live out their life with their children."

"Yea," was all Emily replied.

Alison thought maybe she could lighten the mood by saying, "Your Mom seems a kind woman too, so how is it that you ended up so messed up?" Her voice teased the brunette who took the bite and chuckled throatily.

"I don't know, how about you?"

"Well, my Mom isn't that great either." The blonde was not one to speak of her personal life either, but for some reason she blurted out, "She's an alcoholic," before she even realized the words had left her mouth.

"I know how that is, and it's not easy," the Californian shook her head with regret.

"Your Mom?"

"Me." Emily ripped her eyes away from Alison and the blonde saw the brief embarrassment in the brunette's eyes. There was evident surprise in the blonde's eyes, which she quickly tried to mask but it had been too late. Emily had seen it. "I know, I'm only seventeen. You must be wondering when right?"

The DiLaurentis girl only nodded out of fear of saying the wrong thing.

"I was fourteen going on fifteen. The drinking started about half a year after my dad died."

"How did he pass? If you don't mind me asking."

"He was a Lieutenant. He was originally stationed in Fort Sam, in Houston. Then he went overseas and boom, dead. He didn't even have to go anywhere, he was just trying to help out in some humanitarian work. Building houses in the ruins of Baghdad."

Silence followed, because Alison did not know what to say and she felt that if she did speak up she would ruin whatever comfort Emily was finding at the moment. "My Mom was devastated, and I just didn't know how to handle it. I didn't know how to help her, or myself. I started hanging out with the 'wrong kids', I guess people would call them that. They weren't bad people, they were me. I mean we shouldn't have been doing the things we did but we never bullied anyone, or judged anyone, we just liked to have too much fun. Then the drinking started, and little by little it turned from binge drinking every weekend to sipping on weekdays, to drinking on weekdays. I got into a few fights here and there, but not in school. In school my grades started to drop, lots of absences, etcetera."

When the Californian did not continue, Alison asked, "So what changed. Did your Mom find out about your drinking problem?" The tenderness in her voice was unprecedented. Alison was surprised to feel such emotion for a girl who had basically derailed her life.

Emily didn't have to answer the question, as a matter of fact it was not necessary to give all the detail she had given so far, but for some reason the words had slipped from her lips with ease, and she had not given it a second thought. That is, until now. Now, she was beginning to question whether she had made a mistake. Information like this could be dangerous with someone like Alison. "It doesn't seem fair that I'm telling you so much about me. Why don't you tell me something too?"

"What do you want to know?" The blonde did not hesitate to ask. Emily had divulged a lot, and if speaking about herself would let her know more about the brunette then she would do it.

"Why are you so obsessed with being Rosewood's 'it' girl?" Unlike the other times this subject had come up, this time Emily asked with genuine curiosity.

"I guess, it's just how I've learned to go through life. My Mom used to always tell me that pretty girls get whatever they want. So, I've strived to be the prettiest, and having flocks of people under your thumb was always helpful to getting what I wanted."

"And what was that?"

Now, the DiLaurentis girl was stuck. No one had really asked her that question in its broader meaning. What was it that she wanted? She could answer with a list of petty things like, college parties, free booze, expensive gifts, party invitations, notoriety, but they all seemed like short-term victories. None of that life got her any true friends, or fond memories, or even love.

"I don't know." Her voice fell short, and Alison looked with teary eyes to the book still lying on her lap. "It's just… **that** life is all I've known. My Mom was a Beauty Queen, she was popular, she's always been rich, she's taught me the way, and that's just how it is."

"And now she's an alcoholic, with a career she despises, and from what you tell me of your father, probably a failing marriage. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"You're not. I know my Dad's had affairs, probably still has some woman somewhere."

"Yet, you've taken your mother's advice. Can you imagine where that'll lead you?" Emily sighed and looked up to the intricate wooden designs of the tall book shelves, not noticing the panicked fear in Alison's eyes.

The blonde could feel the bile stirring in her stomach at the thought of ending up like her mother. But Emily was right, because the path the blonde was living only foreshadowed a life full of dissatisfaction. She wanted to stand up, and go for a run until she exhausted herself beyond thoughts of this realization. She wanted to bathe in bleach and scrub herself clean of the filth she felt like.

However, all she managed to say was, "Oh my God. I'm going to end up alone and bitter like my Mom." Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, and she hadn't realized the single tear that dropped from her eye.

But Emily had taken her eyes off the shelves, and had seen it slide down the blonde girl's cheek. "You don't have to. She's her own person and so are you. It's never too late Alison, take it from a recovering alcoholic with PTSD."

"You have PTSD?" _What else had happened to this girl?_ Alison wondered.

"So this brings me to answer your earlier question." Emily took a deep breath. "I was in a car accident. I was fifteen. We were drunk, and my girlfriend was driving. I shouldn't have let her drive." Emily shook her head, and Alison could feel the regret as it spilled from the girl's voice. "We had crashed some college party, I hardly even remember it we were drunk out of our minds. I had asked Maya is she was okay to drive, and she said 'yea, yea I'm fine, it's not like I haven't done it before.' And she was right, that wasn't the first we had driven home drunk. She would always take one of her mom's cars whenever she wasn't home, which was often. So, we all stumbled into the car, and you know what? Maybe, if we had been more drunk we would have just passed out inside." The Californian laughed bitterly, and Alison thought maybe she was trying to keep tears from falling, because she rolled her head and looked up for a few seconds before starting again.

"A semi hit us on our way out of the freeway. The car was destroyed. I just remember the smoke, and the smell of it along with blood. I remember the car lights, city lights, the sound, and that's it. Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital. Got a broken arm, some head injuries. I've always thought I was unlucky, but maybe I wasn't, or maybe it was some sick joke life played on me, to let me live and carry the burden. The left side of the car was shattered completely. My friend Jesse died, and so did Maya." The silence that followed was too much for Alison. These confessions from the dark brunette were too much for Alison. She wanted to reach out to Emily, but she didn't know how, and at that moment she had never been angrier for being so incompetent at showing affection, at showing comfort.

"Alice, my other friend also came out relatively fine, although later she started getting into meth, and well, there was no turning back for her. And me, just a broken arm and some PTSD. I couldn't play guitar for a long time, it took a lot of dedication to get back on it. I got clean, and some therapy along with medication, and I got better. I don't take medication anymore or go to therapy, but as much as I love California, the streets and our house… -

"It was too much. It was reliving every memory with my Dad, with Maya, and it was driving me insane. It was a vicious replay over and over again. My Mom, bless her, did not judge only helped. She found a job here, and a decent house, and we moved. So, there you have it," the Californian ended with a shrug, as if she hadn't just said everything she said.

"Jesus Christ, Emily." Alison sighed.

"It could've been worse. At least, I've never starved. At least, I still have one loving parent, and all my limbs. It could always be worse." The dark brunette nodded at her statement.

"This whole time I hadn't picked you as an optimist." Alison said, and they both chuckled.

"I wouldn't say it's optimism, it's just…reality." The brunette gave her a small smile, and the blonde reciprocated it.

"So, how have you felt here?"

"Better. I miss L.A. like crazy, but it's nice to start with a clean slate. I'm sure you would appreciate that sentiment."

And the blonde did.

"But ever since that accident, ever since I lost Maya, I've felt like a shell of human. I feel things, but they're all like watered-down emotions. My therapist said, it's because of the PTSD, but I've gotten better with the nightmares and flashbacks and all that. But feeling things…life, that still hasn't come back. I want to love again." The last words were spoken in a whisper, but the quiet of the library made it hard for Alison to miss the brunette's words. "I want to feel things in their entirety. I want to be overcome with emotion that isn't anger, or lust."

Despite everything Emily had said before, it was this that seemed to fill her eyes with a tinge of sadness. 'Watered-down emotions' is what she called them. _Watered-down_ _indeed,_ Alison thought. "We're only seventeen."

"That's what I tell myself," Emily said in between a breathy laugh.

"What about Hanna?" She hadn't wanted to ask, but her mind had thought back to the bubbly blonde and the relationship she seemed to have with the Californian.

"I don't know. I like her, but I don't." The brunette shook her head in her own confusion. "Like I feel there's potential, but sometimes it just feels off. But then again, it's me isn't it?"

"Have you ever thought maybe you're not allowing yourself to feel?"

"See, I've also thought about that, but it's not like I haven't sought deeper emotion, it's that I can't find them. Like I'm not capable of it."

Alison had not wanted to. She had not wanted to tell Emily how she saw the brunette with the Marin girl. She did not want to because it made something in her chest ache terribly, and a bitter taste would enter her mouth. But seeing the girl in what most closely resembled hopelessness, she had to put herself aside, and for once not be selfish. "You're happy with her. I see it." Even as she spoke the words, she could feel a light sting in her eyes. "Maybe, it's not as great as you'd want it to be, but who knows…with time, things might change."

My God, her heart hurt. She had only known the girl for a few months, and the time they had spent together could be accumulated to one, but she _really_ liked her. And every second she spent with the other girl, only edged her feelings along.

 _Why?!_ Alison wanted to shout, but instead she continued, "Sometimes other people see things you don't."

"Yea, you're right." Emily agreed, and her eyes did not part from Alison's whose occasionally come up from her lap. The brunette caught the sadness in them, and wished to know why. "I'm sorry if I ruined your day with my life stories." Emily said with a teasing, yet sincere tone.

"Don't be, I asked. And you didn't ruin it." She smiled at the girl, and finally got some restrain on the tears that threatened to fall from her baby blue eyes.

"I should go." Emily swiftly switched where she was sitting on the floor to the side Alison was on. "You know, you're not so bad yourself. You've surprised me Alison DiLaurentis." The dark brunette grabbed a hold of one of Alison's hands which had a firm grip on her _Greek Tragedies_ book, and brought it up to her maroon lips. Emily's kiss on her hand felt like a feather brushing against her skin. "Thank you." The girl then grabbed her head with the opposite hand, and pulled her in close, so close Alison could smell her flowery light perfume. She whispered by her ear, "You have time, Alison, remember that, and so will I."

Then she stood, and left without looking back. Finally, Alison let the few tears that hadn't dried in her eyes fall.

* * *

Spencer had talked to Emily two weeks ago, but it wasn't until Alison mentioned it, that Emily realized she had been making a mistake. The DiLaurentis girl was right. Sure, maybe she didn't have that full blown love with Hanna, but that didn't mean that eventually she wouldn't. She liked the blonde enough, and with time she guessed she'd only learn to love her. She already cared for her, so what was she waiting for?

Spencer had been right about one thing though. And it was that she shouldn't be dragging the blonde along. They liked each other, and that should be enough, so it was with a new found certainty that Emily knocked on the Marin's red door. And the person who opened the door was just who she was looking for.

"I thought you were going to study today?" The girl smiled up at her.

"I thought so too, but I was thinking about something, and it's kind of important so…here I am."

Hanna stepped aside and let the Californian in. "What is it, Emily?"

"I like you, and you like me right?"

Hanna laughed at the girl's obvious question. "Uh, yea."

"I realized that I shouldn't be tip-towing around _us_ , and also that I don't want to lose you. You're the closest thing I've had to happiness in so long…If you say no, it's totally okay, and honestly I wouldn't blame you if it meant you got some payback for all time I've made you feel like you wasted on me…"

"Emily, get to the point." Hanna was holding on the breath she took when Emily first started rambling. She had a feeling she knew what the girl would ask, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions only to be disappointed.

The brunette looked at the anxious blonde, and let out in a single breath, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Hanna practically yelled, and then quickly placed her hands upon her mouth. "Sorry," she smiled sheepishly before bouncing happily on Emily, almost knocking the girl over. "But, I'm not sorry." She began squeaking between kisses, "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes"

Emily in return only laughed as she tried desperately to hold the blonde up while the girl rained kisses on her face. "Hanna, stop," the brunette tried sounding serious, but she continued laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard, even as her butt hit the floor hard as Hanna continued to cling to her.

 _This is happiness_ , Emily thought, _even if by tomorrow it goes away_.


	17. Only With Your Eyes

**A/N: As always, thank you very much for tuning in.**

* * *

A man in a funky suit had given her a flyer as she walked by. Hanna had already had one and began waving it in front of Emily's face, "Babe, this is going to be so much fun! Let's go!"

Ever since Emily and Hanna had officially become a couple a week ago, it seemed as though the brunette's name was legally changed to 'babe.'

And as much as Emily wasn't a huge fan of pet names, she found Hanna's overall enthusiasm contagious. "Carnivals are fun," she stated simply as the blonde gave her an excited smile.

"Spence, Aria, we call all go together." The blonde looked over her shoulder to Spencer and Aria who were walking hand in hand. The girls had finally come out, although not to Spencer's parents. However, being the small town that it was, Emily did not doubt that the rumor had gone around.

It was crazy to think that the most popular group in school were all in a relationship with each other. Who would have thought that a bunch of queer girls would be the 'it' girls? This was certainly something Emily had not presenced in L.A., and that was saying something.

"How does that sound, Aria?" Spencer asked in an extremely tender tone, so much so, Emily just had to gag and say, "You too are too mushy."

Hanna only laughed and playfully swatted the tall girl's arm before taking a hold of the girl's hand. "Why can't you be that mushy?" The girl playfully pouted and Emily responded, "Don't push it, Hanna." In that sarcastic tone of hers that the blonde knew was intended to be playful.

Meanwhile, the two girls behind the main couple ignored the Californian's antics and agreed to join them at the carnival.

Most people at school had been talking about it, and it was supposed to be particularly authentic this year. As the girls walked by some people would stop them and ask if they were going to attend. What they really wanted to ask was if they could tag along, but Hanna would always politely say 'We're having a double date', in other words 'You're not invited.' Not that Emily minded Hanna's exclusivity if she was being honest. The less people that clustered around her personal space, the better.

* * *

Mona had been bitching about the goddamn carnival since the news broke out. The petite diva had told Alison that it was about time they went out and had some fun. Not that Mona hadn't done so, but according to the brunette all their parties had been lame since they weren't the 'cool kids' anymore. So the most the girl had done was getting wasted in Noel Kahn's cabin, but the lack of people sure had made his once epic parties, 'very lame.'

"You need to get out of this funk, girl." Mona's head popped up behind Alison's locker. "You find a hot guy, I find a hot guy, and we go have some fun. What do you say? Spiked drinks on me."

"I don't know, Mona. I'm not really in the mood." The DiLaurentis girl sighed, and dragged her feet along to English class.

"Oh my God, Alison." Now the short girl had become exasperated. "If you don't stop being such a hermit, you're going to end up bitter and alone."

When she heard those words the blonde girl's blue eyes widened, as she remembered the panic that had settled over her when having a similar conversation with Emily last week.

And talking about the devil, straight ahead she could see Emily, and Hanna walking hand in hand. Smiles on their faces.

Alison shook her head, and turned to Mona. "You're right. I need to go out. Find me a guy."

The DiLaurentis girl did not have to say more, knowing full well that Mona would find her the adequate guy, at least for appearances. She didn't know yet how she was going to have the energy to be dealing with some guy, but as she saw Emily with Hanna she knew she had no chance of being with the girl, especially after the advice she had given the brunette.

She needed to move on, and stop dwelling on things she could not change, something that for her was a new course of action. So, the blonde decided right there and then that she would make an effort to get dressed up and toy with some hunk like the good old days.

After school had ended, Mona had called her to say that she had indeed gotten Alison a date to the carnival. "Troy Manning. Cute, tall, muscular," was in summary what Mona said.

She spent a few hours getting ready, and Troy would soon pick her up. The girl looked herself over in her tall mirror, and was pleased with her look. It was starting to get chilly again, so she wore some tight black jeans with cute black booties, a long sleeve burgundy shirt that revealed some cleavage, and a warm dark red scarf.

She heard a honk outside her house, and rolled her eyes guessing it was her date.

* * *

"Goddamnit!" Emily threw her hands up in defeat. The little doll men wouldn't not fall down, no matter how hard Emily threw the ball, or how precise she thought her shot was.

"Oh, baby. You almost had it." Hanna rested her head on Emily's shoulder and pouted, not wanting her girlfriend to be stressed.

The tall, dark girl, turned away from the Cheshire grin the carnie was giving her and whispered into Hanna's ear, "They're all con men." The blonde grinned equally as big as the man in charge of the game.

"They are." She nodded, "But you should still get me a stuffed animal, Emily." The sudden seriousness in Hanna's voice when she mentioned getting prize from the brunette, made the tall girl burst into laughter.

In a teasing annoying tone Emily replied, "Yes, sweetie." The brunette kissed the top of the blonde's head, and looked up to see none other than Alison DiLaurentis with some guy, along with Mona and 'some guy.'

 _Who the fuck is that?_ Emily thought, but didn't have much time to ponder as her girlfriend began dragging her away to some other game. In this one they had to choose rubber ducks that were floating around in a small pond. The bottom of the duck could say nothing, or you could win a small, or large teddy bear with a tall hat. "Oh, I have such bad luck," said Hanna plopping down the duck back in the water.

Spencer was beside the blonde, and firmly said, "Got it," before Aria happily wrapped her arms around the Hastings' slim neck, and kissed her cheek.

"Ugh! Spence, you're making me look bad." Emily teased, and all the girls began laughing, Spencer replying that the Californian did not need any help.

So, there stood the brunette looking for a prize, one duck after another and another. She could admit this game was slightly addictive, but then, "Finally!" The dark brunette raised her ducky up in victory.

"You got one, babe?!" Hanna's head whipped around from her staring at the Ferris wheel.

"Yup," Emily replied proudly. "And it's a large." She emphasized the size for Spencer to hear, who simply rolled her eyes. However, their competiveness never got out of hand.

"It's okay, Spence, I still love you," Aria placed a sweet chaste kiss on the taller girl's lips, while the Hastings girl smiled.

"Sickening." Emily shook her head, and Aria responded by swatting her with the small fancy-looking bear.

"Here you go, miss." The carnie gave Hanna the large teddy bear, which was half her size, and when she grabbed it, it covered her whole head.

"How are you going to walk with that, Han?" Emily felt as though she was talking to the bear. The blonde tilted the bear enough to the side, where part of her head was visible.

"Will you hold it for me? You're taller."

She could only see half of her nose, and the girl's blue eyes, but Emily knew for a fact that Hanna was pouting. "Fine." The brunette grabbed the bear and held it still in her arm.

Spencer passed by the Californian as she and Aria walked ahead, but not before making a whipping sound. "I am not whipped, Spencer! You are."

"I want to go to the Ferris wheel." Hanna began walking towards it and Emily followed motioning for Spencer and Aria to come along.

The line was a bit longer than Emily wished, but it didn't take long for them to get into a cart, which was barely big enough for herself, Hanna, and the bear.

"Are you going to give him a name?" The brunette asked.

"I have to think about it…Maybe, Sir Elton."

The ride started and slowly the girls began rising. "Like Elton John?" Emily laughed. "Do you even listen to Elton John?"

"Not really." Hanna responded casually, and it only made Emily laugh harder. "Do you?" The blonde said in an accusatory tone, but her face was decorated with a smile.

"No. Not really." Hanna grabbed Emily arm, to interlace it with her own, and placed her head on the tall girl's shoulder.

Now they were beginning to reach the top before they stopped. "It's nice up here," Hanna whispered.

"It's peaceful," Emily agreed.

The Californian's eyes roamed throughout the park, briefly wondering where Alison DiLaurentis may be. But she quickly realized she shouldn't bother with that; she should enjoy this moment of tranquility with her gorgeous girlfriend. However, it wasn't much longer that her eyes, by pure chance, landed on a blonde walking with another blonde. A short petite woman closely behind, and next to her a tall dark haired boy. She could bet that was Alison with the blonde guy she had seen her with earlier. He didn't look familiar, and she began wondering if he was even from school. She had learned through the crowd that the youngest DiLaurentis usually did not bother with high school boys.

The brunette's eyes followed them, all the way to the duck game Hanna and she had previously played. She could have sworn she saw the blonde laugh at the boy's attempts, and suddenly she felt like she wanted to punch him in the face. He had a very punchable face, and Emily hadn't even seen him up close. The Californian could already tell the type of guy he was with his perfectly clean cut hair, and shaven face. The strong jaw, and his refined clothes. The smug way he was grinning beside Alison. He smelled of, what Emily liked to call, 'frat douche', all the way from up here.

She let out a long sigh and made her eyes tear away from the couple. Why did she suddenly feel anger? Maybe, it was because she had thought she had gotten through Alison the other day at the library. This type of guy was exactly the type she thought Alison would stay away from. Wasn't it?

"What's wrong?" Hanna raised her head from the dark girl's shoulder.

"Nothing." Emily shook her head.

Hanna looked at her curiously, trying to decipher what could be bothering the girl. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"What? No." Emily shook her head.

"You can tell me if you are. It's okay to be a pussy." Hanna teased, and Emily looked at her with a mocking glare.

"I am not a pussy."

"Really? But don't people say you are what you eat?" The blonde asked, almost innocently.

"Uhm. I recall you partaking in the activity more than once," the Californian replied.

"Not as much as you. It's still not a major part of my diet."

"Well then, we'll have to fix that won't we?" Emily leaned towards the brightly smiling blonde and said, "Gimme some of those cheeks." She playfully bit one of the girl's big cheeks, and Hanna squealed, "Emily, stop. That feels so weird," but her laughter gave no indication that she was actually annoyed. "Some of these cheeks, too." Emily mumbled into her girlfriend's ear as her hand slipped to the girl's rear end, and squeezed her through her jeans.

Now the Californian's teeth were nipping behind Hanna's ear, and the blonde couldn't help the small moan that erupted from her gasping lips. "Mmm, Em. We're in public." She half-heartedly tried shoving the girl away.

"We're at the top," Emily replied and her hand traveled to the front of Hanna's jeans where she began rubbing the girl slowly. "I'll sneak into your house, or you can sneak into mine, whatever. I just want to fuck you all night." The Californian's voice was hoarse with desire in the blonde's ear. Emily had taken the tip of it between her teeth and the cool wind would brush past, adding to the intense sensation, and the pool of wet desire between the blonde's legs.

Without warning Emily raised her hand to the waistband of her jeans, and pushed inside, past her panties to be met with the embarrassing warmth of Hanna's need. Just then the wheel started moving again, and the blonde grabbed Emily's hand to pull it out, only to swiftly take her fingers into her mouth and suck them clean. She could she Emily's eyes get impossibly darker. "So whose house is it going to be?" She said, almost out of breath.

"My mom will be home late, you won't have to sneak in." Hanna said in between hot, hurried kisses. "You'll just have to hide when she gets home," she giggled.

"Can I hide in the closet?" That only contributed to the blonde's giggles.

A few minutes later, they reached the bottom.

"That was nice," Aria said, and it wasn't until more light hit them that Emily realized Spencer was awkwardly trying to hide a hickey on her neck with her hair.

"Oh, I can definitely win that one." Emily pointed to a shooting game. She led Hanna with one hand while holding on to the bear with the other. "Hold it," Emily told the blonde, and gave her the bear.

She paid the man, and turned to tell Spencer to try to beat her when she almost bumped into a tall blonde boy. It was _him_.

She saw that Alison had arrived to, and she awkwardly gave her a smile in greeting.

"Well, well. Look who it is?" Mona annoyingly greeted from behind Alison, quickly making her way to the group of friends. "It's the cool kids. Shall we bow?"

"You're lucky we don't make you," Emily smiled sweetly. Then she turned behind her to Hanna, "Which one do you want, baby?" Her voice was loud and clear, not that it needed to be. Alison was so close, the brunette caught sight of the DiLaurentis' widened eyes.

"The pig." Hanna pointed to the large pig with big floppy ears.

"Are you relapsing, Hanna?" Mona asked in a tone, most people would not catch as mocking the blonde.

"Watch it."

"Don't, Mona."

Both Emily and Alison threatened at the same time, and the small diva raised her hands in defeat before grabbing the arm of her boy-toy and walking away.

The Californian's jaw was tense, but she decided to try and let it go, focusing back on the game.

She had five shots, and she made them all. To say the man of the game was impressed was an understatement. "Wow that was really good. Are you a hunter?"

"Sometimes, I used to go with my Dad." Emily beamed proudly. "The pig, please." She turned to be greeted by Hanna's ecstatic arms. "Oh, baby you're so good!" The Marin girl squeezed her, and Emily saw Alison's head turn away from the scene of affection.

"That's nothing babe, watch me." The blonde boy spoke, and his voice was just as douchey as Emily had imagined.

Five shots, and only one was successful. The Californian shouldn't have, but she laughed, and when she did the douche only puffed out his chest and said, "You made lucky shots."

"Lucky shots, motherfucker? I could kick your ass again."

Both blonde girls behind the pair were taken for surprise at the sudden aggressiveness between their partners.

"Another round." The boy practically yelled.

Both got their guns, and began shooting.

The first shot they both missed, but the second went to Emily as well as the third. The next shot she missed, and miraculously the boy didn't. It was the last shot. Both aimed attentively, and shot.

"She wins! You can choose one of these." The carnie announced pointing to a wall of stuffed animals, and Emily put the gun down while glaring the blonde boy down. "Another one, babe."

"I don't think I can hold it," Hanna protested, having both arms heavily occupied.

The man gave the Californian the big giraffe, and a better idea popped into the brunette's head. "Here you go, Alison." The brunette handed the giraffe to the DiLaurentis girl, despite the surprised look in the other two girls.

The former Queen Bee reacted on instinct and accepted the stuffed animal.

"I just thought you'd want it, since I see you have none, and most likely won't with how much your date **sucks**."

"Fuck you, you fucking dyke!" The boy stepped up to the brunette.

"Fuck you, you fucking limp dick bitch!" Emily met him face to face, not backing down.

"Troy!" Alison yelled, trying to defuse the situation.

"Troy? That's _fuckboy's_ name?" Emily laughed.

"What's so funny?" The boy asked.

"This is going to be the fall of Troy 2.0"

Finally, Alison got in between both of them and turned to Troy, "Common, let's go."

"Common, Hanna." Emily turned to Hanna. "I tried being nice." She shrugged, and led the girl out of the commotion.

But even as she walked away from it all, Emily still felt an anger itch at her skin, and it took strength for her to continue walking away despite the almost desperate need she felt to turn around and punch Troy in the face. It was partly her aggressive tendencies, but she could only be blamed for so much. The boy had a punchable face.

Maybe, it wasn't her fault after all.


	18. It is to You I Give this Tune

**AU: So, is anybody else drained because of Clexa?**

* * *

Friday had been a roller coaster ride for Alison. She didn't want to go the carnival at all, but Mona had convinced her and Emily's display of affection with Hanna only motivated her more to go out, even if it meant putting on a fake show for the typical type of guy that made her want to blow her brains out.

Everything had gone as boring as expected. It wasn't that she had been having a bad time, but that she simply did not feel like mingling with the guy Mona had set her up with. But then the night had taken a drastically sharp turn when she and Emily's paths crossed.

She hadn't understood why Emily had behaved the way she had. She understood why someone like Troy could rub the Californian the wrong way, but to get so aggressive with the boy who was just trying to show off, seemed a bit much for the blonde.

Two days later, and she still could not wrap her head around what the hell happened Friday.

And now she was sitting here at church, wondering what might have been going through Emily's head instead of listening to the priest. At the end of the day, it's not like she cared much for these things anyway. She only came because her mom had always dragged them to church, and by now she didn't even question it, she just got up early and tagged along.

It was expected of her, even if it wasn't said out loud.

The sermon was the usual, and once it ended the blonde stood up she passed her hand over her navy blue, tailored dress, and began walking out with her mom, stopping every other minute to make small talk with others. She especially hated this part.

Everyone pretended to like each other, and built a façade of care for others before turning their back to talk shit. Everyone was so pompous and acted holy, only to go home and drink, cheat, and lie more than others Alison had ever known. And she had met plenty of bad people.

She had been surrounded by fake, void people all her life, and she had become one of them.

It was like a virus.

Finally, her mother and she began making their way home.

They passed by the senior home when Alison said, "Stop the car."

"What?" Her mother replied.

"Stop the car!" Alison raised her voice forcefully.

Her mother pulled to the side of the road, and Alison stepped out before her mother even had the car at a complete stop. "Where are you going?"

"I'll call you later," Alison replied and left her mother in a shock.

"Alison! Get back here."

But the youngest DiLaurentis paid her mother no mind and continued making her way to the nursing home.

Her mother left, but Alison knew that she'd be pissed when she got home.

"Hey!" The blonde called out to the tall brunette walking away from her.

Emily turned around, "Oh, hey. I didn't see you." The girl was carrying a guitar case, the strap hanging down her shoulder.

"I know," Alison smiled. "I just got off my mom's car when I saw you getting out of…the senior home?" The girl questioned.

Emily shied her head down, "Sometimes I volunteer. This is my second time. I come in and play something for them. I used to do that too back in L.A. for a while. It helps with the PTSD. It makes me feel good, and it makes them feel good. Win-win."

"That's very noble of you," Alison smiled brighter. "What are you doing today?"

The blonde had moved to Emily's side and they both began walking. "I don't know. Hanna is going to have dinner with her mom later, so I was just going to go home, and chill out."

"I have nothing to do today," Alison sighed somewhat dramatically.

"You can just ask."

"What?" The blonde feigned innocence.

"Do you wanna hang out?" Emily asked knowing well that Alison wanted to.

"Yea, sure." She shrugged, and Emily chuckled at the girl's intent at seeming apathetic.

They got to Emily's Mustang, and soon got to the brunette's house. Once, they were in the house, Emily led them to her room. "Do you want to hang up here, or in the living room?"

"I don't care," Alison shrugged again. "I just want you to play me something." She asked sweetly.

"Why did I just know this was coming up? You know, I'd like if for once people see me as more than their personal musician," the brunette jokingly complained.

"Chill out. Smoke some pot." Alison sat down on the brunette's bed and bounced in her spot. This bed brought back memories. At first they brought her joy, but then they left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

"I haven't smoked in a while."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just needed to clear my head."

"So, you don't have any?"

"Alison DiLaurentis," Emily began in a disapproving tone, "Are you asking me for pot?" The brunette smirked.

"I'll smoke if you do," The blonde slanted her head and smiled in the most menacing yet cute way Emily had ever seen.

"You're an enabler." Emily accused her, but nonetheless made her way to a drawer by her bed where she pulled out the baggie, and her small piece.

The Californian took a seat next to the blonde, and was going to start packing it before Alison's hand stopped her own. "Only if you promise me you'll play me something."

For some reason, playing something to the blonde got her stomach feeling restless, but at the same time she did want to know what Alison was like when she was baked, so she decided to say, "I promise."

The girl packed a bowl, and soon lit it up, taking a long hit and holding it in. She passed it to Alison who did the same, but coughed much more than Emily. "Do you want some water?" Emily says between chuckles and reaches for the bottle of water on her bed stand.

Alison started laughing and said, "Oh my God, I haven't done this in so long."

"You have baby lungs."

The blonde softly elbows Emily's ribs who responds with a grunt. "You're a pothead."

"I prefer the term, herb enthusiast."

The DiLaurentis girl laughed at Emily's stupid ingenuity, even if it was an oxymoron.

They passed each other the small pipe until they finished what the brunette had left. By the end of it, Alison felt giddy, and much more relaxed than she had felt in a while, coming as a close second to the time Emily and she had laid together after sex.

The blonde let herself fall into the Californian's bed, staring calmly at Emily's ceiling. She had translucent stickers of planets, and weird faces, or things Alison had no idea of. She felt the bed move, as Emily stood, but even then the blonde did not bother to budge.

Not much later, the blonde began hearing music. "Who is this?"

"The Grateful Dead. This is their _Aoxomoxoa_ album." The girl sat on the bed again and let herself fall as well, lying next to the blonde. "This is when they went psychedelic in '69."

"Would you be a flower child?" Alison was still entranced with the designs on Emily's ceiling.

"Maybe." The brunette chuckled, but then clarified, "I don't know though. I don't think hippies were practical. The world can't be all hugs, peace and love."

The blonde frowned at that, and she tore her eyes away from the ceiling. She turned her head, and Emily did the same. Both girls stared quietly into their eyes, waiting for one of them to speak first. It was Alison who asked, "Why not?"

The brunette gave her an odd look, as if she was confused by Alison's question. The weed had definitely changed Alison's perception, because a sober DiLaurentis would not ask a question of that sort. "Because there will always be bad people. It's just being human. Greed, and hate will always be a part of the world, just like love, and the desire for peace."

"I wish we could all just get along."

"Okay, Rodney King." The brunette turned her head to face the ceiling once more, as the blonde continued to admire the Californian's sharp jawline. "You can't really see those unless it's dark in here. I only have a few because I don't want them to keep me up at night." The girl pointed to her stickers.

"Do you ever think of me?" She didn't know why she had asked that question, and the truth was she was terrified of what Emily might say, but nonetheless she had wondered that for a long time, and was desperate to know.

On the other hand, Emily's jaw clenched, making it look even more strident than it already was. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling until she finally replied, "Sometimes."

The blonde could ask what it was she thought of, but she knew that with the brunette she needed to have a careful approach as well as patience. "You're right. People will always fuck things up for each other. Love like it's shown in commercials, and advertisements, TV, and movies, and novels; it's all make believe. Nothing is ever that perfect. Not even unconditional love."

"I didn't mean to depress you." Emily's eyebrows furrowed together.

"You didn't. You just make me see things for what they are."

They laid on the brunette's bed for minutes on by until Alison sat up again, and got up to stop the record playing. "So, when are you going to play me a song?"

"You were serious about that huh?" Emily held herself up on her forearms.

"Why would I joke about that?" Alison was standing with her arms defiantly crossed together, and a raised eyebrow gracing her heart-shaped face.

"Ok, fine." Emily stood. "Acoustic or electric?"

"Whatever you want. Do you sing?"

"Are you gonna pay me?"

Alison walked over to the tall brunette's dark bed, and grabbed a pillow to hit Emily with. She hit her on her back, and the Californian jolted in surprise. "Emily! Stop being so stubborn and do as I say."

"Goddamn! You have issues."

The Californian grabbed her acoustic guitar and began playing around with it. "Oh, I got it."

She began plucking strings, and strumming and Alison took a seat to revel in the sound.

After about a minute, the brunette's smooth yet passionate voice starting singing,

 _So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?_

Alison sat quietly not wishing to disturb the trance the brunette seemed to be in, or to miss a second of it.

 _Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?_  
 _Hot ashes for trees?_  
 _Hot air for a cool breeze?_  
 _Cold comfort for change?_  
 _Did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?_

Again Emily began plucking string by string the way she had in the beginning. She had never heard this song before, but knew that she had been missing out on its greatness apart from the brunette's perfect playing.

 _How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year.  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here._

The lyrics had the blonde's skin crawling as she could hear the pain in them, just as much as she could hear it in Emily's voice. And soon after repeating the chords of the intro the brunette went into a solo to finish the song in a flawless note, but began strumming again as she played softer and softer almost fading into silence.

Then silence was all there was, and Emily's eyes looked for Alison's, in them she found ease.

"That was…nice. Heartbreaking." Alison visibly swallowed.

"I'm a bit shy."

"You?!" Alison laughed. "I've never heard that song before."

"It saddens me when people don't know of the greatness of Pink Floyd." The brunette shook her head disapprovingly. "But at least now you know."

The blonde's phone started ringing and she couldn't help the small jump from the surprise. She looked at her phone and saw that it was her mother. "It's my mom."

The DiLaurentis girl stared at her phone until Emily spoke up, "So, are you going to answer it?"

"She'll want me to go home."

"You should. Not that I don't want you here, it's just that I have to study, and do laundry for tomorrow. Not to mention your mom will get pissed." The brunette placed her guitar on the stand and walked over to the blonde.

"Are my eyes red?"

Emily looked at the girl's ocean blue eyes, and shook her head "Not anymore." She smiled, and Alison responded with her own.

"I should get going, before my mom gets any angrier."

The blonde went to grab her bag, and then Emily asked what had been on her mind for the past two days. "So, who was that douche you were with at the carnival?"

"Emily," Alison warned.

"What?" The brunette shrugged as if she saw nothing wrong with her attitude.

"I don't understand why you were so aggressive with him."

"Because he is an asshole." The brunette said as if it were a matter of fact.

"You don't even know him," Alison defended.

"I don't have to. He's a typical douche."

"You didn't know me either when you started judging me. Do you still think of me the same way?" Alison would think that by now, Emily didn't think of her like that, but it wasn't like she had ever asked before.

"No." Emily looked at her shoes, and Alison could almost say she looked apologetic. However, she again raised her head in confidence and asked, "But am I wrong? Is _Troy_ a white knight in shining armor then?"

"For your information the only thing Troy is guilty of is being a bit…obnoxious." Emily smiled at that, but it quickly fell when Alison continued, "But so are you. I guess he is a bit douchy though. Typical, as you say."

Once again a smile graced the brunette's face, until she thought about the blonde still dating the boy. "Why are you even going out with him?"

"Mona set us up." The blonde shrugged.

"Of course." Emily shook her head in annoyance.

"Why do you even care?" Alison's tone had become more defensive.

"Because you deserve better." The brunette said it as if it were a fact, and for a second Alison felt as though it was. But her response was a sigh. She reached for her phone to check a text from her mom.

"I have to go." The blonde brushed past the tall girl standing in front of her.

"I'll see you out."

"Don't." The youngest DiLaurentis stopped at the bedroom's threshold and over her shoulder said, "By the way, I'm not seeing him anymore. He's not…he's not my type."

She left without another word, and again, for the countless time of that day, a smile graced the Californian's face.


	19. Ain't So Hard to Recognize

**A/N: Hey guys, I suck, I know. *inserts sad face emoji***

* * *

She tossed and turned in her sheets. They tangled with her limbs, and made it extremely uncomfortable for her to go to sleep, but she could not keep still.

The blonde had left Emily's house, and then proceeded to think about the brunette for hours on after. Every time she closed her eyes, the smug Californian's face would appear. It was almost as if her image was tattooed on the inside of her eyelids. She had a sweet voice, and she had played her a sweet tune, and now the younger DiLaurentis' heart would not stop its frantic beating.

Sure, she had noticed that the brunette always made her blood flow harder than others, but this time it was too much…too much of something, and it scared Alison. Not only because of the emotion involved, but because she was questioning whether these were the first symptoms of a heart attack.

However, the youngest DiLaurentis tried to remain as calm as possible until the hours kept passing her by and sleep drowned out her worries.

She woke to the sound of her alarm, she had been dreaming and the memories of it were still fresh on her mind.

The lake was a deep bluish, gray, the sounds of ripples bouncing off the rustling leafs of the great white oak trees. Alison could still feel the shudder of the mildly cold wind on her exposed skin as she walked around. She was by herself, and had no idea where her feet were taking her but she followed on instinct.

Then she began hearing her voice, and sound of her guitar.

 _Vixen in my dreams, with great surprise to me_

 _Never thought I'd see your face the way it used to be_

 _Oh darlin', oh darlin'_

 _I'm never gonna leave you. I never gonna leave…_

 _Holdin' on, ten years gone_

 _Ten years gone, holdin' on, ten years gone_

She hadn't made a sound, yet the brunette turned and smiled as if she knew the DiLaurentis girl had always been there. The Californian hadn't said a word to her, just smiled. It was so simple, but it made Alison's heart melt, and speed, and live, and ache all the same.

Now awake, the memory brought all those sensations back, and in a frenzy Alison stood. She rushed to the restroom to splash cold water on her face. She ran back to her room looking for something and nothing in particular. She couldn't pause. She couldn't breath.

The knock at her door startled her so much she jumped a whole foot backwards.

"Alison, Mona is here."

"Mona?" Alison whispered to herself in panic.

"Alison?" Her mother asked impatiently.

"Uh…I'm not ready." The girl's voice cracked.

"I'll have her wait in the living room."

She heard her mom's footsteps fade away, and just as quickly she began to try to gather herself.

It was like an out-of-body experience, because before she realized she was somewhat ready, and already walking down stairs.

"Oh, girl," Mona shook her head and pursed her lips disapprovingly. "What's up with you?"

"What?" Alison asked flustered.

"You look so…casual."

Alison looked down at her outfit. In her daze she put on some jeans, a pair of faded black Vans, a long sleeve white shirt, and a charcoal colored, baggy army-style jacket; her golden locks up in a loose ponytail. Her makeup, mascara and lip gloss.

"I don't have time for your critique."

"Whoa." Mona was not helping her situation. "Are you mad at me or something?"

The youngest DiLaurentis went to the hall by the front door to retrieve her car keys from the holder before turning around and answering, "You know what. Yes, I am mad at you." Her voice rose with every word she spoke.

"What did I do?!" The shorter girl asked appalled.

"You keep pressuring me to do things I don't want to do!"

At the sound of the argument her mother got out of the kitchen to ask, "Everything okay, girls?"

"Yes." The blonde girl hushed. "Mona, let's go."

The brunette followed, and without another word each of the girls got into their cars to drive off to school.

Once they arrived, the brunette made sure to keep on Alison's heels, "Are you going to explain yourself now?"

"Gladly." The blonde spun on her heel to face Mona. "I don't want to do this anymore." The brunette gave her a confused look. "I don't give a shit who's prom queen or the most popular girl in school. I don't care if I'm invited to parties. I don't care what people say about me. I could give a rat's ass if I'm in fashion or not. I don't fucking care!" Just as the short girl opened her mouth to speak, Alison interrupted. "And do not try to convince that this shit is what I want. I don't want it, Mona. You want it. The only reason you care, is not for me, it's for you. Because you don't have the guts to try to do this all by yourself, so you leech off of me. You always have."

Alison breathed, like her lungs had forgotten about air, and Mona just stared at her with a blank expression. The blonde tilted her head to the sky and tried to remain calm, once again breathing the chill air in. When she let her head fall again, her eyes saw past the short brunette to a taller one, holding the door open for another blonde.

Hanna got out of Emily's Mustang with a huge smile on her face; the brunette clearly making some sort of remark. The type of remarks she always makes. Sarcastic and witty.

Alison couldn't have known for certain, and yet she knew.

The short-haired blonde intertwined her fingers with Emily's and leaned sweetly on the protective Californian's shoulder who took the chance to ruffle Hanna's hair. The girl responded by slapping her hand away acting mad but not keeping the façade for long before a giggle broke out.

They looked sweet, and in love, and Alison's heart ached so much it brought tears to her eyes. Tears she needed to keep from falling, so she began walking towards the school building before Mona could see them fall, but the blonde was not aware of how the short brunette had noticed everything occurring.

As she walked away, Alison did not see the moment of realization in Mona's eyes.

Emily and Hanna walked hand in hand, passing onlookers by. Most would swoon at the couple. They were definitely the power couple of Rosewood, everyone either envied them or simply wanted to stare and make comments like 'so cute'.

Spencer and Aria walked hand in hand also, but the two introverts were glad that all the attention went to Emily and Hanna. The brunettes' relationship was pressure free, and much more private, just the way they wanted it to be.

It was Monday, so everything seemed to drag on, but nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Spence, when are we going to have dinner?" Aria asked, but Hanna overheard and jumped right into the conversation.

"Ooo, we should all have dinner. My house!"

The girls were currently outside their English class, waiting a few minutes before the bell rang. "Who's going to cook?" Emily asked.

"I can bake," Aria chimed in. "I could make us desert. Pie?"

The knowing childish smirk on Spencer's face did not go unnoticed by the perky brunette. "Shut up, Spence." Aria smiled into the kiss the Hastings' girl used to keep her from saying anything more.

"I can't cook for shit," Emily shrugged.

"That's okay baby. You just sit and eat out." The smirk Hanna gave Emily was not nearly as innocent as the one Spencer had given Aria.

"You two are gross." Spencer said, as she and her girlfriend walked inside the classroom.

Hanna gave Emily a quick kiss before saying goodbye and making her way to class. The brunette was about to walk into her own class when she saw Alison coming her way.

She looked out of the ordinary for 'Alison DiLaurentis.'

"Hi," the Californian greeted smiling at the blonde.

"Hi," Alison replied and forced a smile that Emily could tell took more energy out of her than any person should have to compile for.

"Something wrong?" The brunette was genuinely worried.

"No," the blonde breathed out, despite trying to maintain her cool. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Jeez, a girl can't wear jeans and a loose ponytail anymore huh?" The blonde tried making a joke, but it fell flat.

"It's not your clothes. It's that smile you gave me. What's wrong, Ali?"

The sincerity in the girl's voice was too much, and Alison had to break away from her gaze.

Inside the classroom, Spencer stood to put the extra credit assignment on the teacher's desk before class began. Immediately, she saw the former Queen Bee and the Californian having a conversation. From the very beginning the Hastings' girl thought it odd that those two somehow managed to have some sort of amiable relationship, not only because of their opposite backgrounds but because of the animosity their relationship had begun on.

Alison was different around Emily, more grounded, maybe even coy. Emily was just Emily, but she did not know how the usually rebellious girl found the patience to have, what looked to be earnest, conversations with the DiLaurentis.

It was beyond odd, Spencer began to think; it was extraordinary.

Whatever talk they were having ended with the sound of the bell. Emily gave the blonde one final reassuring smile, and the blonde sighed as she watched the tall brunette walk on by.

That look. Spencer knew _that_ look.


	20. These Things are Clear to All

**A/N: Hello, lovely readers.**

* * *

Last weekend the girls could not meet up to have dinner since they could not get their schedules to match, but this weekend was definitely going to be a fun one. Friday Spencer, Aria, Emily, and she would have dinner at her house. Saturday, a wild party was happening at Victor's house, to celebrate the baseball team's victory. Of course her posse were the first invited, and all eyes would be on her.

It was barely the middle of the week, and Hanna was already giddy with anticipation. "Han, wait up." The blonde turned to the sound of Aria's voice.

"Have you seen Emily?" Hanna asked. "She sent me a text that she was at school like 8 minutes ago."

"No, I haven't." The smaller girl shook her head.

"Where's Spencer?"

"She has morning practice for field hockey. They're supposed to start looking for who's going to be playing during the season, and you know how competitive she is. The last thing she would want is to be a bench warmer."

"Ugh, just hearing about Spencer's stuff gives me anxiety." The blonde kept every so often roaming her gaze to see if it would fall on a certain brunette.

"I'm going to go see her. I brought her a proper breakfast, not just an apple like she eats every morning." Aria brought out a container from inside her bag. It had cut up fruit, and a bagel sandwich from what Hanna saw. "Later," Aria said as she walked away.

The blonde said her goodbye, and continued making her way to class.

Aria walked to the other side of the school where the field was, and just as she expected Spencer was running around the field trying to score a goal looking ultra focused on the game. Class would start in 20 minutes, so the girls would end practice soon enough.

After less than 5 minutes, the coach dismissed them and Spencer finally saw that Aria was standing by the benches. "Oooh, you're all sweaty." The small brunette's eyes roamed the body of the Hastings girl. Spencer was thin and tall, but definitely toned just the way Aria liked it, and the sweat made her skin glisten deliciously. The tall girl's chest rose and fell quickly, trying to catch her breath, and exemplifying her feminine collar bones.

Aria would lie if she did not admit to herself that she loved seeing Spencer like this. She loved seeing her in the zone. She loved when the tall girl would engross herself in a book, or furrow her eyebrows when writing or thinking of her next move. She loved seeing her excel in practically anything, and seeing her put in the work for it. The thought of it made a familiar warmth spread between her thighs.

"Earth to Aria." The brunette waved her hand in front of the short girl.

"Sorry."

The cheeky smile of the nerdy girl let Aria know she knew she had been checking her out. Their intimate eye contact was broken by a borderline hostile voice, "Hey Hastings, I'm getting the spot on the team."

Spencer raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Okay, well we'll see."

"You're skinny ass doesn't stand a chance." The tall, broad, blonde girl stood closer to brunette.

"Well, we'll see. If you're so much better than me then I'm sure the coach will pick you." Spencer had grown irritated but was trying to keep herself together, however Aria could not.

"I've seen you playing. Spencer is getting the spot, unless the point of the game is to act like a mindless bulldozer." The little girl raised her voice, and looked at the much larger blonde with a ferocity in her eyes that made even the blonde take a step back.

"See you got your Chihuahua defending you."

Spencer stood up straighter, "Do not talk to her like that." Her voice was low and deep.

The girl began retreating without much consideration, and tapped Aria's leg with her hockey stick as she whistled at the girl as if she were a dog, "Bye lesbo-," but it was then that Spencer could no longer contain her anger.

She grabbed the blonde's hockey stick and yanked it so hard the girl tripped with the back of her foot and landed on her ass. Just as quickly she got up to shove Spencer, and even though the brunette was in good shape, the giant blonde had a considerably stronger build.

Thankfully other teammates were nearby and immediately jumped in before the fight came to blows. But the ruckus still got the attention of the coach who sprinted to where the mob of students were. "Hey! Break it up! Break it up!"

Everyone else began to make their way to the locker rooms, and the coach called Spencer and the blonde to his office, leaving Aria with a bag of breakfast.

* * *

Alison was running from wall to wall in her bedroom. She needed to head to school in 10 minutes, if she wanted to make it on time. She had been late for the past two days, and last week she had been tardy frequently as well.

"Morning, Queen."

The blonde heard the familiar voice, and turned to where her bedroom door was with a slight grimace already planted on her face. "Mona, I don't have time for you."

"Ouch, that would hurt me if only I cared," she mocked.

"If you don't care then why are you here?" Alison ignored the smaller girl's presence as she continued frantically looking around for her notebook, and bag. Once, she found it, she also grabbed her brush and headed to the restroom.

Mona was left alone, and as she always did whenever she could, she began snooping around the blonde girl's room. The brunette saw a tiny book peeking out of the DiLaurentis' pillow.

 _Her diary. Haven't read this in a while._ It usually took Alison about 5 minutes to brush her hair when she was in a hurry like she was, so that meant Mona had to rush to current dates, so she could try to figure out what had gotten into the blonde.

Page after page, she skimmed until finally…

The smirk on Mona's face could not have gotten any smugger.

She heard footsteps, and immediately shut the diary to place it where she had found it.

"Goddamn it, I'm running late!" The blonde got the rest of her stuff, and yelled at Mona, "Let's go!"

Without argument the brunette followed, but the knowing look she had given the blonde was off-putting so she stopped her and asked, "What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing," Mona played innocent.

"Ugh. Whatever." Alison would just try to figure it out later. Right now was not the time.

The youngest DiLaurentis' drove as fast as she could without killing any pedestrians. She managed to park her car a minute before the bell rang, but as she was practically sprinting to class the sound she dreaded to hear echoed the halls.

Slightly panting she walked in to hear Ms. Arnst say, "Ms. DiLaurentis, late again. I warned you. Detention. Today. After school. I want you on time tomorrow morning with the slip on hand or I will give you Saturday school."

Her teacher didn't even look up from the board as Alison reluctantly signed and sat in the back row, like she became accustomed to.

She felt the vibration in the pocket of her jacket, and she took out her cell phone to check the text. Carefully, she did not want Saturday school.

 **I need to talk to you** **-Mona**

 **I got detention after school, so NO thanks.** **-Alison**

 **Fine, I'll find you in detention then.** **-Mona**

 **What? You're purposely going to get yourself in detention?** **-Alison**

 **Yes, it'll be easy, darling! Au revoir!** **-Mona**

As Alison sat there, idly trying to pay attention in class, she began to wonder if she was smart enough to get away with murder and planning the carefully constructed disappearance on Mona Vanderwaal.

* * *

Aria was trying to sooth the silently fuming Hastings. She didn't want to touch her, because she knew that the girl would come undone. They arrived at the detention room, "Will you be okay Spence? Maybe I can go in with you?" The smaller girl tried making her way inside before the tall girl stopped her.

"No, it's fine. I-" Spencer took a deep breath trying not sustain whatever cool she could gather, which was already hanging on a thin thread.

"I'll drop by later?" Aria asked, her voice small.

The athletic brunette only nodded, and made her way inside the room without another word.

 _Fuck!_ , was all that came to Spencer's mind as she saw who was sitting on the far left. Alison and Mona.

Now was not the time for her to deal with those two, and she hoped as hell they just left her alone. Maybe she could get some homework done.

"Well, well. Spencer Hastings in detention?" Mona began clicking her tongue when she was told to "Shut up, Mona," by not Spencer, but Alison herself.

If you had told the nerdy brunette four months ago that Alison DiLaurentis would come to her defense, she would've had a good and plentiful laugh.

About 30 minutes into detention Mr. Guerrero got up to "get his lunch". More than likely he was going for a walk to stretch out his legs from sitting down in a desk almost all day. And as soon as he left the exasperating minion began speaking. "So what brings you to detention Hastings?"

"None of your business." Spencer stated as monotone as she could manage.

"Mona, just leave her alone." Alison's tone was much harsher than Spencer's.

The small girl didn't like that tone very much, and if the blonde did not want her attention to go to the brunette…well, she could always redirect it. "Fine, then how about you Alison?"

"What about me?"

"You've been acting strange. First, you tell me you don't want to be 'popular', and then you shut all of your friends out. What's up with that?"

"We already talked about this," Alison said before mumbling an all too clear, "Wouldn't call you friends."

The latter only got the petite girl more riled up.

"Strangely enough all this kind of started happening around the same time Emily moved to Rosewood. Wonder why that is?" Mona tapped her chin with her index finger, obviously having something else up her sleeve.

Spencer who had been sitting quietly with her textbook open, and a pencil on hand, had been listening to the whole conversation. But it was not until the mention of her friend's name that she turned her body in her seat so she could look at Mona.

"If you're going to start talking shit about Emily-" her sentence was cut short by the girl.

"Oh no, as a matter of fact I'm beginning to admire the girl. One after another, I saw as Alison DiLaurentis chewed out and spat any boy she wanted. Little did I know it was a girl that would bring the queen to her knees."

Spencer saw how quickly the blonde's gaze turned to the small brunette. There was angry fire in her eyes.

"Gotta give it up to Emily, she knows how to make a girl turn."

"Turn?" Spencer asked herself more than anyone else.

"Mona," Alison's tone was dangerous.

"What, Alison? I think I know what I'm going to get you for Christmas. A lock for your diary. Don't say I'm not a friend."

"You bitch!"

That was a mistake. She shouldn't have called the girl who had just gone through her most private thoughts an unflattering name, because the next thing said girl did was look Spencer right in the eyes and say, "Spence, did you know," her voice dropped down to a feigned whisper, "that Alison and Emily had sex?"

Her brown eyes grew double their size, and her nervousness began to rise to the surface all over again. Out of all the things she was thinking, all she managed to ask was, "When?" She almost yelled as she directed herself to the fuming blonde who suddenly looked apologetic.

"Before Hanna and Emily got together." The blonde's voice almost sounded like she wanted to cry.

"Hanna and Emily aren't together! They're just dating or something, I don't know. When?!"

"Almost two months ago."

Then Mona jumped in and corrected, "A month and 3 weeks ago."

"So, a **month** after Emily and Hanna started talking?" The smart girl began forming the timeline in her head. "That was **after** Emily and Hanna slept together. They **had** been sleeping together! And you two had sex?!"

"Oh no, darling. That's not all." Mona continued.

"Shut up, Mona!" Alison yelled but it fell on deaf ears.

"The _former_ Ice Queen is head over heels for Emily. Tell her, Ali. Tell her how she makes your heart race, and of the romantic dreams." The petite girl lost her mocking tone, and continued with a serious one. "Tell her how she makes you cry. Tell her how jealous you are that Hanna has her love."

Alison couldn't take it anymore. Either she bolted from the room or straight to punch Mona's smug face. She decided to bolt, but just as she reached the door Mr. Guerrero came in. "Ms. DiLaurentis we still have 6 minutes."

"I have to go." She tried to pass through the door but he moved to block her.

"6 minutes, Mrs. DiLaurentis."

"I have to go! Give me Saturday school! I don't care!" The blonde squeezed herself through the space between his body and the door, and ran as fast as she could to her car.

Meanwhile, Spencer sat in silence. Fifteen minutes not being enough for the million thoughts she had racing through her head. For once, in a long time, the Hastings had no idea how to solve a problem.

This wasn't math, English, history, biology, this was her friend at play, and the girl she had now considered a friend (Emily). There were so many fragile emotions, and none had some formula she could plug them into and box in a solution.

There was no solution.

At least, not a pretty one.


End file.
